Dans une famille normale
by Fenice
Summary: Est-ce que les papas sont loups-garous ? Est-ce que les mamans risquent leur vie ? Est-ce que les amoureux ont peur des grands frères ? ... Iris Lupin n'a pas réellement fini de se poser ces questions quand elle arrive à l'âge adulte. Saison 6 d'Entre Lune et Etoile
1. Décider son ami à rencontrer sa famille

**1. ... comment fait-on pour décider son petit ami à rencontrer ses parents ?**

"Faut qu'on se lève, Iris !", marmonne Samuel, la tête sous mon bras.

Le réveil a sonné il y a plusieurs minutes, et on n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, voire on a arrêté de respirer pour entretenir le mythe du sommeil profond, du repos possible.

"Faut", je confirme toujours sans bouger. Je ne suis pas du matin, c'est un fait établi depuis plus d'une décennie maintenant.

"OK, j'y vais le premier", il soupire sans même chercher à inverser les rôles.

C'est comme ça depuis plus de huit mois maintenant. Un rituel sans faille, surtout quand, hasard des affectations, nous commençons à la même heure, comme ce matin. Lorsque j'entends la douche, je m'extirpe à mon tour du lit pour lancer un café assez fort pour nous réveiller et sortir du jus de citrouille frais. Je lui tends un verre quand il arrive tout humide - à donner envie de le remettre immédiatement dans un lit si vous voulez mon avis.

"J'ai rendez vous avec Finnigan, chez lui", il annonce en reposant le verre vide sur la table. "On va directement sur le terrain."

J'opine - j'ai reçu le message : pas besoin de trouver des points de transplanage différenciés pour noyer le poisson ce matin. Nous n'arriverons pas en même temps à la Division.

"Tanya veut qu'on mette à jour tous les dossiers pour Dawn", je raconte à mon tour en mettant du lait dans ma deuxième tasse de café.

Une règle non écrite fait qu'on ne pose jamais de questions supplémentaires à l'autre - pour ne pas s'inquiéter, a argumenté Samuel. Ma copine Sirpa pense qu'un civil ne pourrait jamais supporter autant de pressions et que les Aurors devraient tous se marier entre eux. J'en suis venue à penser qu'un civil aurait pourtant moins d'imagination sur ce qui peut réellement arriver à son amoureux ou amoureuse.

"_Tanya _veut qu'on mette à jour tous les dossiers pour _Dawn_", se moque ouvertement Sam, pour l'heure, plus agacé par ma proximité avec la hiérarchie qu'inquiet pour ma sécurité.

"L'Auror de Rang Un Proudfoote veut que son équipe - et en particulier les petits nouveaux - mettent à jour tous les dossiers transmissibles au Magenmagot pour le lieutenant Dawn Paulsen", je reformule en me retenant de soupirer. "Ça te va mieux ?"

"Un jour, ça t'échappera, et tu auras l'air d'une arriviste", il essaie de se justifier. Presque il s'excuse.

"Ça ne m'arrivera pas", je réponds tranquillement.

"T'es bien sûre de toi", il remarque, mais ce n'est pas dénué d'affection pour moi.

"J'ai appris ça avant de savoir lire - changer de vocabulaire et de comportement en fonction des lieux et de l'audience", j'explique. " Est-ce qu'une seule fois, à Poudlard, je me suis plantée ?"

"Pas que je sache", reconnaît Samuel du haut de ses deux ans de plus que moi.

Quand on en a été plus que des soirées bien planquées et des week-ends sous la couette... quand on a admis, tous les deux, qu'on crevait de ne pas se retrouver tous les soirs, Samuel a emménagé chez moi - trop de monde à la Division avait son adresse ; j'avais systématiquement tu la mienne. Dans le processus, il m'a également avoué avoir été attiré par moi sans oser jamais m'approcher depuis un certain temps.

Pas quand j'ai mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête alors qu'il était en troisième année, soyons sérieux. Quand je suis entrée en quatrième année dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard par contre, il s'est dit que je n'avais pas froid aux yeux... et de jolies jambes. Mais j'aurais pu me promener nue ou me jeter à son cou, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'étais la fille de Remus Lupin, le demi-dieu qui lui avait transmis l'espoir qu'il pouvait réussir par son propre travail et malgré le manque de relations de ses parents. Il a enduré mes différents flirts comme une confirmation de mon caractère totalement inaccessible ; le pire ayant été pour lui, ma très brève relation avec l'insupportable Anaxagoras LaFabull, qui était de son année et son cauchemar récurent. Maintenant, je suis en plus la fille du Commandant Lupin - la femme qui décide de son avenir professionnel. Autant dire que ce n'est pas mieux.

Quand Samuel m'a avoué tout ça, je n'ai pas ri. Je n'ai pas hurlé non plus. Je n'ai même pas été étonnée. C'est sans doute toute mon histoire : comment trouver un gars qui soit attiré par moi, et non par ma famille, et qui ne flippe pas totalement pour autant ?

L'histoire familiale jusque-là a prouvé que c'était difficile. Cyrus a eu la chance de tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie - une Gryffondor pur jus en plus, histoire d'augmenter la probabilité qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas avant le mariage. Ils ont grandi ensemble en quelque sorte, presque plus jumeaux que Kane et moi. Harry a dû aller en France... - enfin techniquement, en Suisse, si je me souviens bien - pour trouver celle qu'il a épousée. D'ailleurs, Harry n'est quasiment sorti qu'avec des étrangères - voire des Moldues étrangères, peut-on se planquer plus ?

Kane, mon jumeau, tout Gryffondor qu'il est, n'a jamais eu des relations suivies avec quiconque jusqu'ici. Il a longtemps été amoureux de Rosabel, une des protégée de la Fondation, une de nos copines d'enfance aussi, sans que ses sentiments soient payés de retour - sans doute parce que Rosabel ne se voyait pas tomber amoureuse d'un non garou, tout fils de Remus qu'il soit. J'aime embêter mon frère en lui disant qu'il finira par épouser Victoire Weasley qui, elle, le suit comme un petit chien depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Le fait qu'il ne m'ait jamais transformé en chauve-souris après autant de répétition de cette blague me fait craindre parfois d'avoir un don de prescience - les arts divinatoires sont généralement considérés avec un mélange de mépris et de crainte dans ma famille.

Bref, ne dérogeant pas fondamentalement aux habitudes familiales, j'en suis à cacher le seul mec avec qui j'ai réussi à rester plus de deux semaines... Tout soi-disant arriviste Serpentard qu'il est, Samuel ne supporte en effet pas l'idée qu'on pourrait simplement insinuer qu'il sorte avec moi pour avoir accès à la puissante famille Lupin. Pas que ça me déplaise sur le fond, c'est juste frustrant.

"Sam", je commence en prenant une inspiration qui en dit sans doute trop sur le fond de ma pensée.

"T'en as marre de te cacher", il termine en reposant sa tasse de café.

"Un peu, oui", je reconnais. "Si tu crois que ma mère va te faire sauter des échelons parce que tu couches avec moi, tu la connais mal ! "

"Ce n'est pas la question, Iris !", il s'étrangle, le pauvre.

"Quand je suis arrivée à la Division, tout le monde attendait que je fasse des caprices, que ma mère me protège, que...", j'embraye comme si on n'avait pas déjà échangé mille fois ces arguments.

"Et tout le monde a vu que tu bossais comme une malade, que ta mère ne t'a épargné aucune surveillance à la con et que tu as mérité ta place d'Auror", il me coupe sans impatience.

"Alors ?"

"Alors je ne me vois pas commencer par afficher notre relation au bureau sans même avoir jamais dîné avec tes parents - et toi avec les miens..."

"Dîné ? Quand tu veux...", je m'enthousiasme immédiatement.

"Sauf que dîner à Poudlard...", il recule tout aussi vite. Oui, aucun de nous n'est Gryffondor, ok, est-ce que ça nous rend vraiment moins intéressants ?

"Ils seraient d'accord pour n'importe quel restaurant, Samuel", je promets avec ferveur.

Il rougit et détourne la tête.

"Tu me trouves lâche ?", il soupire.

"Donc mon père et ma mère autour de la même table, ça ressemble à un traquenard ?", je creuse. Il est sans doute temps, je me dis.

"Je suis un lâche", il se condamne.

"Un lâche honnête", je réponds proposant ainsi une nouvelle définition intéressante des Serpentards, non ? Faudrait tester sur Severus pour être sûr. "On peut commencer par les tiens", j'essaie.

"Iris, ils vont être terrorisés quand je vais leur dire qui tu es", il soupire avec une apparente sincérité.

"Ne leur disons pas ?", je propose, désespérée.

"On va être en retard", il se rend compte parce qu'il a cherché en vain un truc autre que moi à regarder dans la pièce.

"Merde !", j'abonde en filant dans la salle de bains.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'écoperais d'un blâme pour retard réitéré - signé sans doute par ma propre mère - que mon amoureux aura moins peur de mes parents.

oo

J'y pense toute la journée sans trouver le début d'une idée de comment nous sortir de ce marécage de représentations enfantines et de risques politiques. Faut dire que la mise à jour des dossiers est suffisamment ennuyeuse pour que mon esprit vagabonde. Tanya et les autres font mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte. En bonne petite Auror de rang cinq qui doit faire ses preuves, on m'envoie porter un paquet de dossiers revus au bureau de Paulsen. C'est là que je croise ma mère entourée de ses adjoints. On se salue avec un sourire sans aller plus loin. Ses lieutenants me font un signe de tête plus ou moins gentils selon leur niveau de complicité avec moi. Gawain Robards, qui fait généralement comme si le fait que nous ayons le même nom de famille tient du hasard, continue de parler comme si ma mère l'écoutait vraiment alors que ses yeux sont sur moi :

"Monter un groupe spécial me paraît une priorité, Commandant", il explique. "L'affaire des pierres sort de l'ordinaire..."

Pas de doute, il espère en être, je me dis, alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Paulsen qui ferme la marche me fait un clin d'oeil que je ne sais pas exactement interpréter - peut-être qu'il pense comme moi que Robards en fait trop.

La vérité est que l'Affaire des pierres est auréolée de mystère. Une dizaine de cambriolages, chez des bijoutiers et des collectionneurs moldus et sorciers, étalés sur des mois. Elle est apparue dans les discussions de couloir en début de semaine. On dit que c'est Foote qui a collé ensemble diverses infos qui permettent à l'affaire des Pierres d'exister. On dit aussi que les huiles ont piqué immédiatement tous les dossiers aux policiers magiques et que ça pue le politique. Certains ont essayé de savoir si j'avais des infos supplémentaires, et je les ai déçus. Des fois, je me dis que j'en savais plus quand j'avais huit ans et que j'écoutais les discussions entre mes parents en faisant des coloriages sur la table du salon. Aujourd'hui quand je vais les voir, c'est un sujet que tout le monde évite en toute conscience, moi la première.

Non, devenir Auror ne nous a pas rapprochées, ma mère et moi : elle passe sa vie en réunion, en conférence de presse ou en inspection. Je passe la mienne à courir après des sorciers qui oublient qu'il existe des règles - ou à établir des dossiers pour les mettre à l'ombre le temps qu'ils les apprennent. Est-ce que j'ai voulu être elle le jour où je me suis engagée ? C'est la question que m'a posé le jury qui m'a admise - Dawn Paulsen, la meilleure amie de ma mère, en faisait partie.

"Je ne serai jamais ma mère", je leur ai répondu. "Je partage évidemment beaucoup de ses valeurs, mais mes raisons sont ailleurs. Elle s'est engagée en temps de guerre - je m'engage en temps de paix. Je veux faire partie du maintien de cette paix parce que je sais le prix de la guerre."

Ils m'ont prise.

Samuel a raison de dire que j'ai sans doute forcé le respect général en serrant les dents. Mais c'était bien le seul conseil que Mae m'ait donné quand j'ai été admise.

"Tu vas devoir en faire sans doute deux fois plus que n'importe qui, ma chérie, tu le sais ?"

"Tu en doutes ?"

"Je préfère te le répéter une fois de trop maintenant que... Tu crois sans doute que ce sera comme à Poudlard avec Remus mais non, Iris, ça sera plus dur encore, crois moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de jamais intervenir dans ta formation... Même pas en sous-main", elle a insisté.

"Message reçu", j'ai essayé de répondre comme si la mise en garde ne m'affectait aucunement.

"Pas mal", elle a estimé après avoir fixé longuement mon visage. "Ceux qui ne te connaissent pas y croiront, et c'est tout ce qu'on leur demande."

En ne pouvant que me répéter qu'effectivement la neutralité de mes petits camarades a été un objectif bien cher à atteindre, je pousse la porte du bureau du Dawn avec un soupir. Pourtant l'adjointe de ma mère à la conformité des accusations est bien une des seules à ne jamais faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir gardée quand j'avais quelques semaines.

"Iris ! Toujours vivante !?", elle m'accueille avec effusion.

"Malgré la rédaction de cinq dossiers, oui", je souris en les posant sur son bureau.

Ses subordonnées font comme si j'étais n'importe qui et sourient à notre échange. Dawn est considérée comme une des chefs les plus accessibles. Je n'aimerais pas spécialement rester dans un bureau à étudier la conformité des dossiers mais j'imagine qu'heureusement l'ambiance est bonne.

"Des trucs à toi ?", s'informe Dawn.

"Le trafic de tapis", je réponds avec ma voix la plus blasée alors que c'est sans doute le truc le plus intéressant sur lequel j'ai été autorisé à faire plus que regarder.

"Mieux que le vol à l'étalage en bande organisée avec intimidation magique", elle sourit avec toute la compréhension de l'expérience dans les yeux.

"Il a votre aval ?", je demande sans doute un peu trop avec une voix de petite fille qui vérifie la date de Noël. Mon premier dossier validé, ça se fêterait presque !

"Emma vient de le certifier", annonce Dawn avec un geste vers l'intéressée qui me gratifie d'un sourire de confirmation, avant d'ajouter :

"La seule faiblesse est peut-être dans notre compréhension de l'organisation de la bande. Les juges vont vouloir graduer les responsabilités, et vos accusations en la matière sont un peu fragiles. Vous devriez en reparler avec les policiers - voir s'ils ont tout mis dans leur rapport ou gardé une bavboule en réserve", elle développe en me tendant le gros rouleau de parchemin.

"Je ferai passer", je promets.

"Tanya va te le faire défendre ?", demande Dawn.

"Je n'en sais rien", je réponds avec un embarras qui me prend par surprise. Ma première défense... obligatoirement un dossier très simple - comme cette bande qui avait écumé le chemin de traverse et résisté à son arrestation ; ce qui avaient amené les policiers à appeler des Aurors en renfort, dont moi.

"Si ce n'est pas celui-là, ce sera un autre", commente légèrement Dawn en répartissant les dossiers entre son équipe après avoir lu le résumé des charges sur le haut du parchemin.

Sans doute maladivement soucieuse de ne pas avoir l'air de chercher à profiter de ma proximité avec elle, je prends assez vite mon congé avec le paquet de dossiers certifiés sous le bras. A mon retour dans la grande salle des Aurors, presque toute notre équipe est partie en pause. Reste Tanya qui dicte un rapport à une plume papote. Je ne connais pas l'affaire. Elle me fait signe de poser les dossiers et d'aller déjeuner. Je m'empresse d'obéir.

Comme je ne sais pas où sont partis les autres, je décide de sortir du Ministère pour aller à Sainte Mangouste, où mon frère et mon amie Ma-Li vivent littéralement en attendant d'être diplômés comme médecins. Je trouve assez facilement mon frère - les internes, tout le monde sait toujours où ils sont.

"Eh, soeurette !", m'accueille Kane avec un sourire en relevant son nez de ses dossiers.

"Je vois que la médecine engendre autant de paperasse que les mages noirs", je commente.

"Sans doute, oui !", il se marre facilement en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier. "Prête pour samedi soir ?"

"Samedi soir ?", je relève en toute sincérité. Le cercle de nos potes communs se montant à cinq personnes, j'ai du mal à croire que j'aie pu rater quoi que ce soit.

"Harry nous invite, tous - Cyrus et Gin sont de passage en Europe", explique mon frère. "Un dîner à Paris, ça changera de Londres ! T'écoutes pas tes messages ? Tu milites pour le retour des hiboux ?"

On fait, au moins une fois par trimestre, un dîner tous les quatre - sans les parents et sans les mômes. Juste les amoureuses et les épouses - je n'ai jamais amené personne pour imposer une reformulation.

"Samedi ? Je suis libre", je réfléchis à haute voix.

"Et Samuel ?", s'enquiert Kane, ses yeux gris dans les miens.

Je regarde autour de moi comme si quelqu'un nous espionnait, et mon jumeau se marre. Il a découvert notre relation quand Sam s'est blessé lors d'une opération, il y a deux mois, et que je l'ai supplié de trouver le moyen pour que je puisse aller discrètement à son chevet.

"Tu sors toujours avec lui ?", il insiste.

"Oui", je reconnais du bout des lèvres.

"Et tu ne vas pas nous le présenter ? Jamais un mec n'a su garder ma sœur aussi longtemps, je suis curieux de le connaître !", il me presse.

"Il flippe de toute ma famille", je soupire. Je réalise bien ce que "ma sœur" implique pour mon jumeau.

"Même moi ?", s'étonne Kane le réaliste - ou le modeste, c'est selon. Mais gamin, il a eu du mal à savoir qui être quand Harry était l'aîné, briseur de sorts réputé, vainqueur de Voldemort, excusez du peu ; quand le suivant, Cyrus, était la grande gueule mais aussi l'ethnomage découvreur de nouveaux pans de la magie ; quand, moi, j'étais la fille casse-cou à la parole sans doute un peu trop facile, à la fois pour le convaincre de faire des conneries et pour me (nous) tirer d'affaires ensuite... Son choix pour une discipline sans rival ou précédent est sans doute révélatrice de tout ça.

"T'as raison, il a sans doute moins peur de vous que de Papa et Maman", je réalise avec une nouvelle excitation. Où ne va pas se nicher l'espoir ?

"Est-ce que quand il se sera tapé Cyrus déchaîné, ça ira mieux ?", est la question rhétorique de mon jumeau aussi brun que je suis blonde.

"Déchaîné ?", je relève.

"Sa petite sœur", il répond, en appuyant sur petite, "Que dis-je, sa filleule !"

Comme mon enthousiasme retombe sans doute trop visiblement, Kane me met la main sur l'épaule.

"Amène-le, Iris : Harry s'occupera de Cyrus si besoin !"

J'ai un rire sans doute nerveux à l'idée d'un repas aboutissant à un affrontement entre nos deux grands frères - est-ce que Samuel partirait dans la foulée en Australie ? Je suis presque contente que mon miroir vibre dans ma poche.

"Faut que j'accompagne Tanya au Magenmagot pour une audience préliminaire - c'est moi qui dois suivre le dossier", j'explique en raccrochant. La prédiction de Dawn s'est réalisée.

"Amène-le samedi ", répète Kane en se repenchant sur ses dossiers sans aucun intérêt pour mes obligations professionnelles.

"Je vais essayer mais... ne dis rien à personne", je décide.

"Trop envie de voir leur tête - je ne vais pas gâcher ça", promet Kane alors que je pars à toutes jambes vers l'aire de transplanage de l'hôpital.

"Voir leurs têtes" et "ne pas gâcher ça" me paraissent de bons objectifs. Juste difficiles à concilier.

ooo

"T'es de service samedi ?", je demande beaucoup plus tard à Sam.

On est pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. On s'est raconté nos journées - j'ai omis de mentionner ma visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a félicité quand j'ai indiqué avoir été chargée de la présentation d'un dossier au Magenmagot - ce n'est pas parce que le dossier se passerait de quelqu'un pour le défendre que ce n'est pas une bonne expérience, a-t-il même été jusqu'à prétendre.

"Le matin seulement... Je devrais arriver à me tirer en milieu d'après-midi si je file le rapport à faire à l'Aspirant", il estime.

"Belle mentalité", je persifle avec ce réflexe corporatif acquis pendant les deux ans où j'étais A spirant e. Ce n'est pas six mois au rang d'Auror qui m'ont fait oublié que l'Aspirant est taillable et corvéable, à l'infini.

"C'est formateur", il rétorque.

"Bon, donc, on peut être à Paris pour 20 heures", j'embraye, abandonnant la question du statut des aspirants à une autre fois.

"A Paris ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire à Paris ?", il s'étonne à demi seulement.

Avant de me fréquenter, Samuel n'avait quasiment jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Le concept de tourisme à l'étranger lui paraissait totalement extravagant, au point de me laisser partir seule voir mes frères au Brésil, en France, à Singapour ou même à Venise. Il a fini par y voir autre chose qu'une pratique de gosses de riches - pas que l'or gâche la chose, je le reconnais -, mais nos escapades continuent de venir de moi. J'envisage trente secondes de lui mentir, de parler d'un spectacle ou de n'importe quoi que je voudrais absolument voir mais je décide que la franchise reste une bonne base :

"Harry - mon grand frère, Harry - nous invite à dîner..."

"Nous invite !", il s'étrangle, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Ça promet.

"Nous correspond à Cyrus et sa femme, Kane et moi", je soupire. "Pas spécifiquement à toi et moi. Harry ne sait même pas que tu existes ! Ne viens pas, et rien ne changera !"

Ma déception potentielle flotte dans la pièce. Et je décide de l'assumer. Je peux comprendre qu'il dise non mais je serai déçue et autant qu'il s'en rende compte.

"Tous tes frères ?", il s'informe prudemment.

"Et toutes mes belles-sœurs", j'ajoute. C'est que je les aime bien toutes, moi. Et puis à quoi bon limiter l'enjeu ? Il va dire non.

"En quel honneur ?", il enquête encore.

"Comme la dernière fois : réunion de la fratrie sans les mômes et sans les parents", je réponds sans prendre la peine d'argumenter.

"Ok", il articule à ma grande surprise. Il se marre à ma réaction. "Le monde n'est pas assez vaste pour que je me cache éternellement de tous les Lupin... D'ailleurs, ta mère veut me voir demain - je doute que ce soit pour me féliciter, mais bref.", il élude avant de me prendre assez brusquement le visage entre ses mains pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. "J'y ai pensé toute la journée, Iris : je ne peux pas t'aimer et ne pas rencontrer ta famille... Commençons par les frères... Ton jumeau a été plutôt sympa avec moi quand j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste après tout !"

"Elle veut te voir pour quoi, le Commandant ?", je m'inquiète plutôt que de savourer ma victoire. C'est bien le moment que ma mère se mêle des activités de Sam, tiens !

"Le juge a rembarré mon dossier d'accusation - juste comme Dawn Paulsen l'avait prévu, et j'ai refusé son avis... un peu contre les conseils de tout le monde. Je pense que c'est ça : me rappeler qu'au Rang Trois, on doit encore tenir compte de l'expérience de ses aînés", il grimace.

J'opine pour indiquer que j'ai compris l'enjeu, même si je ne mesure pas réellement quelles peuvent être les suites. Je suis encore trop bleue pour cela et je n'ai jamais encore eu à défendre directement aucun de mes choix professionnels devant Mãe. Ce sont les Aurors de Rang Un, Deux ou Trois qui le font, pas les petits Rang Cinq, qui doivent être contents de pouvoir intimider (parfois) les Aspirants.

"Tes trois frères et leurs compagnes", il répète - et je vois que finalement affronter ma mère passe au second plan. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas que je m'inquiète.

"Des blagues nulles, des souvenirs qui font rougir, tout ça", je confirme.

"Ils ont quoi, vingt ans de plus que vous ?", il s'intéresse pour la première fois. Sans doute pensait-il jusque-là savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur mes célèbres grands frères.

"Harry, quatorze et Cyrus, treize... Pas l'âge d'être nos parents", j'indique ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il ait réellement dit oui.

"T'as des photos ?", il continue.

J'attire un album qu'il n'a jamais voulu regarder et je commente en tournant les pages :

"La femme de Harry est française - elle est belle, hein ? Elle s'appelle Brunissande. Ils ont un fils Caël qui a neuf ans et une fille de cinq, Aelys... Ils sont briseurs de sorts à leur compte, tous les deux... Ils contribuent à pas mal de recherches fondamentales de mon autre frère, Cyrus, d'ailleurs... Le voilà avec Ginny - la petite sœur de Ron que je n'ai pas besoin de te situer vu que tu as été son Aspirant. Ils ont quatre mômes. Le grand-là, ils l'ont adopté au Brésil. Ça fait deux ans maintenant - toute une aventure. Il s'appelle Aeccio. Candido, Esperanza et le petit Felix, ils les ont faits tous seuls... Ginny s'occupe de former des sages-femmes en Amazonie et de trouver des sous ici pour faire fonctionner l'affaire..."

"Je reconnaîtrai Kane", il annonce avec un demi-sourire quand je tourne la page.

"Pas de fiancée officielle pour l'instant - il pourra toujours épouser Victoire Weasley, la nièce de Gin ou Ron ; elle est folle de lui depuis qu'elle sait marcher", je commente en faisant le pitre. J'ai l'impression que s'ils étaient là, Cyrus ou Harry me gronderaient - le nombre de fois qu'ils m'auront reproché de ne pas être assez gentille avec la petite Victoire doit tenir du record familial, j'en suis sûre. Kane hausserait les épaules.

"Tu es l'aventureuse de la famille", sourit Sam en me regardant avec une sorte de curiosité retenue.

"Dis-leur ça samedi, tiens, qu'on rigole", je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

"Lequel est le plus gentil ?", enquête Samuel après quelques minutes à regarder les photos.

"Kane", je réponds sans hésiter. "Kane est la compassion et l'empathie incarnées - pire que Papa !"

Oui, j'ai glissé qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de Remus Lupin - on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait percoler.

"Le moins gentil ?", continue Sam comme si de rien n'était.

Celle-là demande plus de réflexion.

"Cyrus peut être le plus caustique, mais c'est aussi le plus loyal - une fois qu'il t'aura adopté, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de lui. Harry... c'est le grand frère - genre protecteur et parfois donneur de leçons... Il peut donner l'impression d'être un peu hautain, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il plane pas mal en fait - il ne te remarque pas. T'imagine qu'il n'a pas remarqué sa future femme pendant des mois ? Jolie comme elle est !?", je raconte en me souvenant combien Kane et moi avions eu du mal à prendre Brunissande au sérieux. Harry semblait alors ramener une fille différente à chaque fois qu'il passait à la maison. Tout ça paraissait si loin maintenant, même si vu tout ce qui s'était passé cette année-là, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. "Mais il a aussi tendance à se penser coupable de tout ce qui ne va pas - si on rompt dans six mois, il se demandera si ce n'est pas sa faute !", je rajoute avec une certaine loyauté.

"Vraiment ?", s'étonne Samuel - ça colle sans doute mal avec sa vision d'un Harry Potter Lupin, ayant sauvé la communauté magique trop jeune pour ne pas avoir envie de faire tout à fait autre chose par la suite.

"J'exagère à peine", j'insiste.

"Te connaissant, t'as dû en profiter pour faire ce que tu voulais avec lui", il sourit.

J'essaie de me poser objectivement la question sans arriver à y répondre. Cyrus a souvent répété que j'étais manipulatrice ; Harry avait toujours eu plus de retenue dans ses remarques. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de moi, dans le fond ? Est-ce que je le savais ?

"Faudra lui demander", je propose.

"Pourquoi pas", il répond avec une pointe de décision dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi pas", je répète avant qu'une nouvelle retenue me vienne. "Faut quand même que je te dise un truc..." Samuel me regarde avec une intensité qui me fait frissonner. "Cyrus était violemment contre le fait que je devienne Auror... Il a une conception de la justice qui se... méfie des tribunaux et des justices officielles", je développe en me demandant dans quel terrain miné je me lance.

"Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était un prof de fac, pas un malfaiteur !"

Je demande son avis au rosier en train de péricliter faute de soins devant la fenêtre. Il n'est pas d'une très grande aide - c'est un fait. On va dire qu'il me rend la monnaie de ma pièce.

"Le pourquoi ou le comment... je ne suis pas sûre de savoir te l'expliquer - ça demanderait des heures et une partie de ces histoires ne sont pas les miennes - je veux dire : c'est à lui de les raconter, ou non... Mais je voudrais juste que tu ne prennes pas d'éventuelles piques contre les Aurors contre toi."

Samuel me dévisage assez longuement - je crois qu'il pèse l'intérêt d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

"Il fait comment avec votre mère ?" est la sobre question qui finit par passer ses lèvres.

"Il dit ce qu'il pense et elle aussi", je réponds avec sincérité.

"Ça doit vous faire des dîners de famille animés", il estime un peu intimidé de nouveau.

"Si tu savais", je pouffe.

ooo

"Bon alors, la rouge ou la bleue ?", je questionne après une énième pirouette devant la glace.

"On dirait que tu choisis une robe de mariée", bâille Ma-Lî. "Excuse-moi mais les deux sont très jolies..."

"Je prends les deux", je décide avec un geste de tête de confirmation pour la vendeuse. " J'ai besoin de robes normales, pas de trucs de salon - mais tant qu'à faire, qu'elles m'aillent bien !"

"Alors t'as trouvé. T'as le trac en fait", affirme Ma-Lî. Amie ou ennemie, on ne passe pas sept années avec quelqu'un dans le même dortoir sans devenir plus ou moins transparent.

"Tu verrais comme lui panique", je commence puis je reconnais : "Si Cyrus le fait fuir ?"

"Bah, il est gentil, Cyrus, en fait", elle estime avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu ne faisais pas tant la maligne la première fois que tu l'as rencontré", je lui rappelle peu charitablement - mais on n'a jamais été vraiment charitables l'une envers l'autre, et c'est même sans doute la base de notre amitié.

"Mais cinq minutes après avoir bafouillé nos prénoms, on rigolait tellement qu'on avait oublié avoir eu peur", elle me rétorque. "Ça va bien se passer..."

"J'espère... sinon je n'arriverais jamais à l'asseoir face à mes parents", je me désole.

"Ça viendra tout seul, Iris ! Arrête d'en faire un test !", elle s'agace. Peut-être parce que ça fait deux heures qu'on rabâche la question.

"C'est lui qui en fait un test ! Est-ce que, dans une famille normale,..."

"Dans toutes les familles, c'est un test", me coupe Ma-Lî sans sembler embêtée de se contredire.

"Tu vas encore me dire que j'ai une famille normale ?", je souris un peu malgré moi.

"Mais oui ! Vous présentez individuellement des tas de caractéristiques assez extraordinaires mais, en tant que famille, vous êtes beaucoup plus "normaux" que vous n'êtes prêts à l'admettre!"

"C'est un avis de médecin ?"

"Ouais, on peut dire ça", elle décide avec un grand sourire. "On va manger ? J'ai presque dépassé mon heure de pause, là !"

"Allons", j'accepte en laissant les robes à ourler à la vendeuse.

On est presque arrivées au Pub quand mon miroir sonne.

"La Lumière a besoin de toi ?", se moque Ma-Li. Si son miroir avait sonné, j'aurais ironisé que Ste-Mangouste venait sans doute de s'écrouler en son absence. Peut-être que c'est révélateur de notre frustration de se savoir si peu importantes, nos blagues.

"Samuel", je réponds ayant vu l'image sur le miroir. Ma-Li ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien de drôle à dire. "Salut", j'enchaîne en prenant l'appel.

"Iris... je peux... on peut se voir ?", chuchote en réponse mon petit ami. L'image derrière lui change tout le temps. Il me semble qu'il est dans une rue moldue.

"Là maintenant ?", je questionne - ma voix a baissé par mimétisme.

"Où tu sais", il confirme.

"Sam, tout va bien ?", je m'inquiète - je viens de me rappeler qu'il devait voir le Commandant ce matin.

"En quelque sorte", il rigole un peu nerveusement sans réellement me rassurer.

A-t-il écopé d'une suspension ? Ça me paraît un peu disproportionné au regard de sa faute supposée. Ce n'est pas non plus une très grande gueule incapable de reconnaître ses erreurs et de ne pas se disputer avec ses chefs s'il est critiqué. Ne parlons pas du fait que ma mère pourrait être la cause de cette suspension. "J'y suis déjà en fait", il rajoute.

Le temps de faire une bise d'excuse à Ma-Lî et un transplanage plus tard, je suis à l'autre bout de Londres. Chez nous. Samuel ouvre la porte avant même que j'aie le temps de le faire.

"Ça va ?", je répète, la gorge stupidement serrée.

Il opine en m'attirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

"Mais oui", il affirme. "Je viens juste... Je voulais que tu l'apprennes de moi... enfin... Ta mère... Je suis promu dans l'équipe spéciale sous les ordres de Paulsen... pour l'affaire des Pierres... Elle - le Commandant - va suivre personnellement ce qu'on fait..."

"Waow ! ", je me réjouis pour lui - c'est une sacrée reconnaissance. Je note également mentalement que Robards n'a pas eu la direction de l'équipe. Le clin d'oeil de Paulsen prend un sens plus large.

"T'y es pour rien ?", est la question insidieuse qui me revient.

"Moi ?" Je tombe des nues. La colère me redresse juste derrière. "Tu... Putain, ça va te faire du bien de la voir opérer de près, crois-moi, Samuel ! Jamais - tu connais le mot "jamais" ? - elle n'accepterait que je vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit d'approchant, tu entends ? Ni une promo, ni un passe-droit, ni même une protection", je développe et, en même temps, une peur plante une graine nouvelle d'inquiétude dans mon estomac. L'enquête des Pierres... on ne prenait pas les meilleurs pour rien.

oooo

Samuel MacDermott - Serptentard, Auror de Rang Trois. Deux ans de plus que Iris .

J'espère que vous avez envie d'en savoir plus !


	2. Tout tourne autour du boulot ?

**2. ... est-ce que tout tourne autour du boulot ?**

Samuel intègre le groupe spécial de Paulsen dès qu'il ressort de l'appartement, une grande heure plus tard. Toute notre vie est immédiatement bouleversée. Il a tellement peu de temps libre qu'au bout de deux jours, je commence à douter qu'on habite réellement ensemble. Ça ne fait pas obligatoirement passer mes propres soirées plus rapidement, c'est un fait. Quand je finis par m'endormir, ayant finalement surmonté mes inquiétudes et ma solitude, je me réveille en sursaut parce qu'il s'effondre dans notre lit - trop souvent quelques heures à peine avant que je ne doive me lever.

Si je le vois peu, je n'ai jamais autant entendu parler de lui à la Division - il est le plus jeune des cinq choisis par Paulsen, et ça, quelques mois après sa promotion à l'échelon trois, fait parler dans les couloirs. Il faut dire qu'on y trouve rien que du beau monde : Foote qui a reniflé l'affaire, Proudfoote, le prochain sur la liste des candidats lieutenants, Ron et mon ancienne mentor - Charity Perkins, tous les deux bien placés pour une promotion Rang Un. De quoi gloser. Notre équipe n'y échappe pas. Le point que, chaque matin, Tanya fait avec nous se termine par les mêmes interrogations que sans doute toutes les autres équipes.

"Tu crois qu'il est soutenu par qui, Tanya, un type comme Samuel McDermott ?, interroge Hammond Hawlish.

Son père était Auror, et il croit toujours tout savoir du fonctionnement de la Division. Si je la ramenais seulement moitié moins que lui, je serais honnie de tout le monde. Mais son pauvre Hawkes de père a été suffisamment blessé dans une opération de grande envergure pour ne jamais revenir en activité. Je crois que tout le monde a l'impression de lui devoir de l'indulgence, ne serait-ce que pour conjurer la possibilité qu'un jour leurs propres rejetons se retrouvent dans la même situation.

Tanya, qui est toujours cette femme libre et sage comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfant, hausse les épaules avec mesure et philosophie : "Si tu parles à tout ceux qui ont bossé avec lui, Hammond, tu te rendras compte que personne n'a rien contre lui : de Kahn à Weasley, c'est pour dire !"

Comme Peredur Kahn et Ron sont généralement, et par principe, d'opinions opposées depuis le temps où le second a été l'aspirant du premier, c'est censé être révélateur.

"T'es pas dégoûtée de ne pas en être, Tanya ?", veut savoir Winifred Huxley qui n'est pas toujours d'une très grande diplomatie. "Ton mari y est, lui !"

"John est l'un des adjoints de Paulsen, c'est naturel qu'il l'assiste. Après, les équipes spéciales, c'est généralement intéressant", reconnaît Tanya avec sincérité. "Maintenant, le hasard du service fait que personne de notre équipe n'a été sur une des affaires. Paulsen a recruté en lien direct avec Lupin", elle rajoute avec juste un infime regard vers moi. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait demandé quoi que ce soit."

Beaucoup moins discrètement, les deux autres ont l'air de se demander si, moi, j'aurais pu changer ce déroulement. Je lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi ?", demande Huxley, un peu pincée.

"Au risque de me répéter, je ne sais rien sur l'Affaire des Pierres", je réponds sans doute pas aussi diplomatiquement que je le devrais.

"Tu n'aimerais pas en être ?", me questionne assez naïvement Hawlish.

Je pense très vite à Sam et à ma mère - qu'est-ce qu'ils me conseilleraient de répondre ? La vérité pour ma mère, je le sais. Sam serait sans doute plus prudent.

"Si j'avais une raison d'y être", je décide de doser la vérité - plus comme mon père saurait le faire. "Si on avait besoin de moi, j'en serais honorée. Mais je ne me surestime pas ; j'ai des tas de trucs à apprendre avant d'être dans un quelconque groupe spécial..."

"C'est ce que te dit ta mère ?", ose Hawlish avec cette assurance qu'il traîne comme une malédiction. On est de la même promo à Poudlard - lui est Poufsouffle - et on est sorti en même temps du purgatoire de l'aspiranat. Il croit relativement fermement qu'on est potes.

Je décide qu'il ne mérite pas que je réprime l'envie de rire qui m'étreint.

"Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour l'obliger à me dire un truc pareil !"

Hawlish se rembrunit devant la pique, mais comme Huxley et Tanya sourient, il décide de faire bonne figure. Le seul mec au milieu de trois filles.

"Iris est peut-être trop prudente, mais le réalisme n'est jamais un mauvais point de départ", commente notre chef actuel en posant sa tasse de café d'une manière qui dit bien que la pause est finie. "Winifred, je te confie nos petits jeunes ?"

Le nouveau dossier de Winifred Huxley a trait à une femme assez mystérieuse qui est apparue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle nous est décrit comme entre deux âges, grande, maigre, avec des cernes sous les yeux.

"Une gueule de loup-garou", commente Hammond avec l'air de se trouver drôle.

Ça choque plus Huxley que moi - elle le voit sur mon visage, hésite, et puis se rappelle qu'elle est censée nous encadrer, qu'elle a dix ans de plus que nous et un échelon quatre, tout ça : "Tu t'abstiens de ce genre de commentaire, Hawlish, d'accord ?"

"Tu dis ça pour Lupin ? Elle en a entendu de bien pires !", estime mon collègue totalement décomplexé.

"Tu veux que j'en parle à Sawbridge ?", menace Huxley sans se rendre compte qu'elle en fait un peu trop.

"Si c'est une louve, t'inquiète Hawlish, je te protégerai", je lâche négligemment pour essayer de couper court. Ça a presque autant d'effet sur les deux. Ils aimeraient être sûrs que je blague, je le sais. Je ne prends pourtant pas la peine de les rassurer : "D'autres révélations fracassantes dans ce dossier, Winifred ?"

Quand elle s'est remise de mon intervention, Huxley raconte. La Dame en marron

apparaît parfois pour plusieurs jours sur le Chemin de Traverse. Personne ne sait où elle passe les nuits, mais de nombreuses personnes l'ont remarquée dans la journée, plutôt dans les rues transversales. Elle cherche à obtenir de l'or ou de la nourriture contre des actes de divination. Elle peut aussi ne rien demander du tout. Il n'y aurait là qu'un exercice un peu hors norme de la magie si des gens de plus en plus nombreux et variés ne se plaignaient pas d'étranges phénomènes après l'avoir consultée. Une dizaine de personnes ont ainsi déjà témoigné auprès des policiers ou de Sainte Mangouste de pertes de mémoire temporaires.

"A mon avis, ils avaient perdu la tête avant", commente Hammond Hawlish.

"Tu veux dire que tu leur avais parlé ?", je craque sans doute un peu trop vite.

"Hawlish, Lupin, on n'est plus à Poudlard", soupire Huxley avant de nous envoyer séparément interroger de nouvelles personnes qui ont accepté de témoigner. Je sonne ainsi chez un certain Joshua Hoyt, ouvrier de l'atelier de baguettes Ollivander.

"Auror Iris Lupin", je me présente avec une espèce de stupide accélération de mon coeur, comme si c'était un test et que les examinateurs m'observaient derrière un écran magique. "Je suis envoyée par l'Auror Huxley qui a pris le rendez-vous avec vous pour prendre votre déposition."

"La Division pense que je raconte n'importe quoi, c'est ça ? On m'envoie le plus jeune Aspirant disponible ? Et puis après, quoi, l'équipe de santé mentale de Sainte Mangouste ?", s'agace l'homme sans me laisser entrer.

"En fait, nous sommes trois à interroger les personnes qui ont vécu des pertes de mémoire similaires. Pour avancer plus vite, nous avons décidé d'établir seuls les premières dépositions. Nous reviendrons avec des questions plus précises quand..."

"D'autres personnes ? Nous sommes combien ?", s'affole l'homme.

"Une dizaine déclarée", je lui réponds. "Certains sont venus seuls à nous, d'autres nous ont été envoyés par Sainte-Mangouste", je précise en me disant que j'essaierai d'en parler à Kane pour voir s'il peut avoir accès aux examens des gens qui, affolés, se sont pointer aux urgences magiques. "On peut s'asseoir ?", je pousse mon avantage.

"Oui, bien sûr", balbutie l'homme visiblement secoué par l'information en me conduisant à un salon assez mal rangé. "Vous voulez quelque chose, Mademoiselle...?"

"Lupin", je répète. Et je vois que cette fois, le nom l'interpelle.

"Lupin", il répète, "Lupin comme..."

"Comme Remus ou Nymphadora Lupin, oui, je suis leur fille", je précise avec patience. L'expérience prouve qu'il vaut mieux évacuer le sujet. C'est presque plus simple sans collègue qui m'observe par en dessous.

"Oh... vous êtes très jeune", Hoyt constate, " Vous suivez les traces de votre mère... ?"

"On verra. C'est un peu tôt pour le dire", je minimise avec patience - j'ai un entraînement assez poussé en la matière, il faut dire. "Si vous avez du thé..."

"Oh oui, bien sûr, bonne idée, prenons du thé", approuve l'homme en sortant une baguette étonnamment rutilante de sa poche pour la pointer vers la cuisine. Le thé ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre ; il y a même des scones.

Je le remercie de la tasse qu'il me tend. Je la laisse refroidir en installant mon parchemin et ma plume papote.

"Je sais que vous avez déjà raconté l'essentiel à l'Auror Huxley", je commence mais si vous pouviez reprendre les évènements dans l'ordre pour notre dossier..."

Hoyt raconte qu'il a entendu parler des Divinations réalisées par la femme qu'il appelle lui aussi la Dame en marron depuis des semaines. En bien. Lui-même se désole que sa femme l'ait quitté ; elle est partie avec un Suédois rencontré en vacances, avec leurs deux enfants. Tout ça est très récent - quelques mois à peine. Il ne veut pas croire qu'elle soit réellement partie. Et c'est la confirmation de sa certitude intime qu'il est allé demander à la Dame en marron.

"Ça doit vous faire sourire, Mademoiselle", il termine amèrement.

"Pas vraiment", je lui réponds avec sincérité. "Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?"

"Eh bien, je l'ai croisée un jour dans la rue... je l'ai abordée, elle m'a donné rendez-vous après mon travail. Au petit square près de Florian Fortarôme".

J'opine pour montrer que je situe, mais il reste silencieux, sans doute plongé dans ses souvenirs incertains.

"A-t-elle répondu à votre question ?", je le relance un peu timidement à mon goût.

"Oui. Elle a dit que je ne perdrais pas mes enfants ; qu'ils voudraient vivre avec moi ; que c'était le plus important ", il me répond, clairement embarrassé de me raconter ça mais n'osant pas ne pas me répondre.

Le prestige de la fonction - c'est la première fois que je l'expérimente en personne, c'est impressionnant. Je n'ose pourtant pas lui demander ce que la Dame en marron a prévu pour sa femme.

"Et vous l'avez rémunérée ?", je préfère enquêter.

"Je crois", il soupire.

"Vous croyez ?", j'insiste.

"Je me revois tirer ma bourse de ma poche... en tirer des pièces... Elle ne voulait pas mais finalement elle a tendu la main...Je la revois cette main… fine… assez aristocratique, je me suis dit. Et après... je ne sais plus rien..."

"Jusqu'à quand ?", je questionne assez bas. Je suis un peu intimidée, je me rends compte, à la fois par ce que mon enquête me permet, entrer dans l'intimité de cet homme, et par ce qu'il me raconte. Ce n'est pas l'Affaire des pierres, mais c'est clairement plus intéressant que le vol à la tire ou le trafic de tapis !

"Je me suis réveillé le lendemain ici, dans mon lit", il me répond en plongeant des yeux pleins de désarroi dans les miens.

"Aucun autre souvenir ?"

"J'étais épuisé. Mon manteau était mouillé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je suis allé travailler mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'ai ruiné un magnifique morceau de bois de rose... une faute de débutant ! Et mon chef d'atelier m'a renvoyé chez moi. J'ai ruminé tout cela, manqué d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste puis j'ai décidé d'appeler la Division..."

oo

Les témoignages récupérés par Winifred Huxley ou Hammond Hawlish ne dépareillent pas de la narration de l'ouvrier de chez Ollivander. Les gens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans leur lit, fatigués, affamés. Leur dernier souvenir conscient était d'avoir été avec la Dame en marron, laquelle avait répondu au préalable à leurs questions avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Aucun ne pouvait formellement l'accuser de leur avoir jeté un sort - pas de souvenir de baguette, d'incantation, pas de sensation de choc, pas même un contact physique. Rien que l'absence de souvenirs. Celui interrogé par Huxley avait mis des semaines à oser en parler à quiconque. Sa femme l'avait décidé à voir leur médicomage qui n'avait pas détecté d'altération magique de la mémoire ou de sortilèges maléfiques et l'avait invité à nous appeler.

Tanya nous écoute avec une attention qui ne trompe pas. On ne risque pas de continuer à enquêter seuls demain, je me dis avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement - plus on sera, moins une Rang Cinq aura les commandes, même pour l'interview de victimes.

"Cette affaire mérite notre attention", annonce notre chef d'équipe sans surprise. "Je vais suivre votre enquête personnellement - éventuellement, on élargira l'équipe. Je vais en parler à Gawain dès ce soir pour qu'il nous obtienne des rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vous attends tous demain matin en forme", elle termine en se levant, les yeux déjà vers le couloir qui mène au bureau de Robards.

Les possibilités de cette affaire me tiennent compagnie quand je rentre chez moi - Sam est en mission, Merlin sait où. L'appeler n'est pas une option. Rien donc pour éloigner mon esprit du boulot - même la rencontre avec ma famille, samedi, n'arrive pas à capter mon attention pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Me rappelant l'implication de Sainte-Mangouste, j'appelle Kane, mais il ne me répond pas - soit il bosse, soit il dort déjà, je suppose en renonçant même à lui laisser un message. Ses horaires décalés sont une vraie plaie, presque pire que les miens. Je caresse ensuite l'idée d'aller à l'appartement de mes parents, voire à Poudlard, enquêter sur les pertes de mémoire. L'idée de devoir expliquer ma démarche à mes parents - de devoir écouter les judicieux conseils qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de me donner - me coupe dans mon élan. J'ai envie que cette histoire reste mystérieuse encore un peu, qu'elle m'appartienne en propre encore un moment. L'enquête va suffisamment vite me rappeler tout ce que je ne sais pas encore, voire apporter des réponses rationnelles, je me dis en me mettant au lit de bonne heure. Autant que l'absence de Sam serve à ça. Il rentre peu de temps après - je ne suis pas en phase de sommeil paradoxal et je saute sur mes pieds en entendant la porte.

"Tu dormais ?", il se désole.

"Pas vraiment. Je voulais être en forme demain... Tu as dîné ?"

"Oui, t'inquiète, en bossant. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche et je te rejoins", il annonce en m'embrassant.

"Je suis mort", il laisse échapper en se laissant tomber à côté de moi un quart d'heure plus tard. "Je me demande ce que prend un gars comme Paulsen pour tenir..."

"Eh, Carley, il a l'âge de ma mère, 42 ans, ce n'est pas Kahn ou Robards !"

"C'est vrai qu'elle est super jeune pour être au poste qu'elle occupe", lâche Sam. "Désolé..."

"Elle était une très jeune lieutenant aussi..." , je concours sans chercher à savoir de quoi il s'excuse.

"Et dans les petits papiers de Shackebolt", il rajoute sans s'excuser cette fois.

"Depuis toujours."

Il sourit.

"On dirait que tu sais tout..."

"Tout le passé", je précise - c'est un truc qui me turlupine visiblement, je réalise.

"Tant mieux, ça me laisse une place pour le futur...", il commente en caressant ma joue.

"Évidemment", je lâche, ravie et fondante comme un caramel. "Dis-moi que ça ne va pas t'empêcher pour samedi ?", je trouve la présence d'esprit de lui demander quand on cesse de s'embrasser..

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Paulsen a déjà organisé les gardes, et j'ai expliqué que j'avais un repas de famille prévu depuis longtemps. Il m'a collé dans les équipes du dimanche", explique Sam en recommençant à m'embrasser.

"Un repas de famille", je répète avec un mélange de ravissement et d'effroi quand il reprend son souffle. La formulation réveille mon âme la plus romantique, mais ma paranoïa s'inquiète que Paulsen ait pu relier entre eux des indices que personnes d'autre n'aurait remarqués. Carley a toujours été un enquêteur hors pair. Pas que j'ai eu l'honneur de bosser avec lui, mais ma mère répète ça depuis aussi longtemps que je l'écoute parler de la Division des Aurors. Ça laisse des traces.

"Tu ne m'as pas vendu autre chose qu'un repas de famille", remarque Sam, prosaïque, nous faisant rouler sur le côté, enlacés l'un contre l'autre en chien de fusil.

"Non, bien sûr", je bats en retraite, n'osant pas enquêter plus avant sur ses sentiments. Reste le boulot : "Et ça ira le dimanche, un truc précis de prévu ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de l'enquête", rappelle Sam d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

"Mais.. je veux dire si tu as une opération prévue, on peut laisser tomber... Paris", je propose le coeur battant contre le matelas.

"On n'en est pas aux opérations. Surveillance, étude de dossiers... des trucs comme ça. Dimanche, je suis sur une surveillance avec John Foote.

"Lui même !", je remarque. Les rumeurs des couloirs ne sont pas entièrement infondées. Les huiles se sont accaparés l'histoire - soit parce qu'elle est particulièrement sensible, soit elle offre de bonnes possibilités pour se faire mousser politiquement. Sam rit quand je développe cette idée.

"J'avoue que, pour l'instant, l'affaire est surtout étrange et excitante.. Je suis trop bleu pour savoir où sont les enjeux politiques."

"Je suis trop bleu" n'est pas une phrase que j'entends souvent dans la bouche de Sam.

"Tu ne peux pas en parler", je lui rappelle avec un clin d'oeil.

Il sourit et réfléchit avant de proposer :

"Si ça t'amuse, je peux te révéler le code de Paulsen, il appelle ça une "affaire à la XIC"... Le XIC était un groupe mafieux..."

"...mêlant moldus et sorciers, plusieurs nationalités dans un trafic de potions vendues des deux côtés ; et ce n'était que le partie émergée de l'affaire..." je complète.

"Tu connais !", il comprend.

"Mes deux frères se sont faits enlever par le XIC... Enfin Harry pas directement, mais son responsable de stage à la Banque de Genève, si... Et mon père a passé trois semaines dans le coma..."

"A cause du XIC ?", vérifie Sam totalement en alerte.

J'opine un peu nerveusement, comme si j'avais, par maladresse, fait sortir un épouvantard de sa malle.

"L'affaire a été sacrément traumatisante pour ma famille", je résume. "Même si ma mère a obtenu l'inculpation des chefs, ils avaient des appuis politiques de dingues, et aucun n'a effectivement effectué une peine sur le sol britannique. Leurs pays respectifs les ont protégés... Je ne me rappelle plus des détails exacts."

"Une sale référence alors", interprète Sam en me caressant les cheveux d'un air pensif.

"Il faudrait savoir ce que Carley a en tête quand il pense au XIC - le mélange des genres, les appuis politiques probables ou les ramifications internationales ?", j'abonde. "D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, Foote et Ron aussi en étaient - c'est sans doute un signe."

"J'essaierai de les faire parler", décide Sam. "Ce sont de bonnes questions... Et ça explique la composition du groupe...s'il y a une parenté entre les affaires.."

"Tu diras que tu est allé lire les archives, hein ?", je rajoute en plaisantant seulement à demi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Paulsen ne reconnaîtrait pas trop facilement qui a pu renseigner Sam.

"Je demanderai à Ron de raconter. Il adore ça." Comme j'opine en me pelotonnant contre lui, mon petit ami réfléchit à haute voix : "T'étais toute môme - tu te souviens de ton père dans le coma ?"

Je suis touchée qu'il me relance non sur l'enquête, mais sur moi et ma famille.

"Il avait l'air de dormir... C'était en pleine forêt amazonienne - une immense maison en bois au milieu de nulle part... Je crois qu'on se planquait des journalistes autant que des méchants", je réponds avec des images assez fortes dans les yeux. La sensation de la chaleur, les cris des singes dans les arbres, les craquements des lattes des parquets et cette rivière où on allait se baigner, Kane, Cristovao et moi. "Mais moi, mon principal souvenir, c'est mon initiation aux catalyses magiques... Et le principal bénéfice de tout ça : découvrir mon animagus avant mes onze ans !"

"Avant tes onze ans ?", répète Sam interdit.

"Je sais, mon dossier au Ministère dit treize - ce qui était déjà plus jeune que Harry, et suffisamment enfant prodige, comme disait Mae. Mais, en fait, ma première transformation animale date de la forêt amazonienne, et ma première transformation volontaire et personnelle a eu lieu deux ans plus tard...", j'insiste. Samuel m'aime, il a le droit de savoir.

"Le renard, déjà ?", il questionne un peu timidement.

"En fait, non, à l'époque, je me transformais alternativement en renard ou en chouette... à la brésilienne", je raconte.

"A la brésilienne ?"

"Les enfants guaranis prennent des tas de formes animales avant leur onze ans. C'est considéré comme un signe de magie spontané... Peu prennent la peine d'apprivoiser leur forme stable mais, en fait, ça serait un bon moment... C'est ce que mon père a compris... Tu sais que le Fondation propose la recherche d'animagus à tous les membres des familles de lycanthropes. Quand il y a des frères et soeurs, ils essaient la méthode brésilienne, et ça marche assez bien", je raconte en bâillant. J'ai moi-même pas mal participé à ce programme.

"On dit qu'à cause de Remus Lupin, le nombre d'animagus a été multiplié par cinq en Grande-Bretagne", sourit Sam.

"Et par trois en Europe", je rajoute. "Parce que ses programmes sont copiés en Italie, en France et en Allemagne du Sud"

"T'en es fière", il remarque.

"Évidemment."

"Et après, moi, je devrais pas me sentir minable ?"

"Sam, tu viens d'être pris dans un groupe d'élite, tu veux quoi, devenir lieutenant avant la fin de l'année ?", je m'agace. "Tu sais ce que mon père a bossé pour arriver où il est ? Tu sais ?"

"Eh, tu sais que je l'admire !", il essaie de me calmer en m'embrassant la joue. "Mais moi, je n'ai pas d'animagus..."

"Je peux t'apprendre quand tu veux", je propose avec pas mal d'enthousiasme. Ginny comme Brunissande ont appris de mes frères. Ça me paraît dans l'ordre des choses..

"Je ne suis pas trop vieux ?", questionne Samuel avec une naïveté extrêmement rare.

"Ça sera moins facile que si tu avais dix ans ; il faut retrouver accès à ta magie primordiale, à tes instincts, oublier des tas de trucs qu'on t'a appris sur la magie, pour que ça marche. Mais c'est possible. Ma mère l'est devenue à peu près à ton âge, j'imagine. A peine plus âgée, elle était enceinte de nous..."

"La meilleure protection contre la lycanthropie", commente Sam un peu pour lui même."Ton jumeau..."

"Kane", je corrige - je voudrais qu'il arrête de rendre ma famille indistincte et lointaine. Les prénoms me paraissent un bon début.

"Kane y est arrivé au même âge ?"

"Oui. Il se transforme en chouette uniquement aujourd'hui - ce qui lui va bien... Selon les Guaranis, les deux Animagus sont liés symboliquement au-delà de leur forme animale", je rajoute. "Mais je suis en train de te dire des trucs d'initiés Guaranis alors que tu ne veux même pas me parler de ton enquête !"

"T'es initiée ?", il relève.

"Ben oui. Pas totalement - dans le sens de : pas à un niveau suffisant pour initier d'autres personnes, mais oui, je suis initiée. A cause de la catalyse... pas tant de gens vivent une catalyse à peine sept ans en fait..."

"Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, une catalyse, Iris - juste que c'est le truc pour lequel ton frère Cyrus est connu... qu'il écrit des livres là-dessus... fait des conférences..."

"Un peu mon neveu", je rigole. Cyrus, Tiziano, mais aussi Aesthélia, Severus, Harry et Brunissande ne bossent que sur ça, la construction d'une théorie comparative, inclusive et adaptative de la Catalyse - j'ai retenu ma leçon. L'oeuvre de leur vie, en quelque sorte.

"Mais tu ne peux rien expliquer ?", s'étonne Samuel.

"Bah, je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'un bon sujet de conversation...", je bâille de nouveau.

"C'est toujours mieux de savoir de quoi on parle", insiste Sam.

"Mais c'est toi l'enquêteur qui sait faire parler les fortes têtes..."

"Tu te foutrais pas de moi, par hasard, Lupin ?" - il fait mine de s'agacer.

"McDermott, est-ce que je te demande où va l'enquête ?", je réponds. Ça nous rend silencieux quelques longues minutes. Je me laisse bercer par sa chaleur contre mon corps et les images évoquées de la forêt amazonienne.

"C'est vrai que les Animagus prennent souvent la même forme que les patronus ?", il me souffle à l'oreille.

"Mais t'es pas censé être crevé ?", je proteste. "Je ne vais pas te faire un exposé sur les patronus à cette heure-là !"

"Parce que toi, ton patronus est une chouette... Donc finalement, d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est la même..."

"Symbolique que le renard, oui. Kane est inversé avec moi, et il paraît que c'est courant entre jumeaux... enfin quand on a toutes les données !", je complète dans un soupir. C'était Harry qui nous avait expliqué ça quand nous étions encore en sixième année. "Mes frères ont les mêmes également, mais pas ma mère... Le moment auquel tu cherches l'un et l'autre semble bien influencer la forme..."

"Tu veux dire : moi, mon patronus, c'est un écureuil... ça ne veut pas dire que je prendrais la même forme en tant qu'Animagus ?"

"T'as peur que je te mange ?", je souris.

"Te fous pas de moi", il proteste en se reculant - ça fait un grand froid dans mon dos.

"Sam..."

"Excuse-moi, tout le monde ne tombe pas dans une Catalyse à sept ans pour en ressortir muni d'un animagus et d'un patronus !"

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé !", je me récrie.

"Ah bon ?"

"Une catalyse te permet d'avoir accès à la magie primordiale..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une religion !"

"Mon frère a dû écrire deux ou trois livres sur la question...", je commence avant de me dire que c'est une mauvaise piste. "En fait, c'est la magie brute, la magie dans la nature, accessible à tous les êtres vivants, les créatures magiques dont nous, les animaux magiques ou non, les plantes, les Moldus, tout le monde..."

"Hum, je me souviens l'approche hétérodoxe de la magie du professeur Lupin", admet Sam en se rapprochant insensiblement.

"Donc la catalyse, elle permet de donner accès à cette magie, de la renforcer, de la canaliser. On a sorti mon père du coma comme cela... - c'était la première catalyse à laquelle je participais... on avait sept ans, Kane et moi... Mais ce n'est pas tout - ça a ramené mon père, mais ça nous a tous aussi permis d'accéder à une transformation... Cyrus la qualifie de symbiotique et ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire !", je développe en regrettant que ce ne soit pas n'importe lequel de mes frères qui fasse cet exposé. Je suis la moins théoriciennes de nous tous. "Grâce à la catalyse, on s'est tous transformés en boto..."

"En quoi ?"

"En fait, on a pris la forme d'un lamentin fluvial amazonien", j'essaie de répondre me rendant compte que j'ai pris les choses tellement dans le désordre que toutes mes explications compliquent ce que je veux transmettre. "Le boto est une créature magique amazonienne qui alterne forme humaine et lamentin... Cette nuit-là, on a répondu à son appel et on est tous devenus pour quelques heures des lamentins..."

"T'avais sept ans", vérifie Sam.

"Mais on l'a fait en groupe", j'insiste. "Je n'ai pas eu peur. Mon père tenait ma main quand on est entrés dans l'eau et la seconde d'après on jouait dans l'eau tous ensemble sous la forme de lamentin..."

"Et ça s'est arrêté comment ?"

"Quand Malghanica s'est couchée."

"Qui ça ?"

"Quand l'étoile du Sud - Alpha Crucis ou Malghanica en portugais - a disparu du ciel", je reformule. "Franchement Sam, j'avais sept ans ! Si tu veux une narration complète, étayée, commentée, faut demander à mes frères ou à mes parents !"

"OK. Et après tu avais ton animagus."

"Non pas du tout ! C'est ça que je voulais dire. On est retourné pas mal en Amazonie après, notamment parce que Cyrus et Ginny s'y sont plus ou moins installés. C'est en jouant avec Cristovao - le fils de la marraine de Cyrus - qui a deux ans de plus que nous que c'est venu... en jouant avec lui et d'autres mômes guaranis... Mon père a eu l'idée de nous faire travailler sur ce résultat - parce que l'idée qu'on puisse maîtriser cette transformation, comme tu l'as rappelé, c'est son obsession... Mais j'ai appris à faire un patronus en sixième année à Poudlard comme tout le monde !"

"Comme tout le monde", il se marre.

"Ben oui", j'insiste un peu vexée par son rire.

'Vous avez réussi du premier coup, je parie !"

"Dans les premiers", je tempère. "Kane avant moi d'ailleurs... il était trop content !"

"Tu l'as laissé ?", questionne Samuel gravement en me faisant pivoter vers lui et en fouillant mes yeux de son regard clair.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu l'as laissé y arriver avant toi ?", il explicite sans me lâcher des yeux. J'en ai le souffle coupé. "J'en étais sûr", il conclut.

oo

Notes de l'auteur

Les personnages hors cannon et nouveaux

- Joshua Hoyt - ouvrier chez Olliver- Hoyt est un vieux nom anglais du moyen-âge voulant dire bâton.

- Winifred Huxley - née moldue, dans la classe de Cyrus à Poudlard. Auror de Rang Quatre.

- Hammond Hawlish, fils de Hawkes Hawlish Auror cannon dont on ne sait que le nom. De la même promotion que Iris et à Poudlard et à la Division.

Incroyable, votre accueil de la semaine dernière ! Ça balaie tous mes doutes sur "est-ce que ça va intéresser quelqu'un ?" J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Tout ça n'existerait pas sans l'aide, le soutien, etc, de Alixe, Dina et Fée Fléa(u) - tellement d'années qu'elles sont là à mes côtés, incroyable !


	3. La chance des débutants

**3| La chance du débutant**

Le samedi en fin d'après-midi, on marche sur les bords de la Seine en direction du restaurant où Harry nous a invités. N'est-ce pas romantique, ça ? Moi et Samuel, main dans la main sur les bords de la Seine, les cheveux au vent dans le jour finissant ?

Le pauvre garçon est malheureusement un peu tendu - on dirait qu'il va entrer dans le restaurant pour arrêter un suspect hautement dangereux plus qu'autre chose. Je fais comme si je ne voyais rien, tout en lui nommant les grands Bâtiments moldus et magiques qui nous entourent. Y'a de quoi faire ! Il essaie de s'y intéresser sans totalement y arriver.

Je l'attire finalement dans une rue transversale qui rejoint le quartier magique. Le restaurant s'appelle La frontière - tout est dit, et plus encore quand on connaît l'obsession de mon grand frère parisien pour la distinction entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Pour la nature de la distinction, préciserait Kane s'il était dans ma tête. Que Merlin m'en préserve !

Quand on s'arrête au lieu-dit, je vois Sam s'effarer des prix indiqués.

"C'est Harry qui paye. T'inquiète, il a de quoi", j'indique factuellement.

Cyrus aime le faire enrager en lui disant qu'il est le plus riche d'entre nous tous puisqu'il a hérité de la fortune de ses parents ,que Papa n'a jamais voulu entamer, en plus des économies faites en son nom. Cyrus oubliait fort commodément qu'il était lui même, comme Mae d'ailleurs, l'héritier direct d'une partie de la fortune de Sirius - Papa ne tardait jamais à le rappeler quand la discussion se répétait en sa présence. L'année dernière, Harry et Brunissande ont décidé de financer plusieurs bourses attribuées par la Fondation Sirius Black, et Cyrus a arrêté de le chambrer sur sa grande fortune : "Je m'en voudrais que mes neveux soient obligés de travailler en arrivant à l'âge adulte" a été sa dernière pique sur le sujet, je me souviens en souriant à moi-même.

"C'est toujours Harry qui paie ?", veut bizarrement savoir Samuel.

"Non, une fois sur deux - on est considérés comme des mômes sans indépendance financière, Kane et moi : on est invités d'office sans doute jusqu'à notre mort", je raconte en reprenant les propres mots de Cyrus. "Prêt ?"

"Oui", il promet avec pas mal de conviction et j'en accepte l'augure. Je ne suis pas non plus tombée amoureuse d'une chiffe-molle. S'il se dit prêt, c'est qu'il l'est.

Sam me tient galamment la porte. Une hôtesse vient à notre rencontre et je lui indique que je suis attendue par mon frère - Harry Lupin.

"Vous êtes accompagnée ?", remarque finement l'hôtesse après un coup d'oeil à son registre.

"C'est une surprise", je reconnais.

"Je vais faire rajouter un couvert", elle indique en me faisant signe de la suivre.

"Tu parles couramment français", me souffle Samuel avec une pointe de stupeur.

Par romantisme et aussi pour éviter de tomber sur la tentaculaire famille de ma belle-soeur Brunissande, nos escapades ont généralement eu des destinations plus chaudes que la France. Ma maîtrise linguistique y était sans doute plus mesurée. J'opine sans trop savoir si je dois expliquer, là, maintenant, pourquoi et comment, Harry a tenu à ce que Kane et moi on apprenne des tas de langues dont le français. On se serait décidés pour briseurs de sorts qu'on aurait eu une vraie avance sur les autres.

Kane est le premier à me repérer derrière l'hôtesse. Il me sourit puis reconnaît Samuel, et son sourire s'élargit. Cyrus, qui me tourne le dos, se rend compte de quelque chose et suit son regard.

"Te voilà enfin, la môme !", il s'écrit en me voyant. "Tu nous fais mourir de faim !"

Comme nous sommes arrivés à la table et qu'un couvert supplémentaire apparaît entre la dernière place inoccupée et Brunissande, Cyrus fronce les sourcils, puis ses yeux tombent sur Samuel qui affiche un sourire incertain, et mon grand-frère et parrain comprend.

"Tu savais, Kane ? Tu savais et tu nous as rien dit !", s'agace Cyrus en se tournant vers mon jumeau.

Tous les autres nous dévisagent trop pour se risquer à commenter.

"Je l'espérais, c'est tout à fait différent", se défend Kane tout sourire.

"Tu le connais ?", continue Cyrus sourcilleux comme un préfet réveillé par des allées et venues suspectes à 3h du matin..

"Eh, on est là !", je les coupe. "Je peux faire les présentations !"

"Voilà une bonne idée", approuve tranquillement Harry.

"Tout le monde, voici mon... ami, Samuel MacDermott - Sam, voici ma famille : Kane, Ginny, Harry, Brunissande et Cyrus."

"Bonjour", se lance Samuel serrant la main de chacun dans l'ordre.

"Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'elle nous ramène quelqu'un", lui indique Cyrus qui ferme le tour. Merci pour la pression.

"Elle m'a dit", reconnaît Samuel avec une fermeté un peu travaillée dans la voix.

"On va être curieux", le prévient mon deuxième grand frère et unique parrain.

"Je le suis aussi", répond Samuel acceptant le défi.

"C'est une bonne réponse", admet Cyrus avec une gaieté visible dans les yeux. "Asseyez-vous là, entre Harry et moi - n'allez pas faire un clan de jeunes avec Kane !"

"T'en fais pas un peu trop ?", intervient Ginny - Que Cerridwen l'exauce dans ses voeux les plus intimes ! "On dirait que tu maries ta fille !"

"Bah, s'il ne s'enfuit pas, c'est bon signe", se marre Harry alors que nous prenons place. Il a un clin d'oeil pour moi derrière ses lunettes comme pour me dire qu'il saura arrêter Cyrus s'il va trop loin. Ou je l'espère trop fort.

"Alors comme ça, tu nous le cachais - fallait quoi, l'aval de Papa et Mae ?", continue immédiatement Cyrus - j'ai un bon flux de pitié vers ma nièce Esperanza - celle qu'on appelle tous Za : elle va attendre encore plus que moi pour présenter l'élu de son coeur, j'en prends le pari !

"Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître vos parents", répond Samuel avant que j'ai surmonté mon agacement.

Cyrus me regarde comme si je venais de pondre un oeuf de dragon doré et écailleux, et je lève les yeux au ciel à la grande joie de Brunissande. Samuel continue : "C'est moi, c'est essentiellement moi, qui ne tenais pas..."

"Moi non plus", je lui rappelle.

"Je suis Auror, je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit mal interprétée.", il explique.

"Ah, on sait au moins d'où tu le sors !", commente Cyrus comme s'il venait de faire une vraie découverte tout seul. Merlin merci, il n'embraye pas sur ce qu'il pense de la Division - "un ramassis détonnant de doux rêveurs et de sales fachos" est sa dernière formulation préférée.

"On est donc moins effrayants que Nymphadora Lupin ?", s'amuse Harry, avant de rajouter très vite et beaucoup plus sérieusement : "Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, Samuel... Plus que tu ne le croies..."

"T'as voulu sortir avec la fille de Greengrass avant Drago, Harry ?", s'enquiert Kane avec bonne humeur. Merci mon frère d'élargir le débat.

Harry regarde furtivement Brunissande, qui lui sourit - pas son magnifique sourire de princesse qui adolescente me faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes de ne pas être métamorphe comme ma mère ; un sourire un peu doux et pensif, paisible aussi, comme un soutien. Ça semble de fait lui donner le courage de répondre avec franchise : "Je suis sortie avec une... Italienne... qui admirait énormément Papa... Ça n'a pas marché entre nous pour une quantité de raisons, dont celle-là. "

"Tu veux dire qu'elle sortait avec Papa par procuration ?", je résume les sourcils froncés - et Ma-Li qui répète toujours qu'on est une famille normale.

Une autre partie de mon cerveau note que Harry nous prend suffisamment pour des égaux aujourd'hui pour nous avouer ça à Kane et moi. J'imagine que les autres savent. D'ailleurs, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, une Italienne. Il me semble qu'elle était venue à Poudlard même... On était mômes et on assiégeait Harry dès qu'il se pointait, seul ou accompagné.. Soudain, je me rappelle qu'elle portait de grandes robes amples assez romantiques et que c'était une louve. Les explications de mon frère prennent toute leur ampleur.

Harry hausse néanmoins les épaules comme pour minimiser les choses.

"Ce serait pousser le raisonnement assez loin, sans doute trop, mais c'était là... un truc qu'on a jamais surmonté...un truc parmi d'autres", il souligne, et je me dis que c'est peut-être pour Brunissande qu'il précise ça.

"Et puis elle est chiante Mae en Commandant, non ?", ajoute Cyrus avec une certaine jubilation - à moins que ça ne soit pour protéger Harry de trop de questions ; ils sont pire que Kane et moi parfois ces deux-là.

"Ta mère ?", s'effare Brunissande. "J'imagine personne de plus... de moins conventionnelle", elle rajoute en se tournant vers les Aurors à la table.

Samuel préfère jouer avec son verre de vin.

"On parle d'une Division d'Aurors", j'interviens donc. "Pas d'une maison de vacances ! Elle ne peut pas exhiber en permanence l'intégralité de son anticonformisme non plus. Elle ne serait pas là où elle est sans savoir se faire respecter..."

Harry a un infime signe de tête d'approbation comme s'il le savait déjà.

"Bref, elle est chiante", s'amuse Kane.

"Mais t'as des bonnes relations avec elle, Samuel ? T'es quel rang ?", enquête Cyrus.

"Je suis Rang Trois", indique mon pauvre Sam avec réserve.

"T'as quel âge ?"

"Vingt-trois."

"T'es bien noté pour être déjà là", juge gentiment Ginny, une main sur l'épaule de mon frère, peut-être pour l'arrêter au besoin.

Elle sait le temps que Ron a mis à grimper les échelons. Il est de Rang Deux aujourd'hui et n'a "pas assez de cheveux blancs pour prétendre aller plus haut", comme il le dit lui-même. Tanya est la plus jeune des Rang Un, et j'ai la chance de l'avoir pour chef. Alors être déjà Rang Trois, sans appui à l'âge de Samuel, c'est une sacrée consécration.

"Sam vient d'être intégré à une équipe spéciale", je me vante à sa place.

Samuel sourit furtivement.

"Je n'ai pas de mauvaises relations avec l'ensemble de la hiérarchie, mais ce sont des relations professionnelles... Je voulais que nous soyons sûrs de nous avant de rendre ça... différent."

"Donc, vous êtes sûrs de vous !", se réjouit Brunissande.

"Ça se fête", renchérit Harry en faisant signe à l'hôtesse. "Amenez-nous du champagne, s'il vous plaît, nous avons quelque chose à célébrer !"

ooo

Presque trois heures plus tard, on se ballade sur l'île de la Cité, à la frontière du monde moldu et sorcier français. Les nuages jouent avec les étoiles.

"Tu es sûre que Mae ne sait pas ?", me questionne doucement Harry - Samuel se fait toujours interviewer par Cyrus, cinq pas devant nous. Comme ils rient souvent, je me dis que je fais mieux de les laisser à leurs discussions.

"Pas que je sache", je réponds avec sincérité.

Grandir à Poudlard m'a appris à surestimer la capacité de mes parents à tout savoir de ma vie sans en discuter avec moi. La moitié de mon dortoir se plaignait de l'indifférence ou de l'incompréhension de leurs parents. L'autre des questions ou du manque de confiance qu'ils ressentaient dans le comportement de leurs géniteurs. Moi, moi, si j'avais été sincère, je me serais plainte de ne jamais réellement savoir ce qui allaient les faire sortir de leur réserve méthodologique. Des tas de punitions ou de rappels à l'ordre semblaient les laisser totalement indifférents - ce qui sidéraient mes condisciples - et puis un changement de coiffure pouvait amener mon père à me prendre à l'écart à la sortie de la grande salle. Que j'aie depuis compris les efforts qu'il faisait pour m'offrir l'adolescence la plus normale possible ne change pas réellement mes réflexes en la matière. Ni ceux de Harry et Kane qui m'entourent et sourient à ma déclaration.

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait su... attendre autant de temps, Iris", estime mon jumeau. "J'ai mangé avec elle lundi - elle s'est ouvertement inquiétée que tu aies l'air de ne faire que bosser... même pas l'air de sortir avec les autres jeunes de la Division - ce sont ses propres mots !"

"Elle voulait voir si tu savais", je décide, "Tu ne l'as jamais vue interroger un suspect !"

"Ça va, elle m'a suffisamment interrogé dans ma propre vie", s'amuse Kane. "Je pense que je peux repérer une enquête maternelle quand j'en subis une..."

"Elle ne sait pas que vous vivez ensemble ?", reprend Harry.

"Rien d'officiel - Sam a gardé officiellement son appartement... On prend notre temps, ok ?"

"Ce n'était pas une critique", tempère notre grand frère pour toujours. "J'essaie d'avoir bien en tête la situation - si l'enquête traversait la Manche..."

"Elle va nous tuer quand elle saura qu'on a su avant elle", estime Kane brutalement.

Cette certitude nous fait rire tous les trois dans la nuit.

oo

"Bon alors ?", je demande quand je me laisse deux heures plus tard tomber sur le sofa avachi de mon appartement - j'aimerais dire nôtre mais je n'ose pas encore.

"Alors quoi ?", questionne Samuel d'un air faussement innocent - il va même jusqu'à arroser les plantes semi-mortes qui traînent devant la fenêtre pour affirmer à quel point il se sent dégagé.

"Tu as survécu", je pose.

Samuel a un rire nerveux.

"J'en espérais pas moins !", il indique.

"OK, mais alors, tu penses quoi d'eux ?"

"Un sacré trio", il répond lentement. "Cyrus fait le plus de bruit mais je me méfierais autant de ton grand frère aux yeux verts..."

"C'est marrant", je lâche.

"Que je me méfie de lui ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais que tu l'appelles comme ça - Cyrus l'appelle très souvent comme ça ! En même temps, c'est le seul de nous tous qui ait les yeux verts."

Ma sortie n'appelle pas réellement de réponse, et Samuel laisse couler - ma remarque et la fin du broc d'eau sur un pauvre rosier desséché qui en laisse tomber ses dernières feuilles.

"Donc tu te méfies d'Harry", je le relance plutôt joueuse.

"Eh bien, Cyrus joue ouvertement les grands protecteurs vis-à-vis de toi, mais Harry est celui qui m'a sondé le plus sérieusement sur mes intentions", il avoue sans me regarder.

"T'as passé le test - selon toi ?"

"Iris... je... je ne suis pas très vieux, et je peux me tromper - tout le monde peut se tromper dans ce domaine mais... je ne demande que ça... Je sais que j'ai l'air de faire tout pour m'échapper mais..."

"Les circonstances sont particulières", je lui concède facilement.

"C'est toi que je veux convaincre en fin de compte", il conclut en m'offrant ses grands yeux bruns chauds.

"Je ne demande que ça", je lui assure avec un murmure.

On se sourit un peu bêtement et gauchement avant de faire en même temps le pas qui nous sépare. On se rejoint en gloussant comme deux ados empruntés.

"Bon, il me reste à affronter ta famille", je souffle quand on a fini de s'embrasser.

"Iris..."

"Ta soeur ?", je propose. Deux Serpentards passent leur vie à faire des compromis.

"Ma soeur ?", il soupire. "Ma relation avec ma soeur... Ma soeur pense que j'ai gâché des capacités qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir en faisant Auror plutôt que de chercher soit une position sûre au Ministère soit une activité bien payée ailleurs - et entretenir toute ma famille dans le même temps sans doute..."

"Tu es dur", je constate.

"Je... je ne sais pas du tout comment elle t'accueillerait, Iris, telle est la vérité. Elle n'est pas spécialement.. aventureuse ..."

"Aventureuse ?", je répète un peu perdue par ce tournant de la discussion.

"La fille d'un lycanthrope ayant choisi la carrière d'Auror... ça fait beaucoup d'aventures en peu de mots."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui n'ai rien à répondre. Les jugements sous-entendus dans les propos de Samuel me glacent au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu anticiper. Une belle famille hostile aux garous dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu craindre.

"Je... il faudrait que je prépare votre rencontre... je ne dis pas que c'est impossible ou que ça va obligatoirement mal se passer, mais ça me met une nouvelle pression et... après l'affaire des pierres, OK ?", il termine.

"Oh bien sûr", je concède facilement.

Je dois manquer d'enthousiasme, il s'essaie à l'humour : "Sonia est moins protectrice de ma personne que tes frères, elle ne te mangera pas !"

"Elle a simplement peur des garous", je lâche plus amère que je ne le voudrais.

"Je n'en sais rien", répond lentement Sam quand il a récupéré du choc provoqué par mes paroles. "Mais... ma famille est assez... conservatrice... En auraient-ils eu le pouvoir, ils n'auraient jamais voté pour Shacklebolt malgré leur sang mêlé et leurs faibles revenus... Telle est la vérité, Iris."

"Donc ils ne voteraient pas pour moi."

"Disons une nouvelle fois que je n'en sais rien. Ma mère aimerait me voir avec quelqu'un - ce n'est pas un mystère. Elle espère même sans doute que je me réoriente vers une carrière moins dangereuse - physiquement et politiquement. Ce sont des gens qui ne demandent rien à personne. Mon père travaille dans un élevage d'abraxans - ma mère s'occupe de sa maison et vend ses légumes à ses voisins. Je suis un peu le... à la fois la fierté et l'électron libre de la famille... Tu ne vas pas changer ça."

"Au contraire", je réalise.

"Après cette affaire", répète Samuel après quelques minutes de réflexion qu'il ne partage pas avec moi. "Paulsen nous a promis de bonnes récup... et j'en profiterai pour aller les voir et préparer le terrain..."

Et c'est lui qui était intimidé de rencontrer ma famille, je songe.

"Après", je répète avec un sourire un peu forcé.

ooo

"Après l'affaire des pierres" semble dès le lendemain un avenir bien lointain. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent pour l'équipe spéciale : les pistes sont rares et ne mènent nulle part. Les cibles sont des bijouteries de toutes tailles - magiques ou moldues. Certains à la Division commencent à récriminer contre la charge de travail que l'équipe spéciale impose aux autres. Mon équipe n'échappe pas à la vague.

Tanya est déchirée entre son soutien à son époux, qui seconde Paulsen à la tête de l'équipe spéciale, et le manque de moyens dont elle dispose pour notre affaire sur les mystérieux trous de mémoire temporaires. Nous continuons tour à tour à compiler des témoignages qui se ressemblent sans avoir le temps de mettre en place un réel dispositif de pistage de la Dame en marron, laquelle continue d'apparaître et de disparaître de notre radar avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Elles sont peut-être plusieurs", envisage sérieusement Winifred Huxley un soir. Elle a pris des cernes marquées sous les yeux et ne doit plus faire autre chose que penser à cette affaire.

"Presque un argument pour qu'on ait notre propre équipe spéciale", s'amuse Tanya en n'ayant pas l'air de l'espérer vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, elle m'indique que je vais rester à la Division les deux jours qui viennent

pour préparer l'audience sur les voleurs à la tire. Pendant que je réalise que je vais effectivement défendre seule un dossier pour la première fois devant le Magenmagot, pas un exercice mais un vrai procès, un mouvement de grogne s'organise dans l'équipe.

"C'est une affaire bien facile pour passer deux jours à relire les dossiers", grommelle Winifred assez fort pour être entendue.

"C'est sa première audience", rappelle Tanya en affichant une mine surprise devant la rébellion de Huxley. La fatigue, je me dis.

"Mais c'est une affaire facile et on est déjà débordé de travail", argumente Winifred. "J'ai besoin d'elle sur le terrain !"

"Tu l'auras après-demain", tranche Tanya en sortant de la pièce pour couper court à la discussion.

"Il y a des noms qui te gagnent des avantages", prétend Hawlish en faisant mine de consoler Huxley. "Une Lupin qui raterait sa première audience, ça ferait désordre !"

Mes joues s'empourprent autant d'agacement contre lui que contre moi-même - celle-là, j'aurais dû la voir venir !

"Je lui dirai ce soir que je suis prête", je propose donc à Winifred, qui commence à secouer la tête comme si elle augurait mal de la réaction de Tanya. "Si besoin, je bosserai à la maison. Je devrais m'en tirer ; tout le monde le dit !", j'insiste en essayant la dérision.

"Ouais, je parie que moi, j'aurais pas un truc aussi mâché", marmonne Hawlish.

"Je n'ai rien demandé !", je crache, excédée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui donner une aussi belle prise - mais c'est plus fort que moi.

"C'est bien là le problème !", rétorque Hawlish avec un sérieux désarmant. Ce n'est même pas du calcul de sa part, il le croit, je réalise.

"Hawlish quand un dossier sera pour toi, qu'il correspondra à une enquête à laquelle tu as participé sans trop de chausse-trappes, crois-moi, tout le monde ici sera content de t'envoyer perdre une demi-journée au Magenmagot", intervient alors Seamus Finnigan qui est arrivé sans qu'on le remarque.

Seamus était à Poudlard avec mon frère Harry sans être un ami aussi proche que Ron ou Hermione ; Adjoint de Tanya, il a eu jusqu'à maintenant un comportement d'une grande neutralité avec moi - ce que j'ai apprécié. Pas que je déplore son intervention actuelle, loin de là, j'espère juste qu'il saura s'arrêter avant que Hawlish ne le croie envoyé par ma mère elle-même pour me sauver de mes petits camarades.

"On vous entend vous plaindre depuis le coin café ; je croyais que vous crouliez de boulot !", il termine sobrement et efficacement.

"Amène-toi Hawlish", soupire Huxley en attrapant son sac.

Ce dernier la suit dehors avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se retient de dire le fond de sa pensée. Je regarde le dossier qui m'attend sur le bureau et j'ai une nette envie de le foutre au feu.

"Il a un truc perso contre toi, ce Hawlish ?", murmure alors Finnigan avec pas mal de douceur. Le ferait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

"Il dit haut et mal ce que beaucoup pensent sans doute", je réponds assez épuisée alors qu'il n'est que neuf heures du mat.

"Beaucoup ? Une poignée de râleurs et d'aigris, Iris", m'assure Finnigan toujours assez bas. "Aller enfoncer cette petite bande devant le Magenmagot n'est ni glorieux, ni facile ; c'est le boulot d'un Auror de Rang Cinq. Point. Huxley regrette simplement ta capacité de travail dans une enquête un peu hors norme."

"Merci", je réponds sobrement mais sincèrement.

"Si tu veux qu'on fasse le point ce soir", il me propose un peu plus fort après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Le point sur ton dossier - avant que tu ailles proposer ta solution à Sawbridge... je devrais avoir un peu de temps en fin d'après-midi..."

"Rien ne t'oblige..."

"Je ne fais pas ça parce que tu t'appelles Lupin, Iris. Je fais ça parce que tu prends un risque - celui de ne pas assez te préparer ; et que si on te laisse y aller mal préparée, on prend un risque collectif. Les Aurors détestent ça."

"Ce n'est pas un risque inutile", je plaide, étonnée d'être aussi déstabilisée par sa sollicitude.

"Si ça l'était, je ne te proposerais pas mon avis", il explicite.

"On dirait mes grands-frères", je le nargue gentiment.

"Bon signe", il sourit. "Harry va bien ?"

"Samedi, il avait l'air en pleine forme", je réponds.

"Dis-lui que s'il passe à Londres, je serai heureux de boire une bière avec lui"

"Ça sera fait", je promets.

"Bon, assez perdu de temps", conclut Seamus en pointant le dossier sur mon bureau du doigt.

"Oui, Chef", je souris avec plus d'entrain que précédemment.

oooo

Je suis au milieu de ma quatrième relecture du dossier. Les notes sur la jurisprudence, les ambiguïtés éventuelles du dossier ajoutées par l'équipe de Dawn sont assez courtes ; Comme tout le monde le répète ; il n'y a pas de réelles complications. Ils ont été pris en flagrant délit, ont utilisé des magies interdites pour essayer de se soustraire à leur arrestation... La plupart sont des récidivistes - sauf les trois plus jeunes dont le chef présumé. Sans doute des débutants.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de zones d'ombre. La gradualité des peines est sans doute la seule chose qui sera discutée, je me dis en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment que mon miroir se met à vibrer. Je le sors immédiatement de ma poche - ça peut être un appel d'un de mes co-équipiers obligés d'utiliser un mode de communication moins magique qu'un feu, une plume, un hibou ou un patronus. L'image qui m'accueille est celle de ma vieille copine Rosabel.

"J'aurais jamais cru que t'allais répondre", elle glousse quand je prends son appel. "T'es pas en train de courir derrière les voleurs de balais ?"

"Non pas vraiment non", je souris. "Je potasse mon premier procès... et les gars volaient directement dans les magasins du chemin de Traverse pour un chef qu'on n'est pas sûr d'avoir pris. C'est un peu le seul enjeu du truc - la responsabilité des uns et des autres."

"C'est les Aurors qui font ça ?"

"Ils ont utilisé des magies interdites quand les policiers ont essayé de les arrêter. On n'était pas loin..."

"Et à vous la gloire", elle comprend.

"En quelque sorte, oui", je reconnais. Pas la peine de chercher à défendre l'indéfendable. "Mais tu m'appelles d'où ?"

"De chez ton frère", elle m'apprend en pointant son miroir vers Kane pour confirmer ses dires. Il a un bébé dans les bras.

"C'est Alphaeus ?", je questionne.

"Lui-même", elle sourit avec la fierté de la jeune mère. "Tu vas voir comme il est beau !"

Rosabel est sage-femme à Lo Paradiso. Une des premières garous européennes à disposer d'un diplôme de sage-femme - en grande partie en raison des efforts déployés par ma belle-soeur Ginny pour mettre sur pied des formations adaptées. Rosabel est partie à Lo Paradiso juste après Poudlard, genre pour l'été. Elle n'en est revenue que pour de courtes formations. Elle est tombée amoureuse du lieu, de l'idée et d'un beau berger brun prénommé Zeno. Mon jumeau, qui a longtemps fantasmé sur elle, est le parrain du bébé témoignant de cette union, et moi sa marraine. Sauf qu'aucun de nous n'a pu se libérer pour aller là-bas pour voir l'enfant depuis sa naissance.

"Tu aurais pu prévenir", je râle.

"En fait, ce n'était pas prémédité : une délégation de Lo Paradiso venait à Londres ; je me suis glissée dedans..."

"A la Fondation", je vérifie inutilement.

"Tu ne sais pas, la fille dont parlait Harry, samedi, son ex-copine italienne, elle en est", intervient Kane en se penchant pour être dans l'axe du miroir. "C'est Zeno qui nous l'a dit."

"Aradia est l'une des principales représentantes de Lo Paradiso", précise Rosabel avec une révérence marquée. "Kane m'a dit pour Harry et elle -... je... j'ai du mal à l'imaginer !"

Je hausse les épaules parce que je ne connais pas cette Aradia et que tout ça me parait totalement irréel. Sans compter avec la frousse que Rosabel a toujours eu d'Harry - enfin jusqu'à la fois où il nous a surpris avec une baguette qu'on avait piquée à Merwyna et qu'il lui a juré que ça ne suffirait pas à la faire exclure des cours de la Fondation. La frousse s'est sans doute plus ou moins transformée en dévotion. Un truc comme un raccourci de notre quasi malédiction familiale en un sens.

"Kane m'a dit que t'avais des trucs à me dire", elle embraye avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

"Pas par miroir", je réponds en baissant la voix et en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire et paranoïaque autour de moi.

"Tu peux te libérer demain après-midi ? Kane peut ; on se disait qu'on ferait un thé à la fondation.. comme avant. Virgil nous invite !", propose Rosabel avec cet enthousiasme que j'ai toujours associé à elle.

"Pas trop tôt", je réfléchis à haute voix - les yeux sur le planning. "Mais avec plaisir, Rosie !"

"Tu nous amènes ton truc-à-dire", elle insiste.

"Ça, rien n'est moins sûr !"

"Allez !"

"Faudrait un miracle pour qu'il soit libre", je prétends en pensant que le plus gros miracle serait qu'il accepte de venir.

"Bah, les Lupin ont ça dans le sang, les miracles !", elle rétorque avec un clin d'oeil.

ooooo

Notes sur les jeunes garous (on les a tous déjà vus mais bon)

Rosabel Tanner a l'âge de Iris et Kane. Elle est sage-femme et marié à un berger de Lo Paradiso. Elle était à Gryffondor et Kane en a été amoureux.

Virgil Trey est lui aussi du même âge. Il a fait ses études à Poufsouflle. Il est devenu éducateur à la Fondation.

Zeno Pastore - apprenti berger à Lo Paradiso dans La Distinction, mari de Rosabel.

Alphaeus Pastore-Tanner - fils de Rosabel et Zeno filleul de Iris et Kane. Alphaeus, ça veut dire le changeant.


	4. Le sens de la mesure

**4 | Le sens de la mesure**

Je rentre chez Harrod's, le plus grand magasin de jouets moldu de Londres, avec un peu de rage au coeur. Malgré le soutien de Finnigan, Tanya a refusé de revenir sur la position. Je dois rester au bureau demain.

"Je ne dis pas que tu ne connais pas ton dossier, Iris", elle a même cru bon d'ajouter avec le ton paternaliste de rigueur. "Je dis juste que, si tu t'éparpilles, tu ne seras pas aussi efficace au Magenmagot."

"Ce dossier n'a pas besoin de moi...", j'ai vainement insisté.

"Tout dossier a besoin d'être défendu", elle m'a abruptement coupée. "Les petits comme les gros - ne le méprise pas parce que celui de la Dame en marron a l'air plus exotique !"

Même Finnigan n'a pas osé lui dire que ce n'était pas du tout le fond de ma position. J'ai décidé de m'arrêter de protester avant de transformer notre opposition en un truc suffisamment énorme pour venir aux oreilles de mes autres collègues, voire de ma mère. Ça ne le méritait pas. J'ai donc humblement acquiescé et je suis rentrée chez moi mon satané dossier sous le bras.

Mon dépit me fait acheter une vraie meute de peluches pour le petit Alphaeus, le bébé de Rosabel. Je sais que la présence des enfants n'est possible à Lo Paradiso que parce qu'une série de familles moldus du village voisin a accepté, contre rémunération, de les prendre chez eux pendant les pleines lunes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on leur a raconté pour justifier le truc mais j'en ai déduit que des peluches moldues sont bien indiquées pour accompagner les premières années du fils de ma vieille copine Rosie. Je suis à la caisse quand mon miroir vibre - une inspection rapide m'apprend que c'est Sam - je réponds donc comme si c'était un téléphone moldu.

"Je finis une course et je rentre", j'explique.

"Je.. je ne pourrai pas...r... dîner avec toi ce soir", murmure Sam, l'air sincèrement désolé. Il faut que je me retienne de regarder la tête qu'il peut faire en disant ça.

"Le boulot ?"

"Je suis à Manchester, sans doute pour toute la nuit - et je t'en dis déjà trop", il confirme toujours très bas.

"Toute la nuit ?", j'insiste en reprenant ma monnaie sans la recompter et en m'éloignant rapidement afin d'avoir une chance d'utiliser normalement mon miroir avant qu'il ne coupe la communication.

"Certainement."

"Demain matin ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Une bonne piste ?", j'essaie de me montrer positive alors que je dévale un escalator aussi vite que je peux avec mon gros paquet de peluches pour rejoindre l'extérieur..

"Peut-être."

"Tu ne peux rien dire ?"

"C'est ça."

"Hé, McDermott, tu t'amènes ?!", lance alors une voix qui me glace - celle de Ron Weasley. S'il a entendu la mienne, il est bien capable de l'avoir reconnue. "A qui tu parles comme ça ? T'as une copine maintenant ?"

"Quelqu'un avec qui je devais dîner", répond assez froidement Samuel.

"Toi, t'as une copine !", s'amuse Ron à haute voix. J'entends d'autres voix qui s'esclaffent, dont le rire argentin de Charity Perkins dont j'ai été l'Aspirante. De mieux en mieux. Si la Division se met en tête de découvrir qui peut être la copine de Samuel, je ne donne pas cher de notre anonymat.

"Bref, je te rappelle quand j'ai du temps", commente Samuel sur un ton désolé.

"Ok", je murmure, toujours totalement angoissée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse reconnaître ma voix. Il met fin à l'appel et je ne suis pas dehors.

oo

Je passe la soirée sur mon fichu dossier à me demander ce que je ne vois pas de si important dedans. Quand mon esprit vagabonde - souvent -, je repense à notre appel écourté et je me demande si je suis totalement paranoïaque.

Je suis à l'aube au bureau parce que je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas m'inquiéter du fait que Samuel n'ait pas trouvé le moment pour me rappeler. Mais la Division ne sait rien sur l'équipe spéciale - même pas qu'elle puisse ou ait pu à un moment être à Manchester. Enfin, ceux qui savent n'en font pas un sujet de pause café. Moi-même, je ne fais rien pour changer cette donnée.

Huxley et Hawlish reviennent dans l'après-midi l'air crevés.

"Des nouvelles ?", je questionne quand ils s'installent en face de moi. Je suis prête à tout pour ne pas rouvrir mon dossier pour demain.

"Tu es prête pour le Magenmagot ?", me renvoie un peu sèchement Huxley.

"Mieux que pour mes Aspics de Défense contre les forces du mal", je soupire avec sincérité - et j'ai eu des notes optimales, mieux que tous mes frères, et ça, tout le monde le sait. "J'ai même corrigé des fautes d'orthographe dans ce dossier !"

"Au moins t'as pas d'ampoules aux pieds", marmonne Hammond en délaçant ses baskets pour le bonheur olfactif général..

"Seamus m'a dit que vous avez essayé de faire revenir Tanya sur sa décision hier soir?", me glisse Huxley plus gentiment que précédemment tout en ouvrant la fenêtre sans un commentaire.

"Sans beaucoup de succès", je regrette ouvertement.

"En même temps, même à trois, je doute qu'on ait avancé plus", commente Winifred avant que Hammish ait eu le temps de trouver une vacherie à me balancer. "On a une vingtaine de témoignages maintenant, et pas plus de pistes !"

"Dommage", je soupire en me demandant pourquoi Tanya pensait que cette enquête puisse être plus excitante que d'autres..

"La seule avancée", continue Huxley, "c'est une sorte de motif qu'on devine si on dresse une chronologie des plaintes". En parlant elle a déroulé un parchemin avec des dates et des noms. "On a cinq ou six victimes et puis plus rien pendant une semaine plus ou moins. Puis la Dame en marron revient, et il y a de nouvelles victimes."

"En fait, c'est comme s'il y avait des vagues de contaminations", je comprends quand Huxley a punaisé son petit classement sur le mur du bureau.

"Exactement", elle confirme. Hammond hausse les épaules ; "Il ne croit pas que ça ait une importance", elle rajoute inutilement.

"Le truc... ça serait de voir ce qui provoque son retour...", je me risque toujours par crainte qu'un manque de conversation me renvoie à mon fichu dossier.

"Tu devrais appeler ton frère, pas le Survivant mais le fana des indiens, il nous trouverait une étoile responsable de tout ça", se marre Hammon en sortant du chocolat de son tiroir. "A moins qu'on se crève pour rien : c'étaient quand, les pleines lunes ?"

"Il n'y a pas trois pleines lunes par mois", je lui rappelle en ayant l'impression d'être une sainte. Huxley s'est figée pendant notre échange. Je crois qu'elle cherche quoi dire et je décide de l'en décharger : "Ça m'a l'air beaucoup moins symbolique qu'aucun cycle astral."

"Et c'est la soeur de l'inventeur du truc qui nous le dit", commente Hammond la bouche pleine.

"Je ne me rappelle plus - tu n'as pas eu assez pour continuer l'arithmancie aux ASPICS, c'est ça ?", je lui jette.

"Merlin, mais vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ?!", gronde Winifred Huxley d'un seul coup.

"On blague, Chef", affirme Hawlish, et je préfère ne pas commenter.

"Eh bien, cette enquête est très sérieuse, et je tends à penser qu'aucun corps astral n'a des cycles correspondant aux allées et venues de la Dame en marron, mais si tu veux, Hawlish, je peux t'envoyer à l'Université consulter une astronome", menace Huxley. Pour un peu, j'applaudirais - ou j'appellerais Cyrus pour savoir quel serait le pire expert auprès de qui l'envoyer.

"Comme tu veux, Huxley", répond beaucoup plus sobrement Hawlish. Je crois qu'il est sur le point de lui proposer de partager sa tablette de chocolat.

"Reste à trouver où elle part et pourquoi", je propose en guise de paix.

"Je ne vois qu'une seule façon de le faire", soupire Huxley et, comme elle a notre attention complète : "L'attraper la prochaine fois qu'elle daignera se pointer sur le chemin de traverse et lui demander !"

ooo

Après avoir une nouvelle fois récité ma présentation du dossier à mes collègues - cette fois, Winifred, Seamus et deux Aspirants réquisitionnés dans un couloir, je prends le chemin de la Fondation par le chemin moldu. Mes deux sacs de peluches pendent au bout de mes bras quand mon miroir se met à vibrer.

"J'arrive", je marmonne en posant mes sacs sur un banc qui n'a pas l'air trop mouillé pour extraire mon miroir de mes poches. Mon coeur fait un bond de midinette en voyant le visage de Samuel.

"Hé, t'es vivant !", je souris sans doute de toutes mes dents.

"Sain et sauf à la maison", il répond avec un sourire lui aussi. "Je t'attends."

"Ah", je lâche, instantanément désolée.

"Tu n'es pas de service - j'ai regardé", il s'étonne.

"Non, mais je suis attendue à la Fondation, là", je lui apprends. "Tu te souviens de Rosabel Tanner ?"

"Gryffondor, grande gueule et boursière de la fondation ?", il répond après une demi minute de réflexion.

"Voilà", je réponds sobrement. Ce n'est pas le moment de me plaindre qu'il n'emploie pas le mot lycanthrope - je suis au beau milieu d'une rue moldue , quasi vide, mais quand même. "Elle est là avec son bébé... on doit prendre le thé..."

"Je reprends à 22h", il soupire.

"Elle n'est pas là longtemps", j'argumente.

"Moi non plus", il souligne.

"Viens", je propose faute de meilleure idée - voire d'idée tout court.

"A la Fondation de ton père ?", il vérifie.

"Il y aura Kane, Virgil et moi - ce n'est pas une fête officielle..." j'argumente. "Ça ne sera pas long." Et ce n'est PAS la fondation de mon père, je pense très fort.

"N'est-ce pas un peu tôt..."

"Je ne t'oblige à rien, Samuel. Kane lui a parlé de toi, et elle avait envie de te rencontrer..."

"Il lui en a parlé !", s'affole celui que j'aime.

"Merlin, Samuel ! Je sais que tu es crevé, que tu es sur une enquête difficile, tout ça, mais je n'entends pas te cacher toute ma vie ! Rosie ou Virgil sont mes copains depuis que j'ai cinq ans ; et si quelqu'un sait la valeur du silence, c'est bien eux ! Mais si tu veux te morfondre tout seul..."

"Ok, ok, je viens", il me coupe l'air plutôt dégoûté de devoir céder.

"Je t'attends à...", je commence, désolée de la manière dont tout cela s'enchaîne mal.

"Je saurais sonner à la porte d'une Fondation", il grince.

"Eh bien, un, la maison est incartable, deux, si tu veux passer inaperçu, évite de sonner... Le secrétaire de mon père serait du genre à te poser des questions gênantes si c'est lui qui ouvre."

Il évite de me répondre que j'ai sans doute raison, je lui montre par miroir un lieu où il peut transplaner pour me rejoindre. Il est là trois minutes plus tard.

"Ne crois pas que tu auras toujours le dessus", il râle en m'enlaçant quand même.

"Mais je ne cherche pas à l'avoir", je soupire avec sincérité.

"Allons-y, tes amis t'attendent", il décide en me guidant vers la rue. "Je pensais te trouver en train d'apprendre ton dossier pour demain par coeur !"

"Je peux le réciter à l'envers, crois-moi ! J'ai passé deux jours dessus et il n'y a pas assez de contenu pour que ça ne suffise pas !"

"Tant mieux", il commente sobrement.

Je l'entreprendrais bien sur la question de Hawlish - est-ce qu'on m'a vraiment filé le dossier le plus facile de l'année ? -, mais nous sommes au pied de l'escalier de la Fondation. Je m'arrête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"On y est." Pendant qu'il regarde, dubitatif, les façades décrépies générées par le sortilège qui protège la Fondation, je sors un crayon de papier de ma poche et je trace au dos d'un ticket de métro pêché dans une autre poche l'adresse de la Fondation. "Lis." Il s'exécute et relève la tête ; je vois que le paysage a changé à son sourire.

"J'en avais jamais vu fonctionner en vrai", il commente dans un souffle.

"Allons-y", je réponds sobrement. Je déchiquette le ticket en minuscules morceaux en montant l'escalier. Virgil ouvre la porte avant qu'on ait atteint le paillasson.

"Je te guettais ! Tu es accompagnée ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas de Samuel McDermott ?", je fais mine de m'étonner. "Serpentard, deux ans de plus que nous."

"Désolé", commente gentiment Virgil en nous faisant entrer et en serrant la main de Samuel qui est un peu tendu. "Ta tête me dit quelque chose, mais rien de précis."

"Pareil", articule Samuel visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Tu connais Rosabel ?", s'informe Virgil.

"Si on te demande, je suis venue seule, Virgil", je propose afin de calmer le jeu avec une dose de vérité. "Samuel est un collègue et un ami, mais on..."

"Rien d'officiel", comprend Virgil avec un large sourire compréhensif qui mortifie Samuel, je crois. "Ok, ok, pas de souci, il n'y a que nous ! Michael est sorti ; Thaddeus est avec ton père à..."

"Tu l'as amené !", s'écrie Rosabel en se jetant à mon cou quand on pénètre dans le petit salon. "Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit sur les miracles !"

"Ne me l'affole pas, s'il te plaît, et montre-moi mon filleul", je contre en empêchant Rosabel de sauter sur Samuel.

Je laisse Kane lui serrer la main en me demandant si Samuel ira jusqu'à l'engueuler pour avoir mentionné son existence. Rosabel me met le petit Alphaeus dans les bras et Virgil sert des tasses de thé. Personne dans mon dos ne semble être devenu agressif et je décide de les oublier.

"Il est magnifique !", je promets donc à ma copine en lissant une mèche brune qui barre le front du petit être dans mes bras.

"Et tout à fait normal", renchérit Rosabel avec fierté. "Enfin aussi normal que toi ou Kane", elle rajoute avec un clin d'oeil.

"Bah les Sangs de lune font de bons médecins et paraît-il de pas trop mauvais Aurors", commente Kane avec un ton dégagé.

"Les sangs de quoi ?", s'enquiert Samuel avec une raideur contrastant avec la légèreté de mon frère.

"Les enfants de lycanthrope ont des dons innés pour les catalyses", répond aimablement Kane - on ne croirait jamais à l'entendre qu'il ait eu tant de fascination un peu malsaine pour la question pendant longtemps. "C'est une bonne qualité pour réaliser des actes magiques médicaux."

"Cette fameuse catalyse", commente Samuel avec une certaine nervosité cachée derrière une façade d'amusement - comme si la famille Lupin avait un hobby, un peu ridicule, baptisé catalyse.

"Je vois que vous en êtes aux souvenirs", répond mon jumeau avec une satisfaction sans doute déplacée.

Si la feinte légèreté de mon frère pourrait m'agacer et m'amener à lui rentrer dedans pour lui rappeler certains faits dont il n'est toujours pas très fier, je le sais, la nervosité de Samuel m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi elle est due. D'être entouré de deux garous ? D'être présenté à deux de mes amis d'enfance? De savoir que j'ai un sang pas totalement identique à la moyenne de sorciers qu'ils soient purs ou non ?

Avec son air olympien un peu piqué à mon père, Virgil distribue ses tasses de thé. La mienne reste en suspension devant moi tant que j'ai Alphaeus dans les bras. Rosabel finit par le mettre dans un couffin quand je lui fais ouvrir les cadeaux que j'ai amenés.

"T'as toujours autant le sens de la mesure, Iris !", elle lâche dans un éclat de rire quand elle a fini de déballer la ménagerie que j'ai réunie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de tout ça !"

"Il choisira ce qu'il préfère", je contre avec facilité. " Zeno n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Les bergers restent à Lo Paradiso surtout au printemps. Je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur parce que je peux traduire pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais ou ne maîtrisent pas les sortilèges de traduction, et que tout le monde savait que rentrer en Angleterre me ferait plaisir. Je n'ai pas le moyen de me payer des portoloins tous les quatre matins."

"On a bien de la chance alors qu'ils t'aient embarquée !", je commente diplomatiquement. A Lo Paradiso tout ou presque est mis en commun, je le sais. Personne ne manque réellement de ce dont il a besoin. Personne ne roule sur l'or non plus.

"Si t'as besoin de venir, tu nous demandes", affirme Kane beaucoup moins diplomatiquement. "T'entends, Rosie ?", il insiste. "On sera toujours content de te voir, de vous voir tous les trois. Point."

"C'est gentil", sourit Rosabel avec un peu de gêne. Elle sait bien que Kane a été amoureux d'elle pas mal de temps. Même si je crois qu'ils sont convaincus maintenant qu'il ne reste entre eux qu'une amitié profonde, un moment comme ça lui rappelle aussi ce à quoi elle n'a pas donné suite. Les Lupin n'ont pas seulement un nom, ils ont aussi des ressources financières relativement importantes. Pas de quoi concurrencer Greengrass, mais de quoi payer des portoloins pour l'Italie "tous les quatre matins".

"Kane a raison", je décide quand même d'appuyer. Je vais développer que l'or sert à ça quand la porte s'ouvre inopinément sur mon père - enfin notre père.

"Une rumeur est arrivée à mes oreilles et je vois qu'elle est vraie !", il lance en entrant, souriant et chaleureux, ouvertement content de voir Rosabel.

Il nous voit bien sûr mais, comme il s'y attend, il ne s'arrête pas à nous. Il se retourne brusquement quand il réalise qu'il reconnaît moins Samuel. Comme Rosabel s'est levée pour venir à sa rencontre, ils continuent sur leur élan ; mon père et mon amie se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle l'entraîne devant le couffin d'Alphaeus toujours endormi. Kane et moi échangeons des regards, embêtés pour mon frère, affolés sans doute pour moi. Samuel semble vouloir se fondre dans les rideaux. Virgil décide de servir une nouvelle tasse de thé que Papa refuse avec simplicité.

"McDermott", il affirme en se tournant l'instant d'après vers Samuel. "Je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Non, Professeur", répond Samuel l'air tellement gêné que je me demande si je vais avoir le courage de me lancer à son aide. Autant qu'il en ait pour son or, non ?

"On travaille ensemble", je décide quand même d'essayer.

"Je croyais que vous étiez dans l'équipe spéciale, Samuel", m'oppose mon père avec son air qui me met au défi de continuer à le prendre pour un imbécile. Il y a au moins une Auror qui parle de l'enquête en dehors de la Division, si vous voulez mon avis. Et on dit que l'exemple doit venir d'en haut !

"Personne ne travaille que sur un seul dossier", j'argumente avec un aplomb que j'ai acquis petite et parfois chèrement. Je ne crois pas que mon père soit dupe mais il apprécie l'effort à sa juste valeur.

"Ah oui, le manque continuel d'effectif de la Division", il commente donc en tendant la main à Samuel qui la serre sans trouver un mot à dire. "Bienvenu à la Fondation - je suis heureux de voir que vous aviez gardé contact avec Rosabel malgré votre différence d'âge et de maison."

"Papa", je soupire, consciente de l'aveu contenu dans ce soupir mais terriblement peinée pour Samuel.

"Iris... Iris me parle de la Fondation depuis... un certain temps", se lance Samuel à ma grande surprise. Même Papa a l'air pris à contre-pied, c'est dire. "C'était une occasion, petite, mais une occasion néanmoins", il termine avec cette voix travaillée qui est son bouclier.

"Il n'y a pas de petites occasions", arrive à répondre Papa qui a sans doute une expérience colossale des conversations mondaines à chausse-trappes. Il regarde Samuel comme s'il attendait une suite.

"Je te croyais avec Aradia, Remus", intervient Rosabel avec un peu de curiosité et d'amusement dans les yeux. C'est peut être en souvenir de toutes les fois où je lui ai sauvé la mise - à la fondation comme à Poudlard, avec mon statut de fille de Remus, mon culot et mon bagout.

"Nous avions fini avec ces vieux barbons de l'université", lui répond aimablement Papa. "Je me suis dit que j'allais te saluer, toi et ton fils, avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps - il faut que je sois là-bas pour le dîner. Je vous laisse à vos souvenirs de jeunes", il continue en regardant sa montre. "Nous nous reverrons peut-être avant le départ de la délégation, Rosabel ?"

"J'espère bien", affirme mon amie avec un grand sourire sincère.

"Jeunes gens", conclut Papa sans réellement s'appesantir sur l'un de nous et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je me demande une demi-seconde si je dois le suivre pour essayer de rattraper ce qui peut l'être, mais Virgil me devance en se rappelant qu'il y a des courriers pour lui, et en sortant de la pièce avec lui.

"Bah comme ça, c'est fait", commente Kane qui n'aime pas que les choses traînent.

"Pas vraiment", je rétorque ; le regard furieux de Samuel sur mon frère dit bien la même chose.

"Vous compliquez bien trop les choses", estime mon jumeau en haussant les épaules.

"Je ne te savais pas du tout expert en la matière", je lâche sans chercher une seconde à amoindrir le coup.

Kane inspire très légèrement, pose délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la table et se tourne vers Rosabel en m'ignorant superbement :

"Alors cette maternité, elle fonctionne ?"

Je sais que je devrais m'intéresser au développement, à l'ouverture de Lo Paradiso mais là, tout de suite, c'est Samuel qui moccupe. Je le regarde, rigide et mal à l'aise.

"On va y aller", je lâche. "Rosabel, si tu as du temps, un midi... mais Samuel bosse de nouveau dans quelques heures - on va y aller !"

ooooo

On ne dit rien jusqu'à l'appartement. On ne dit rien après être entrés dans l'appartement. Je ne vois même pas comment commencer la conversation. Samuel part dans la cuisine et, au bruit, se prépare un encas d'Auror qui va retourner au boulot dans moins de deux heures. Je mets de la musique, envisage de prendre une douche - y renonce, regarde les plantes arrosées l'autre jour par Sam : elles n'ont pas repris vie. Je balance un sort de croissance végétale qui me revient des cours de botanique sans être sûre qu'il soit bien adapté. Rien de visible ou d'immédiat en tout cas. Après m'être regardée dans un miroir et trouvée pathétique, je décide d'aller le rejoindre au risque qu'on se dispute.

"Il ne devait pas passer", j'énonce en me disant qu'il n'est pas la peine d'élaborer.

"C'est ton frère qui te l'a dit ?", veut savoir Samuel qui a fini de préparer assez de sandwiches pour deux.

Voilà qui ne va pas dans le sens de plus de proximité entre Kane et lui, je songe amèrement tout en essayant de me rappeler exactement comment les choses se sont enchaînées.

"Rosabel et lui m'ont appelée pour m'inviter et ils ont dit qu'il n'y aurait personne à la Fondation. Pour moi, ça voulait dire aussi mon père", j'explique. "Ils ont insisté pour que tu viennes - et tu étais là quand Virgil a répété qu'il n'y aurait que nous, que ta venue ne serait pas connue des autres employés de la Fondation..."

"Mais ton père peut repasser à sa Fondation quand il veut", soupire Sam en me tendant le plat de sandwiches comme un geste de paix. J'ai l'estomac totalement serré, mais j'en prends un.

"J'imagine que j'ai exagéré en estimant le risque infime", je commente en guise d'excuse.

"Il a compris qu'on était ensemble ?", demande Samuel sans sembler se faire beaucoup d'illusions sur ma réponse.

"Je pense, oui", j'admets.

On mange notre sandwich en silence.

"Il va le dire à ta mère", se force à énoncer Samuel.

"Pas sûr", je soupire en essuyant machinalement les miettes qui se sont prises dans mon pull. "Ils ne se cachent pas grand-chose - tu as vu qu'il connaissait précisément la composition de l'équipe mais..."

"Il m'a vraiment reconnu ou ta mère sait déjà pour nous et...", il me coupe.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas", je ne le laisse pas finir parce qu'il tombe pile dans mes délires les plus intimes. "Ce n'est pas toujours facile de savoir ce qu'ils savent vraiment sur nous parce qu'ils mettent un point d'honneur à avoir l'air de ne pas savoir." Je lui laisse le temps de débrouiller cette affirmation complexe avant de reprendre : "Mais Kane est sûr que Mae ne sait pas..."

"Kane", souligne durement Samuel, pas très loin de prendre mon jumeau en grippe, je crois.

"Kane ne ment jamais", je lui oppose. Il lève les mains comme pour dire qu'il me laisse seule juge. "Ce qui me paraît probable est que Mae - ma mère - ait parlé à mon père de l'équipe spéciale, et qu'il ait donc eu ton nom à l'esprit ; genre : ah oui, le petit McDermott, serpentard, bon en Défense et calamiteux en astronomie", j'explique en imitant la voix de mon père dix mille fois moins bien que Cyrus le ferait. Ça arrache quand même un sourire fugace à Sam quand il reconnaît l'intention. "Du coup, il t'a reconnu assez vite tout à l'heure, puis il s'est demandé qui avait pu t'amener, et j'étais la seule coupable logique ; on est Aurors tous les deux. Restait la raison pour que tu viennes à un thé en l'honneur du môme de Rosabel et..."

"Il a jugé peu probable que j'aie été ami avec elle à Poudlard", complète sobrement Samuel. J'opine. Pas la peine de mentir. "OK, quelque part, en le voyant entrer, je savais que c'était fichu mais... pourquoi il ne dirait pas tout ça à ta mère dès ce soir, d'après toi ?"

"Hum... parce qu'il sait que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là. Il peut décider d'attendre et de voir si je veux te présenter et comment...", je réponds sincèrement mais en me sentant rougir.

Le regard bleu pâle de Samuel dit clairement qu'il n'y croit pas beaucoup.

"C'est son style", j'insiste. "Comme mes frères l'autre soir, il peut comprendre que je ne veuille pas que ma relation avec un autre Auror soit officielle... Il sait le prix d'être toujours observé... Il sait combien ça peut fausser des choses... Je crois qu'il se taira au moins un temps... Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la violence de ta réaction", je rajoute.

"La violence de ma réaction ?", répète Samuel. Comme je prends un autre sandwich plutôt que de lui répondre, il opine avec un soupir. "Admettons. Je sais, j'aurais dû faire un peu plus face", il reconnaît humblement.

"Tu as été surpris", je tempère avec sincérité. "Moi aussi", je rajoute.

"Il a dû penser que j'étais un pauvre imbécile, pas très courageux", il regrette.

"Remus ne juge pas les gens aussi vite que ça", je soupire. Mais dans ma famille, les mecs sont tous des Gryffondors, je garde pour moi ; Cyrus aurait sans doute demandé ma main en direct ; Harry y aurait peut-être mis plus de forme mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais essayé de faire corps avec les rideaux. Kane n'aurait sans doute pas accepté de venir à la Fondation dans des conditions pareilles.

Heureusement peu enclin à la légilimancie, Samuel hausse les épaules, observe longuement le plafond avant de proposer : "Tu devrais aller le voir, non ? Lui expliquer ?"

"Pas très envie", je soupire en reposant mon deuxième sandwich sur la table.

"Ah", s'étonne Samuel. "Pourquoi ? Si tu as raison, s'il comprend la situation..."

"Sam, j'irai le voir quand tu iras voir ta famille et quand on sera prêts à officialiser les choses. Tu as une grosse enquête, j'ai mon premier procès demain... Tout ça peut attendre qu'on ait l'esprit libre pour le faire !"

"Ce n'est pas loin du chantage, tu sais ?", il répond très bas.

"Pourquoi ? Tu m'as promis que tu allais parler à ta famille !", je m'agace franchement cette fois.

"Iris, si tu te trompes, si ta mère m'apostrophe sur ma relation avec toi...maintenant...", il plaide, le poids de ce qu'il imagine les conséquences sur sa carrière sur le 'maintenant'.

"Elle ne fera pas ça", je le coupe sans savoir si j'ai entièrement raison. "Ce ne serait pas seulement un problème pour toi, mais pour moi et donc pour elle."

Samuel me regarde longuement avant de se lever.

"Je voudrais bien te faire confiance - je ne demande que ça - mais... mais croire que ton père ne dira rien à ta mère au nom d'une quelconque liberté de vivre ta vie qu'il te laisserait... que ta mère ne me fera pas comprendre que... Excuse-moi, mais ça me semble... Tu veux que ça soit moi qui aille lui parler, c'est ça ?"

"Parler à qui ?", je questionne d'une voix un peu tremblante, je crois.

"A toi de me dire", il répond du tac au tac.

"Samuel... je ne te demanderais jamais de parler à mes parents pour moi", j'essaie de répondre.

"Non, tu préfères laisser des rencontres fortuites faire le boulot !"

"Tu es injuste", je lâche.

"Tant mieux", il répond en sortant de la cuisine.

Le temps que je décide que je peux laisser de côté mon amour propre et essayer de le raisonner, la porte de l'appartement a claqué.

ooooo

Voià pour cette semaine. Je vous laisse à vos paris sur comment la relation entre Samuel et Iris va évoluer et aussi sur où les enquêtes vont les mener - vos hypothèses m'intéressent !  
Alixe, Dina et Fée étaient là pendant l'écriture, n'en doutez pas.


	5. Le dossier le plus facile de la décennie

5 | Le dossier le plus facile de la décennie

Sam ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle de toute la nuit. Pas plus durant mon petit déjeuner que j'expédie, j'ai l'estomac bien trop serré pour avaler plus qu'un jus de citrouille. Je passe rapidement à la Division, officiellement pour vérifier que mon affectation n'a pas changé - Finnigan me regarde comme si je venais de poser la question en Sirénéen - et, officieusement, pour voir ce qu'on dit de l'équipe spéciale. Pas grand-chose, c'est un fait.

Alors que je repars pour le Magenmagot, ayant épuisé les raisons de traîner là, j'ai une montée d'adrénaline en me retrouvant nez à nez avec Mãe au détour d'un couloir. Elle revient d'être allée se chercher une énorme tasse de thé qui embaume la cannelle - son thé préféré. Elle est seule.

"Iris !", elle me sourit avec un air totalement normal - j'ai beau être suspicieuse, il n'y a même pas un éclat étrange dans le coin de ses yeux gris. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui", je réponds d'une voix sans doute trop atone. "Je vais au Magenmagot ce matin", je rajoute comme on avoue avoir un contrôle d'astronomie mal révisé.

"On m'a dit", elle répond avec une espèce de moue désabusée comme pour me demander d'excuser ceux qui lui rapportent mon emploi du temps. "Bonne chance."

"Je ne crois pas que la chance ait beaucoup à voir dans cette affaire", je rétorque en ne cessant de me demander s'il serait malin et opportun que je parle la première de Sam - de me demander si Papa lui a dit. Ça prend même le pas sur vérifier que je n'ai pas eu le dossier le plus facile du trimestre par piston.

"On a toujours besoin d'un peu de chance", répond Mãe en soufflant sur son thé. Ses yeux sont plus inquisiteurs cette fois. Merlin sait ce qu'elle tire de ma si courte réponse ! "Il paraît que tu trépignes de retourner débusquer cette fameuse Dame en marron", elle lâche après avoir ostensiblement vérifié que nous étions toujours seules.

"Disons que mes petits camarades ont l'air de trouver que je me planque derrière le dossier le plus facile de la décennie", je décide de lui avouer - puisque les rumeurs vont jusqu'à elle, autant compléter.

"Oh", elle comprend avec un grand acquiescement de la tête. "Oh, ok, c'est ça le fond de l'histoire ! D'abord, sache qu'un dossier qui mêle les Aurors et les Policiers n'est jamais le plus facile de la décennie, Iris - j'espère qu'on te l'a fait comprendre."

Je ne dois pas bien réussir à cacher que ce n'est pas réellement le cas, je crois, parce qu'elle grimace et, cette fois, ce n'est pas désabusé. Je me demande sur qui cette grimace va retomber - Tanya ? Dawn ? Seamus ? Ce sont tous des gens qui m'épaulent, et ça ne me rend pas tellement enthousiaste de les imaginer devoir se justifier.

"Garde-toi de choper trop vite le complexe de supériorité des Aurors, Iris", reprend doucement Mãe en semblant se décider à ne pas commenter (sur) le silence de mes supérieurs. "Les Policiers magiques ont une véritable expertise de la société sorcière et du fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Ils hésitent souvent à nous le faire savoir parce qu'ils se font trop souvent rabrouer par nous - c'est un fait. Je passe beaucoup de temps à réparer ces accrocs - alors rien que ça, avoir des relations de travail normales avec eux, c'est un enjeu. Je te souhaite donc la chance de ne pas te faire un ennemi du policier qui s'assiéra à côté de toi ce matin et qui devra te laisser défendre un dossier qu'il connaît au moins aussi bien que toi !"

"Message reçu", j'articule quand elle a fini ce qui m'a semblé ressembler à un cri du coeur. Je me dis juste après que c'est le premier vrai conseil professionnel que ma mère me donne et que je ne peux pas le prendre à la légère. "Quant à ce qu'on a pu te dire sur ton affectation", elle reprend dans un soupir un peu désolé. "C'est bien que je sache... même..."

"Même si tu n'interviendras pas, même en sous-main", je complète en me rappelant de sa formulation antérieure.

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire", elle s'agace imperceptiblement. "Pour moi, le fond du fond du problème est le temps de travail capté par l'équipe spéciale pour des résultats pour l'instant invisibles. Je vais aller négocier des heures supplémentaires au Département des lois magiques tout à l'heure - ça mettra peut-être un peu d'huile dans les relations entre tout le monde ici", elle me confie.

Comme c'est mon tour de jeter un regard un peu inquiet autour de nous, elle sourit : "Rien que je ne redirais pas en réunion d'équipe si besoin - que ce soit sur l'estime due aux policiers, sur la nécessité de laisser les jeunes apprendre leur boulot dans les meilleures conditions, ou sur mes efforts pour trouver des moyens de fonctionnement supplémentaires", elle commente avec un clin d'oeil. "D'ailleurs, faut que je trouve un créneau pour réunir tout le monde - ça fait trop longtemps que je laisse parler mes adjoints... Robards va organiser ça", elle décide. "Il faudrait aussi qu'on trouve du temps, toi et moi, non ?", elle rajoute un ton plus bas.

"Oh... bien sûr", je réponds, un peu dépassée par tout ce que j'apprends, tous les enjeux personnels et professionnels qui sous-tendent la conversation. Samuel et ses yeux pâles, blessés par ma mauvaise gestion de nos relations avec l'extérieur, apparaissent presque comme un fantôme au dessus de nous, mais je ne vois aucun moyen de poser une question sur l'équipe spéciale ou sur la discrétion de mon père.

"Je n'ose pas te proposer de date avant la fin de cette enquête spéciale - c'est un peu la folie... ", continue Mãe apparemment toute à sa propre logique.

"Je comprends", je promets avec sincérité.

"Mais ne te mets pas en retard - les policiers mettent toujours un point d'honneur à être en avance et nous à arriver en courant ", elle souffle après un regard à sa montre - sans doute qu'elle vient de mettre tout son agenda en l'air à cause de moi. Peut-être même qu'elle ne pourra pas boire son thé préféré...

"Bonne chance pour les heures supplémentaires", je décide de lui lancer avant de m'éloigner.

Elle me sourit en retour.

oo

J'arrive au Magenmagot dans mon uniforme officiel un peu trop neuf et repassé, en ayant l'impression de venir passer un examen. C'est sans doute le cas. J'essaie de me dire que je suis déjà venue, que c'est une formalité, que le dossier tient debout tout seul et que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Ça ne marche pas totalement. Peut-être à cause de la pression ajoutée par ma mère en quelques phrases.

Juste après que les greffiers m'aient enregistrée, moi et ma baguette, un policier magique d'une quarantaine d'années, lui aussi en uniforme, m'arrête :

"Vous venez pour la bande du Chemin de traverse ?"

"Heu, oui - vous aussi ?", j'ai la présence d'esprit de comprendre.

"Oui, Intendant Crofton", il se présente en me tendant sa main à serrer.

"Auror Lupin", je réponds en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Il y a le petit flottement obligatoire. "Je suis la fille de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin", je précise donc immédiatement.

"Oh, oui bien sûr ! Il y a une fille et un garçon beaucoup plus jeunes", il commente.

Comme le policier me paraît un peu âgé pour être allé à Poudlard avec Harry et Cyrus, je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter. Il doit tenir mon arbre généalogique des journaux, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de creuser.

"J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre frère, Cyrus", il m'indique avec une espèce de sourire en coin. "Il y a bien longtemps - il était encore étudiant."

"Dans l'exercice de vos fonctions ?", je prends la peine de vérifier, mais le sourire en coin en a dit assez long d'après moi. Cyrus a fait plus de conneries que nous autres réunis, c'est un fait établi. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ça a rendu nos parents particulièrement philosophes et patients avec nos errements à Kane ou moi - lesquels étaient notoirement moins fréquents et moins inventifs. On devrait prendre un jour le temps de l'en remercier.

"Après une distribution un peu trop large de potions euphorisantes dans le cadre de fêtes d'étudiants", me confirme l'intendant Crofton avec un petit rire complice.

"Ah", je commente sobrement. J'avais une chance sur deux : dans la légende familiale, il y a les diverses tentatives de mon grand frère pour s'équiper d'un deux-roues moldu modifié pour voler - finalement, Harry en a acheté un avant lui, je crois me rappeler - et il y a son attraction pour la fabrication de potions euphorisantes. Je réalise que si j'en ai déjà entendu parler, je ne connais pas les détails de ces affaires de potions - peut-être parce que ça semblait plus grave qu'une moto volante aux yeux de nos parents. Est-ce que ça va rendre ce type moins sensible à la morgue des Aurors, je me demande sans trop savoir si c'est possible.

"Mais c'était il y a longtemps - très longtemps - avant qu'il n'ait une petite soeur Auror", reprend aimablement l'intendant Crofton.

Je joue avec l'idée de lui révéler toute l'opposition active qu'a manifesté mon grand-frère et parrain quand il a eu vent de mes choix de carrière. Cyrus avait été jusqu'à dire qu'il ne laisserait jamais aucun de ses propres enfants s'engager sur cette voie - pour la plus grande joie de Papa, je m'en souviens : "Je pourrais te prendre au mot et les soudoyer pour te faire croire qu'ils veulent le faire !", avait joyeusement menacé ce dernier. "Toi, tu laisses ta seule fille s'embringuer dans une carrière où on ferme sa gueule, on se félicite de foutre en taule ceux qui savent pas s'acheter de protection et où on est content d'un jugement quand il respecte la forme plutôt que le fond ?", avait - notamment - hurlé Cyrus en retour.

Bref, il y a de quoi amuser tout le Ministère et embarrasser Mãe pour une bonne dizaine d'années ! Mais sans doute pas de quoi établir de bonnes relations de travail.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Crofton doit penser comme moi parce qu'il change de sujet :

"Vous étiez présente lors de l'arrestation sur le Chemin de Traverse ?",

"Oui, j'étais là", je confirme.

"Premier procès ?", il demande un poil condescendant mais j'imagine que j'ai l'air suffisamment jeune et perdue pour le mériter.

"On ne peut rien vous cacher !", je souris donc poliment

"Nerveuse ?"

"Je ne devrais pas, de l'avis général, mais j'ai un peu l'impression de passer un test", j'admets - contente de pouvoir le faire, finalement.

"C'est toujours un test", commente Crofton - un peu en écho de ce qu'a pu dire Tanya ou Mãe. "Même un dossier comme celui-là avec un flagrant délit bien établi. C'est une bande, et nous ignorons toujours si nous avons arrêté le chef - aucun aveu avant que leurs avocats respectifs ne leur conseillent de se taire. Je m'attendais à ce que la Division me contacte pour que nous accordions nos violons..."

"J'aurais dû le faire", je réalise à haute voix, un peu penaude. Emma Lebenrecht, l'adjointe de Dawn, ne m'avait-elle pas enjointe de le faire ? C'était avant que je sois en charge directe de la défense du dossier, et j'avais tout bonnement oublié, malgré les heures passées à potasser les documents. J'ai déjà l'impression de lire la déception dans les yeux de Mãe quand elle l'apprendra. "Mais le dossier pointe Andrew Lightfoote, non ?"

"On a divers témoins qui ont vu Lightfoote donner des ordres aux autres, notamment durant l'affrontement avec nos forces", convient Crofton. "Mais est-ce vraiment, pour autant, le chef, la tête pensante de l'opération ?"

"Il n'a rien reconnu formellement", je réalise en repensant au compte-rendu de son interrogatoire préliminaire.

"Non, il a été plutôt un des premiers à se taire", confirme Crofton en me regardant droit dans les yeux. L'enjeu est croissant, je réalise, et mon estomac se fait assez lourd.

"Ce qui montre un sens des enjeux, non ?", je tente de me refaire une réputation.

"Où une grande loyauté envers quelqu'un d'autre."

"Vous pensez qu'on n'a pas le chef ?", je prends le risque de demander. Autant qu'il me le dise là, maintenant, dans le grand Hall du Magenmagot, plutôt que la Division le lise dans la décision des juges.

"Des onze personnes arrêtées, Lightfoote est plutôt plus jeune que la moyenne... plus diplômé apparemment aussi", remarque Crofton. "Il n'est pas allé à Poudlard, non, mais a travaillé comme dessinateur chez un charron puis un ébéniste il y a quelques années avant de disparaître dans la nature. Que fait-il là ? Où était-il tout ce temps ? Sans parler des sorts qu'il a utilisés - des sortilèges de brûlures à distance dont je n'avais même jamais entendu parler ! J'ai peur que les juges se posent les mêmes questions que nous - et ils n'aimeront pas que nous n'ayons pas de réponses."

"Vous auriez dû nous appeler", je regrette avec un début de panique. "On est sur deux grosses enquêtes qui mobilisent toutes les personnes expérimentées ; c'est comme ça que je récupère le dossier ; je ne me suis pas posée les bonnes questions en le lisant - désolée !"

Crofton hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste :

"Je n'ai pas toujours été bien reçu par le passé... Les Aurors sont chatouilleux sur leur gestion des dossiers... Je ne savais même pas qui l'avait au final !"

"Je suis vraiment désolée", je répète en réalisant que mon vieux copain Caradoc Darnell, qui menait notre groupe ce jour-là sur le Chemin de traverse, non seulement aurait dû se charger de le tenir au courant mais aussi venir me voir pour savoir comment j'allais traiter le dossier. Il y avait là une vraie légèreté collective qui me faisait comprendre la position de ma mère. Restait comment sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. "On a tout fichu en l'air à votre avis, Intendant ?"

Crofton me regarde longuement avant de se décider à me répondre : "On pourrait plaider que les avocats ont été prompts à faire taire leurs clients et que les enquêtes individuelles de routine n'ont pas permis d'établir le fonctionnement du clan ou de retracer les histoires personnelles. Les juges vont râler, mais ce sont eux qui ont établi ces règles de droit au silence, alors qu'ils demandent formellement un complément d'enquête s'ils l'estiment nécessaire !"

"Et c'est à moi de dire ça ?", je vérifie un peu amèrement.

"La Division a préséance sur la Brigade de police devant le Magenmagot", confirme Crofton d'une voix égale.

"Mais vous envoyez un Intendant et, nous, une Auror de moins de six mois", je remarque.

"Iris Lupin quand même - les juges apprécieront", il sourit. Je dois me renfrogner parce qu'il reprend plus légèrement : "C'est bien ça, Iris ? Ma fille a le même prénom que vous - un des arguments de ma femme pour affirmer que ça avait de la classe !"

" Vraiment ?", je souris malgré la situation. Dois-je lui dire que ce nom me vient de ma mère soutenue par mes grands frères quand mon père voulait me prénommer Lily ? "Elle a quel âge?"

"C'est notre petite dernière elle aussi, elle entrera à Poudlard en Septembre, après ses frères Edward et Osmond."

"Quel âge et quelle maison ?", je questionne par pure habitude.

"Edward est à Serdaigle en 4e année ; Osmond à Gryffondor en 2e année."

"Avec mon neveu, Aeccio, alors", je réalise.

"Effectivement", confirme Crofton avec un sourire un peu satisfait de l'ouverture que je lui propose. "Je crois qu'ils ont eu des débuts difficiles mais qu'ils s'entendent bien maintenant..."

"Aeccio a eu des débuts difficiles à Poudlard avec tout le monde", je commente avec sincérité.

Récupéré deux ans plus tôt par Cyrus après qu'il ait essayé de le cambrioler pour le compte d'un sinistre sorcier qui utilisait des gamins des rues dotés de magie à défaut de famille, Aeccio avait été difficilement accepté par la communauté magique brésilienne huppée à laquelle mon frère appartient un peu malgré lui. 'Aeccio est le symbole même de tout ce qui ne va pas, de tout ce que les riches ne veulent pas voir' - résumait alors Ginny, je m'en souviens.

Un peu à contrecoeur parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il soit prêt, Gin et Cyrus l'avaient envoyé à Poudlard en espérant lui offrir une éducation magique complète et une nouvelle identité. Mais être un Lupin au Royaume-Uni était un nouveau défi pour Aeccio, qui avait vite défrayé la chronique de Poudlard par son manque d'assiduité scolaire, son total désintérêt pour le règlement, son habitude de marcher pieds nus en toutes circonstances et de casser efficacement la gueule à ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Les choses semblaient s'être un peu tassées grâce à l'implication directe et sans précédent familial de Papa - mais avait-il d'autres choix ? - et des séjours répétés et fréquents de Cyrus et Ginny en Angleterre. Cyrus avait même enseigné tout un semestre à Londres pour pouvoir être le plus présent possible.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre", admet Crofton, l'air un peu étonné de ma franchise, je dirais. "Mais nous avons de nouveau dérivé... Nous sommes ici pour envoyer cette bande à Azkaban..."

"Oui, il vaudrait mieux que je prenne le temps de reprendre mes notes sur Lightfoote", je soupire en ouvrant mon dossier. Si je suis les conseils de Crofton, on n'aura pas d'inculpation aujourd'hui ; mais on n'aura pas non plus la honte de voir les avocats détruire nos accusations.

"Faisons ça ensemble", propose l'Intendant assez gentiment en me désignant une des alcôves libres du grand hall d'entrée.

"Les policiers avisés pourraient laisser tomber les jeunes Aurors trop sûres d'elles pour les appeler...", je remarque.

"Ma femme ne me le pardonnerait jamais !", il affirme avec un sourire qui me paraît trop franc pour être mis en cause.

oo

On entre ensemble, Crofton et moi, dans la salle d'audience qui est quasiment vide à l'exception de trois avocats. Je reconnais le plus âgé d'entre eux comme un ami d'Harry - il semble que je les collectionne, en ce moment. Justin Finch Fletcher est en train d'expliquer quelques choses à un petit jeune qui prend des notes. Merlin merci - je ne le connais pas, lui. Justin lève mollement les yeux à notre entrée et me reconnaît. Il ne va pas jusqu'à me héler mais mime la plus grande surprise de me voir pour conclure sur un clin d'oeil complice.

"Je vois que vous avez des amis dans le camp d'en-face", commente Crofton avec une neutralité affectée.

"Un copain de mon frère - pas celui que vous connaissez, Intendant. Finch-Fletcher est un ami d'Harry."

"Une solide réputation", me rappelle l'Intendant. Ça n'arrange pas mon estomac.

Les juges entrent juste après et lancent la procédure avec une décontraction qui témoigne de leur habitude. Ils demandent qui représente la Division et je me lève. Mon nom les intéresse mais ils ne vont pas jusqu'à me faire réciter mon arbre généalogique. Finch-Fletcher a l'air prodigieusement amusé de me voir là jusqu'au moment où j'indique que l'enquête initiale ayant été menée par l'équipe de l'Intendant Crofton, je demande à la Cour de laisser ce dernier en faire la présentation.

"La Division ne souhaite pas présenter ses conclusions ?", m'interroge le juge président, l'air ouvertement surpris. Peut-être qu'il va me conseiller de vérifier auprès de ma hiérarchie que je sais ce que je fais.

"La Division souhaite témoigner de son implication dans l'arrestation des suspects et présenter ses conclusions", je réponds, le coeur étonnamment battant. Il faut dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'en dira ma hiérarchie. "Mais la Division le ferait avec plus... d'efficacité si la Police pouvait présenter les faits et les différentes étapes de l'enquête ayant mené à notre intervention."

Les trois juges échangent des regards et des commentaires très bas entre eux avant que le juge président se retourne vers moi pour accepter ma requête.

"Intendant Crofton, puisque l'Auror Lupin vous estime mieux placé..."

Comme je l'ai toujours su, la présentation des faits reprochés à la bande se suffit à elle-même. Il y a la longue liste des victimes et des biens dérobés. Il y a toutes les intimidations proférées à l'encontre de ceux qui ont rechigné à se laisser dépouiller. Il y a la date des appels à la police et l'heure de leur intervention. Il y a la résistance active des voleurs alors qu'ils ont été acculés dans une ruelle, toute possibilité de transplanage annihilée. Il y a le recours par une partie d'entre eux, dont Lightfoote, à quelques sortilèges interdits voire non répertoriés. Jusque là, les juges écoutent et prennent des notes. Finch-Fletcher et sa bande rongent leur frein et prennent des notes à mon avis inutiles. Crofton est factuel et vivant dans sa présentation. Une bonne leçon de professionnalisme et de naturel, je me dis.

"Cette dernière échauffourée nous a laissé un blessé - immédiatement évacué par deux de ses camarades à Sainte-Mangouste", raconte Crofton avec un ton de circonstance. "J'ai alors estimé que la situation dépassait la compétence de la Brigade et demandé l'intervention des Aurors."

"Votre homme est grièvement blessé ?", demande le juge alors que ses adjoints cherchent visiblement la réponse dans le dossier.

"Il a repris son service après trois jours d'hospitalisation et deux jours de repos", indique sobrement Crofton.

"Tant mieux. J'imagine que vous souhaitez arrêter ici votre témoignage, Intendant Crofton ?"

"Je suis à la disposition du tribunal."

"Maître Finch-Fletcher avez vous des questions à poser à ce stade ?"

"Pas réellement, votre honneur, le découpage des charges imposée par la très jeune représentante de la Division ne nous permet pas d'articuler efficacement la défense de nos clients", geint Justin, comme d'autres balancent des coups de poings à l'estomac.

"Avez-vous des questions ?", répète patiemment le juge.

"L'intendant Crofton dit que sa brigade a été attaquée avec des sortilèges interdits - nous n'avons que sa parole ; qu'est-ce qui permet d'établir que ce sont nos clients qui ont jeté ces sorts ?"

"La brigade n'a pas étudié les baguettes ; ce sont les experts de la Division qui l'ont fait", répond factuellement Crofton.

"C'est exactement mon souci", s'exclame Finch-Fletcher avant même qu'il ait fini. "Nous avons des responsabilités diluées et des expertises morcelées, comment voulez-vous défendre efficacement les droits de nos clients ?"

"La cour entend votre plainte", lui promet le président. "Je crois que nous allons appeler l'Auror Lupin à la barre si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions..."

Justin se rassoit avec tous les signes ostensibles de celui qui s'estime floué. Je me lève en essayant de cacher les tremblements de mes mains dans les plis de ma robe noire.

"Auror Lupin, vous étiez dans l'équipe envoyée en renfort par la Division ?", me demande très gentiment le président de la séance.

"Effectivement votre Honneur. C'était un groupe de cinq Aurors menés par Caradoc Darnell, Auror de Rang Trois."

"Et c'est vous qui avez depuis suivi le dossier ?", remarque le juge pointant immédiatement le problème procédural.

"J'ai participé aux arrestations, aux expertises, à l'écriture du dossier et j'ai été chargé de le présenter à la Cour, votre Honneur", je réponds comme si je n'entendais pas sa critique.

"Vous vous estimez compétente pour présenter à cette Cour quels étaient les sortilèges utilisés et par qui au moment de votre intervention ?", il demande ensuite, un peu sceptique.

"Oui, votre Honneur", j'essaie de répondre en ayant l'air sûre de moi.

"Nous vous écoutons."

Je récite mon dossier en essayant de rendre ça vivant. On a quatre auras différentes identifiées sur les traces de sortilèges et on a quatre baguettes gardant en mémoire les sorts interdits lancés. Une des quatre appartient à Lightfoote et les traces laissées par ses sortilèges comptent parmi les plus consistantes, j'insiste. Ça agace visiblement Justin.

"On peut donc dégager de la responsabilité de crime de magie noire, six personnes ?", me coupe le Juge avec l'air de trouver que je prends trop de temps.

"Ces six personnes n'ont pas tenté de lancer de sortilèges interdits - il appartient à ce tribunal d'établir si elles étaient d'accord avec ce développement", je me risque.

"L'enquête n'aurait-elle pas dû le faire, votre honneur ?", demande Justin en sautant sur ses pieds.

"Pour cela, il aurait fallu que les personnes interpellées collaborent avec les enquêteurs et ne se retranchent pas dès leur arrestation derrière leur droit au silence", je lui oppose.

"Très bien, très bien", nous coupe le juge président tout en lisant un passage du rapport pointé par un de ses assesseurs. "Nous avons en effet trace de tout cela dans le rapport... Maître Finch-Fletcher ne jouez pas à l'innocent - vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à la Division et à la Brigade de présenter des conclusions partielles alors que vous avez vous-mêmes conseillé à vos clients de ne pas participer !"

"Il y a d'autres moyens..."

"Non, Maître Finch-Fletcher, vous essayez d'attirer faussement la sympathie de ce tribunal", juge le président. "Il nous semble totalement impossible de déterminer les responsabilités sans coopération des accusés. Je leur demande instamment et en votre présence de nous aider à exercer notre charge. C'est dans leur intérêt de ne pas être accusés de complicité avec des actes graves. La Division et la Brigade auraient dû témoigner avant de leurs difficultés à mener leur enquête - je l'inscris dans notre décision - néanmoins je leur laisse une semaine pour mener conjointement le complément d'enquête nécessaire ! "

La plume papote placée devant lui s'est agitée dans tous les sens pour noter ses paroles.

"Auror Lupin, Intendant Crofton, une réponse ?"

Crofton me fait imperceptiblement signe que c'est à moi de répondre, je m'exécute en espérant que j'ai raison d'en conclure qu'il s'estime content de la décision.

"La Division et la Brigade espéraient une décision qu'il leur donne l'opportunité de compléter leur enquête", je réponds donc.

"Maîtres ?"

Aucun des trois avocats ne décide d'essayer de poser un recours contre la décision.

"J'espère, Messieurs, que vous saurez faire entendre leur intérêt à vos clients", conclut le juge en abattant son marteau.

ooooo

"Iris ?! Alors ?!", m'accueille Tanya pour le reste de l'équipe quand je pointe mon nez dans notre bureau.

Pas besoin d'être la pythie pour imaginer que ma mère a dû passer par là. Finnigan et Darnell sont juste derrière Tanya comme une confirmation inutile. J'espère furtivement que ce n'est pas allé trop loin !

"Une semaine pour un complément d'enquête sur les responsabilités", je réponds, volontairement neutre et factuelle. "Enquête conjointe avec la Brigade."

"Qui à la Brigade ?", s'enquiert Finnigan.

"Crofton, l'intendant Crofton - celui qui menait la Brigade sur le Chemin de Traverse", je le renseigne.

"Furieux ?", veut savoir Tanya.

"Pas vraiment. Un peu blessé qu'on ne l'ait pas appelé quand il était encore temps de demander le complément d'enquête, mais coopératif durant l'audience..."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"On s'est entendus sur une présentation partagée - lui sur les vols moi sur l'arrestation. Du coup, la Brigade..."

"... s'en sort bien", estime abruptement Darnell. "Oui, je sais, tout ça est un peu de ma faute ; pas la peine de le répéter - sauf votre respect, Auror Sawbridge-Proudfoote", il amende.

"Ce Crofton est prêt à collaborer pour l'enquête ?", vérifie Tanya sans commenter la sortie de Caradoc.

"A priori, oui", je réponds.

"Alors, tu as bien manoeuvré", estime Finnigan ouvertement chaleureux.

"Darnell, tu fais équipe avec Iris sur ce dossier", décide Tanya sans confirmer ni infirmer (sur) l'appréciation de Seamus. "Allez voir Crofton au plus vite tous les deux pour mettre un plan au point. Une semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose."

"Mais je devais aider Huxley !", je remarque - je trépigne, peut-être, c'est ce qu'a dit Mãe, je me rappelle un peu tard.

"La priorité, c'est de conclure ce dossier", m'oppose Tanya. "Tu es celle qui peut faire la liaison avec Crofton, Iris. Si tu disparais du dossier maintenant, les avocats vont geindre qu'on fait ça pour noyer le poisson - sans parler des heures que tu as passées à tout apprendre ! Si tu trouves du temps pour aider Huxley, tant mieux, mais ce n'est pas ta priorité..."

"Ok", j'accepte avec toute l'humilité dont je suis capable. Je pense que Kane, Rosabel, Ma-Li, Sirpa - et globalement tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'être en cours avec moi à Poudlard, n'en reviendraient pas

J'ai pourtant un peu l'impression de venir comme sauve-conduit à Caradoc qui aurait dû s'inquiéter davantage du suivi à donner au dossier. Ne devrait-il pas se dépatouiller tout seul, du haut de son Rang Trois ? Dans un élan de paranoïa, je me dis qu'on me fait payer ce que ma mère a pu dire de la gestion de ce dossier en mon absence. Je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée - et c'est sans doute mieux. Robards passe de bureau en bureau pour réunir tout le monde :

"Le Commendant voudrait dire un mot à tout le monde", il répète. "Dans la grande salle - ça ne sera pas long !"

"On arrive", répond mécaniquement Tanya, en joignant le geste à la parole. Finnigan, Darnell et moi lui emboîtons le pas.

oooo

"Tout le monde est là ?", vérifie Mãe quand un dernier groupe entre derrière nous dans la grande salle.

"Il ne manque que Gloringford et Ogden", répond Robards en fermant la porte.

Instinctivement, je regarde autour de moi, et mes yeux croisent ceux de Samuel qui serre la main de Darnell. Je manque d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais j'arrive à ravaler ma pulsion. Je crois que lui seul s'en rend compte - il a l'air brièvement amusé.

"Eh bien, Saltegg leur racontera", décide Mãe - non, la Commandante, je me corrige mentalement. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. Samuel est un membre de l'équipe spéciale et je n'ai pas de raison de lui adresser la parole. Ma mère mangera avec moi sans doute plus tard dans la semaine ; la Commandante va peut-être me reprocher ma gestion du dossier au Magenmagot, et je ne dois pas faire l'amalgame. Je sais séparer tout cela d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile aujourd'hui ?

"Depuis deux semaines, on a énormément de travail avec une grosse enquête qui prend beaucoup d'énergie et plusieurs petites qui se révèlent peut-être plus importantes qu'on aurait pu le penser le premier jour. Les affaires courantes, je dirais, ne disparaissent pas pour autant et certaines ne reçoivent pas l'attention qu'elles méritent", commence Mãe sans ambages.

Je ne crois pas que ça étonne autour de moi, elle est considérée comme quelqu'un d'un peu trop franc parfois. "Une critique avec laquelle je peux vivre", elle répète facilement. N'empêche que le tableau est planté crûment, et certains s'agitent déjà nerveusement, se sentant un peu trop directement visés.

"L'ensemble des lieutenants et moi-même sommes conscients de la situation et nous avons réfléchi à comment mieux nous organiser pour y répondre", elle continue en regardant chacun, l'un après l'autre. Même moi. Il n'y a pas de confusion dans ses yeux. Elle parle aux Aurors qui sont sa responsabilité. Pas à sa fille ou à ses amis de longues dates - ou même ses ennemis.

"D'abord et de manière évidente, il nous faut aujourd'hui plus de force de travail - je suis allée négocier des heures supplémentaires avec le Département", elle continue. Il y a des murmures appréciateurs dans les rangs, certains soupirent un peu mais globalement c'est une bonne nouvelle. "Personne ne mérite de travailler pour rien, personne n'a à gagner d'une Division épuisée et découragée - c'est ce que je leur ai fait entendre. Ces heures supplémentaires dureront au moins le temps de terminer l'affaire des pierres", elle précise avec un petit signe de tête pour Carley qui s'avance pour la rejoindre.

"Bonjour. Je sais le poids que nous faisons peser sur vous tous avec cette affaire", il reconnaît sans préambule lui non plus. "Croyez-moi, aucun de nous ne l'oublie jamais, pas une minute. Je dirais même que ça nous pousse", il insiste. Samuel opine. Weasley a un geste plus marqué de soutien à leur lieutenant.

"C'est une affaire extrêmement complexe qui nous demande d'avancer lentement et sûrement pour ne pas qu'elle nous explose entre les doigts comme un sort éphémère. Je sais que vous aimeriez que je vous en dise plus, mais ça reste pour l'instant impossible. J'espère néanmoins une évolution rapide maintenant que nous avons éclairci quelques bases. Merci de votre aide à tous", il conclut en affrontant comme Mãe un à un les regards dans la salle. .

Il y a des hochements de tête moins enthousiastes voire sceptiques ou frustrés, mais je pense quand même que le fait qu'il ait reconnu le problème a fait du bien à tout le monde.

"Mais plus de temps ne suffit pas s'il est mal employé", reprend Mãe, prenant pas mal de monde par surprise, moi la première. "Avec le lieutenant Robards nous avons regardé comment les équipes s'étaient organisées pour répondre à la pression actuelle, et il y a de grandes marges d'amélioration selon nous. Je ne vais pas faire du cas par cas. Nous avons vu tous les chefs d'équipe ce matin et vous savez déjà que des réorganisations sont en cours mais j'ai envie de répéter certains grands principes à tout le monde."

Elle se ménage une pause qui veut bien dire qu'elle entend être écoutée. Ça fonctionne évidemment, ne serait-ce que parce que tous les chefs d'équipe donnent l'exemple. Ça a du voler bas ce matin, je me dis, soudain presque contente d'avoir été au Magenmagot à ce moment-là.

"Les chefs d'équipe doivent prendre garde à conserver leur rôle de coordinateur et de soutien des différentes enquêtes en cours. Ils ne doivent pas s'impliquer personnellement dans une enquête spécifique au détriment des autres sans nous en avertir", elle développe en regardant Peridur Kahn et Nicholas Hopkirk sans doute un peu plus longtemps que les autres. "Il est par ailleurs nécessaire, dans une période comme celle-ci, de bien utiliser les plus jeunes - aspirants et rangs cinq. Ils peuvent faire beaucoup s'ils sont bien utilisés. Il ne faut pas se priver de leur envie de prouver ce qu'ils valent", elle ajoute avec une espèce de clin d'oeil général aux chefs comme aux aspirants. Ça déclenche des sourires discrets. "Mais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas être chargé de missions solitaires sans une supervision adéquate - je veux dire d'un Rang Trois au moins", martèle maintenant Mãe, inhabituellement sévère dans son expression et étouffant les sourires précédents.

Ça répondrait sans doute à l'incapacité de Brunissande de l'imaginer en Commandant chiant et efficace, je me dis. Je pourrais lui montrer ce souvenir une autre fois.

"Ça ne fait gagner du temps à personne s'il faut refaire le boulot, si l'Auror envoyé en mission seul est dépassé par sa mission, blessé, ou que sais-je. Ce ne sont pas des pratiques que je veux voir se répéter", elle termine dans un silence pesant.

J'ai tellement l'impression d'être directement visée par ce qui est dit que je ne peux que baisser la tête. Mais je réalise que pas mal de chefs d'équipe réagissent comme moi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas la raison, ou la seule raison, du petit discours de Mãe, je me prends à espérer. En relevant les yeux, je croise ceux de Darnell, juste à côté de Samuel. Caradoc a comme une moue d'excuse pour moi juste avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Samuel. De quoi me faire exploser le cerveau en conjonctures.

"Je l'ai dit à vos chefs d'équipe ce matin, mais je voudrais que ce soit bien à l'esprit de tout le monde", reprend le Commandant. "Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à protéger la communauté britannique. Nous ne devons pas tout prendre sur nos épaules. A chaque fois qu'une coopération avec la Brigade est possible, je veux que la discussion ait lieu. Si vous manquez de contact, si les débuts sont difficiles, le lieutenant Robards est là pour ça."

"Pas Paulsen ?", demande Kahn âprement. Il est plus âgé que Mãe ou Carley et ne vit pas toujours bien de n''être que chef d'équipe.

"Le lieutenant Robards prend sur lui la liaison avec les autres services de Police pendant l'enquête spéciale", clarifie Mãe. Elle attend de voir si des commentaires émergent mais comme il n'en est rien, elle reprend. "Donc Gawain est là, et si ça ne suffit pas, je suis là", elle insiste en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, "pour que des dossiers soient menés en commun, voire soient déchargés auprès de la Brigade. Restons dans nos attributions, ne nous mêlons pas de tout..."

"Pas sûr que ça nous fasse gagner du temps, Commandant, s'il faut passer des heures à discutailler de qui fait quoi", objecte Elisa Cresswell que je classe d'habitude comme une alliée de ma mère..

"Peut-être pas la première fois mais la deuxième, oui. Plus il y aura de collaboration, plus ça sera facile. Je demande à l'équipe juridique d'être vigilante sur ce point et de vous inciter à vous tourner vers nos collègues de la Brigade à chaque fois que c'est possible et judicieux", insiste Mãe en se tournant vers Dawn qui opine immédiatement. "Je sais très bien que ça ne concerne peut-être pas plus de dix pour cent des affaires - mais dix pour cent d'affaires en moins en ce moment, qui peut dire non ?"

Il y a une vague d'acquiescements dans la salle à sa question rhétorique. Pas général, non, mais plus net que précédemment. L'idée fait son chemin. Mãe semble penser comme moi et se décide à conclure :

"Voilà, on a tous énormément de choses à faire, et je ne vais pas vous prendre la journée à vous répéter des choses que vous savez ou que nous avons pris le temps de discuter ce matin", elle reprend un peu plus souriante. "Je ne suis pas en train de vous passer un savon collectif non plus. Je suis très fière de vous, et c'est ce que j'ai répété au moins vingt fois ce matin au Département pour nous obtenir des fonds supplémentaires. Vous faites - nous faisons - un excellent boulot. Il s'agit juste de tenir la pression, de mieux nous organiser, de travailler avec d'autres de manière plus régulière... Je vous fais confiance pour faire de votre mieux."

En sortant de la salle de réunion, dans le sillage de Tanya, je suis rattrapée par Caradoc Darnell

"Iris, on mange ensemble et on discute de comment on mène ce complément d'enquête?"

"Le Mangenmagot impose un complément d'enquête ?", comprend Hawlish derrière nous. "C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas nous aider ? Pas un grand succès ce premier jugement, dis-moi !"

"Hawlish et Huxley", intervient Tanya en se retournant. "Vous avez entendu le Commandant : Finnigan va prendre la direction de l'enquête. Lupin viendra en support en parallèle de son travail avec Darnell et la Brigade sur l'affaire du Chemin de traverse."

On s'est tous arrêtés au milieu du couloir. Les autres équipes passent et ne s'arrêtent pas, mais c'est une conversation qu'on devrait avoir ailleurs. On se donne en spectacle, et je pense que Tanya n'adore pas dans son for intérieur même si elle donne le change. Robards observe de loin.

"Pour paraphraser notre commandant, ces décisions ne sont pas des sanctions, mais la meilleure allocation possible des ressources", elle rajoute en regardant surtout Huxley qui opine un peu timidement. "Je veux un rapport de tout le monde ce soir - par hibou si besoin."

"Bien chef", on promet tous. Hawlish se fait petit pour une fois - ça me fait des vacances.

oooo

Merci aux sept reviewers de la semaine prochaine, un par jour, quand on y pense ! Merci à Dina, Alixe et Fée pour relire, rire, conseiller, rassurer, encore et encore...


	6. Des tortures rares

**6 | Des tortures rares**

Alors qu'on se dirige vers la sortie du Ministère, Darnell et moi, je vois Samuel seul devant nous. Merlin, que j'aimerais courir le rejoindre, l'interroger sur la nuit dernière, vérifier qu'il a dépassé son angoisse d'être confondu par mes parents comme un profiteur...

"McDermott !", s'écrie mon tout nouveau chef alors que, moi, je m'interdis de le faire.

Samuel se retourne lentement. Ses yeux glissent sur moi avec une maîtrise consommée. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Si l'un d'eux était un loup-garou, il saurait à quel point je cache quelque chose, je me dis. Le nombre incalculable de fois où Virgil ou Rosie nous ont démasqués, Kane et moi, est là pour le prouver.

"Tu ne manges pas avec les grands pontes ?", lance Caradoc en rejoignant Sam. Je suis, deux pas derrière lui, prête à m'enfuir, je crois.

"Paulsen mange avec Lupin", répond Samuel de sa voix blasée et sans m'accorder un regard. "Les autres en profitent pour prendre une douche - Weasley n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis trois jours ! On a une réunion collective dans deux heures... Je me disais qu'un vrai repas me ferait du bien - on tient sur des potions..."

"Le prix de la gloire", commente Caradoc avec une voix qui dit clairement que ce prix ne lui paraît pas trop élevé. "On mange ensemble - tu connais Iris Lupin ? Elle était avec nous à Serpentard", il embraye.

"Je me rappelle", articule Samuel en regardant au dessus de ma tête.

"On allait au petit pub dans la rue des Espérés, c'est tranquille et il faut qu'on bosse en mangeant. Si tu veux te joindre à nous - de toute façon, tu ne peux rien nous dire, hein?", continue Caradoc sans sembler renifler que quelque chose lui échappe.

"Non, je ne peux rien dire", confirme Sam avec le sourire de circonstance, mi-excuse, mi-fierté. "Mais je... je ne veux pas vous déranger..."

"Ça te dérange s'il vient avec nous, Iris ?", questionne franchement Caradoc.

"Non, pourquoi ?", je réponds avec une voix un peu trop aiguë que je cache avec une toux sèche aussi subite qu'inutile.

"Bah, le prestige de l'équipe spéciale, tout ça, mais t'as l'habitude des pontes...", commente Darnell avec un clin d'oeil joueur.

On s'est connus tous petits, Caradoc et moi. Ses parents fréquentent les miens ; son grand-père, dont il porte le prénom, a été l'un des mentors de mon père. Pas comme Albus Dumbledore, mais sacrément proche quand même - proche au point de quasiment savoir la vérité sur Cyrus ; c'est un critère familial relativement précis en termes de proximité et de confiance, croyez-moi. Kane et moi avons su à peine quelques mois avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et je crois n'avoir jamais vu Papa aussi nerveux de notre possible indiscrétion que pendant les mois qui ont suivi. Presque autant que quand Kane s'était mis en tête que son sang lui donnait des pouvoirs particuliers, notamment celui de transmettre la magie.

Comme vient de le rappeler Caradoc, on est également passés tous les deux par Serpentard - et lui, à la différence de Samuel, me parlait. Il faut dire qu'il était préfet et que j'étais souvent dans la ligne de mire des préfets, et Caradoc me connaissait assez pour ne pas toujours se laisser impressionner par mon patronyme.

"Eh, Hawlish n'est pas là !", je proteste donc uniquement pour la forme.

"Attends que Tanya le coince seul, celui-là", commente Darnell, ouvertement protecteur maintenant. Samuel détourne les yeux et je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense. On pourrait tout aussi bien se dire que nos histoires l'ennuient. "Faut qu'il se calme avec toi ; on est au-delà de la blague ! Il ne s'en rend plus compte. Seamus pense comme moi d'ailleurs."

"Hawlish pense vraiment que je bénéficie d'un régime de faveur - si ça se trouve, il pense maintenant que toute la réunion de ce matin était à cause du résultat du Magenmagot", je raconte avec sincérité. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise le contraire, et puis ça évite de parler de la présence de Samuel.

"Un mauvais résultat au Magenmagot ?", s'enquiert néanmoins ce dernier d'une voix totalement neutre, mais la question personnelle est là, dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiète maintenant pour moi, et ça me coupe le peu de verve qu'il me restait.

"Baptême du feu pour Iris", explique Caradoc remplissant le silence. "En fait, c'est moi qui aurais dû m'y coller mais j'avais déjà deux procès et cette affaire d'empoisonnement en Écosse. Tanya a pensé que Iris s'en sortirait - avec raison d'ailleurs. On a un peu tous oublié que le dossier n'aurait pas dû être présenté au Magenmagot sans une demande d'enquête préalable... et sans l'accord de la Brigade qui avait fait tout le boulot à part les cinq dernières minutes de l'arrestation... Même Seamus, qui pourtant a supervisé son boulot de loin, n'a pas pensé à ça... Tanya était furax quand elle a réalisé - pas complètement seule, elle non plus, d'ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça n'a pas aidé... Dis-moi, Iris, j'ai parié avec Finnigan : t'as parlé à ta mère avant d'aller au tribunal, c'est ça ?", il termine en se tournant vers moi.

"Je suis tombée sur elle - elle savait que j'y allais et m'a dit de faire attention aux relations avec la Brigade... Je... je suis désolée", je réponds sans doute rougissante.

"Juste derrière, elle a entrepris sa tournée des chefs - quels dossiers, quelle organisation... équipe par équipe avec un bon sortilège de silence et Gawain en soutien Je crois qu'elle l'avait en tête avant, parce qu'ils avaient vraiment bossé les dossiers de tout le monde, mais ton procès est tombé comme une bombe : ah oui, cette affaire du chemin de Traverse - quelle coopération avec la Brigade ? On en a tous pris pour notre grade, Tanya, Seamus et moi !", me raconte Caradoc, avec une simplicité qui en dit long et sur sa confiance en moi et en Samuel. Ça rend nos propres omissions d'autant plus lourdes à porter - enfin pour moi.

"Désolée", je répète avec sincérité.

"Tu crois que tu aurais pu y penser seule ?", intervient Samuel qui lit sans doute mieux en moi que Caradoc.

"Peut-être. Le bureau juridique avait fait une remarque orale sur le dossier... ça m'est revenue au Magenmagot...", je leur avoue.

"T'as appris qu'on n'oublie pas les notes orales ; j'ai appris que la responsabilité d'une affaire ne s'arrête pas quand on est envoyé ailleurs, Seamus a appris qu'il péchait par abus de confiance en lui-même ; Tanya qu'elle se déchargeait un peu trop sur les petits jeunes", résume Caradoc Darnell avec sa philosophie constitutionnelle. "Et personne n'a eu de blâme..."

"Cette fois", commente Samuel.

"On est arrivés", biaise Caradoc en montrant le pub avec un bref soupir. Il ne fait plus de doute pour moi que la question des blâmes a été évoquée. Je cherche vainement quelque chose à ajouter avant de les suivre dedans en silence.

Le repas est bon, chaud et copieux, et le dossier nous sert de conversation. Samuel écoute et intervient de loin en loin. Qu'il questionne ou qu'il conseille, il est toujours pertinent ; Caradoc s'en rend compte.

"On est peut-être Rang Trois tous les deux, mais tu l'es plus que moi", il commente avec son inimitable ton de pince sans rire. Kane a longtemps essayé de l'imiter, je m'en souviens.

"N'importe quoi", répond un peu brutalement Sam. "Crois-moi, faire partie de l'équipe spéciale, ça rend plus humble qu'autre chose." On doit le regarder bizarrement Caradoc et moi parce qu'il change carrément de sujet : "Vous allez vous en sortir. Iris semble avoir un bon contact avec le policier. Ne vous dévalorisez pas tous les deux !"

"Merlin, parlé comme un futur vrai chef, hein, Iris !?", commente Caradoc, et j'abonde silencieusement et avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Toutes ces demi-vérités forment une torture rare. Ça doit être aussi l'avis de Sam qui se lève dès qu'il a saucé son assiette.

"Bon, bonne visite à la Brigade, moi, je dois rentrer..."

"Vous allez les avoir ?", questionne Caradoc à brûle-pourpoint.

"On fait tout pour", répond Samuel avec une vraie fatigue dans la voix. Il hésite imperceptiblement avant de me faire un signe de tête des plus formels et quitter le pub.

"C'est un chouette gars", commente Caradoc en repoussant son assiette. "Je t'ai rarement vu aussi silencieuse, Iris ! T'as un truc contre lui ?"

"Moi ? Non, non", je marmonne. "Je l'ai senti épuisé, je ne voulais pas... je ne sais pas... C'est ton copain..."

"C'est sûr", admet Caradoc. "Tu appelles Crofton ?"

"Oui, chef", je souris en sortant mon miroir avec plus d'empressement que j'ai répondu à ses questions précédentes.

oo.

"Caradoc Darnell - je vais diriger les opérations pour la Division dorénavant ; je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber", annonce Caradoc en serrant la main de Crofton avec toute la vigueur masculine de rigueur.

"Merlin, Iris, notre stratégie a déplu tant que cela en hauts lieux ?!", s'inquiète immédiatement Crofton en se tournant vers moi.

Caradoc est tellement surpris que je manque de pouffer ouvertement.

"Pas réellement, mais l'ensemble des opérations a été réévalué, les équipes rééquilibrées. Caradoc est Rang Trois et donc habilité à mener des enquêtes. Pas moi", je réponds le plus simplement possible. Une petite voix inquiète dans mon cerveau répète que je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment "notre stratégie" a réellement été évaluée.

"Iris est indispensable", commente Crofton en regardant Caradoc comme s'il était responsable de tout cela.

"C'est également l'avis de la Division", promet ce dernier. "Je voulais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir mieux suivi le dossier."

"C'est vrai que j'attendais votre appel", confirme Crofton avec hauteur.

Les yeux de Caradoc me lancent un rapide mais vrai appel à l'aide.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des comptes mais pour réparer tout ce qui a été fait un peu rapidement", je décide de m'interposer. "Nous sommes ici pour mener conjointement cette enquête supplémentaire. Avec le maximum d'efficacité."

"Vous ne trouvez pas que parfois on a l'impression d'entendre sa mère ?", commente Crofton pour Caradoc qui approuve faute de meilleure idée. Je dois être écarlate. "Mon bureau est par là. Jerry va se joindre à nous", il rajoute en faisant signe à un homme debout dans la salle commune.

On entre dans la pièce sous les regards des policiers de la Brigade. Le dénommé Jerry ferme la porte.

"Asseyons-nous", propose Crofton en désignant une table ronde.

"Du nouveau depuis hier ?", je décide de lancer la conversation après avoir regardé Caradoc sans déceler de décision sur son visage.

Crofton jette un regard rapide à Darnell qui approuve et va jusqu'à compléter :

"Les avocats leur ont parlé ?"

Crofton nous regarde assez longuement, avant de faire signe à Jerry de nous répondre.

"Les avocats ont vu chacun des prévenus mais nous n'avons pas vu de réels changements dans leur comportement. Aucun n'a demandé à rencontrer un enquêteur ou quelque chose du même ordre", il nous apprend.

"Ça aurait été trop beau, non ?", je commente faussement blasée en regardant Darnell parce que je trouve qu'il met beaucoup de temps à retrouver sa contenance.

"Ils ont eu des contacts entre eux ?", il questionne - ce qui est une bonne question.

Crofton et Jerry haussent les épaules avec un peu de gêne.

"Seulement au moment du transfert du tribunal à ici - avant d'avoir revu les avocats" précise le second.

"Bien sûr, ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin de leurs avocats pour décider de collaborer ou non à l'enquête annoncée par les juges", rajoute Crofton.

Caradoc opine en détournant les yeux - j'attends patiemment qu'il prenne une décision parce que je ne suis pas censée le faire à sa place.

"La décision du tribunal nous autorise à les réinterroger", il finit par énoncer comme s'il le découvrait, alors qu'on avait établi ça pendant le déjeuner. Sans doute ne veut-il pas avoir l'air d'avoir un plan préconçu, je décide. "Est-ce que vous voulez que nous le fassions conjointement?"

"Nous tous pour chacun d'entre eux ? Ça va nous prendre des heures !", proteste immédiatement Crofton - Comme Samuel l'avait prévu, je réalise et je dois réprimer un sourire. Darnell l'a amené là où il voulait. Bravo.

"Nous sommes quatre, nous pourrions nous répartir en mêlant nos équipes et nos expériences", formule Caradoc diplomatiquement.

"Iris...", commence à me défendre Crofton avant de se dire que Darnell se joue peut-être de lui. "Qui va interroger Lightfoote ?"

"Je ne l'ai vu quelques minutes ; vous l'avez déjà interrogé, je vous laisse juge, Intendant. Est-ce qu'il peut être déstabilisé par un changement d'interlocuteur ?"

Crofton regarde Jerry qui est une statue, soupire, hésite et puis prend la décision qu'une fois encore Samuel anticipait qu'il prenne - "La solution la plus sage pour lui".

"Le prestige des Aurors peut faire des miracles", il décide. "Jerry connaît bien le dossier en plus ; il vous secondera."

"Répartissons-nous les autres", embraye Caradoc sur un ton totalement neutre, comme s'il ne venait pas de remporter une de ces petites victoires administratives qui vont faire monter sa cote à la Division. Je me retiens d'applaudir.

ooo

"Vous voulez l'interroger, Iris ?", me propose Crofton avant que nous pénétrions dans la première salle d'interrogatoire. Jerry a organisé le transfert des prévenus.

"Je sais que la pratique veut qu'il y ait un leader et un assistant, et vous êtes bien plus expérimenté que moi", je commence diplomatiquement. "Il me semble qu'on pourrait jouer sur notre binôme. Vous me présentez comme la méchante - celle qui vous oblige à recommencer les entretiens et on voit ce que ça donne ?", je propose, reprenant jusqu'à la formulation la proposition de Samuel au Pub à midi.

Crofton me regarde avec un air amusé.

"La jeune génération des Aurors me semble bien retorse ! Votre jeune chef et puis vous-même... Ce sont les conseils que vous donne votre mère ?"

"Le Commandant ?", je reformule et je vois qu'il comprend immédiatement la distance que je veux imposer à la discussion. Il acquiesce en ravalant son sourire précédent.

"Le Commandant veut que la coopération entre la Division et la Brigade soit exemplaire", je décide de répondre. "C'est son principal conseil dans cette affaire. Après, si je suis une potiche dans un coin, je ne sers pas à grand-chose. Il me semble que ce que je propose permet d'utiliser au mieux l'uniforme que je porte et votre expérience, Intendant Crofton."

"Vous n'avez pas apprécié tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu, mais croyez-moi quand vous prenez votre ton officiel, beaucoup doivent croire entendre parler votre mère - sur le fond comme sur la forme. Je sais qu'à votre âge on veut surtout se faire un prénom, mais c'est un compliment. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle ; à chaque fois que je l'ai entendue parler, j'ai pensé qu"on avait de la chance qu'on lui ait confié la Division..."

"Merci", je réponds un peu au hasard.

"Je vous déstabilise alors que vous allez devoir jouer la méchante", il s'excuse.

Je souris et détourne les yeux. Je pense à tout ce qui m'agace dans la communauté magique britannique. Tout ce que je voudrais voir changer. Ça me remplit d'une rage froide.

"Je suis prête", je lui annonce. Il acquiesce et ouvre la porte.

oooo

La soirée est avancée quand je rentre chez moi. On a bossé longuement avec Caradoc sur notre rapport à Tanya pour lui envoyer par hibou comme elle l'avait demandé. Je suis partagée entre un sentiment de devoir accompli, d'excitation de me sentir réellement une Auror qui a vaincu des batailles - sa première audience, son premier interrogatoire - et un épuisement un peu décourageant. Je suis tellement ailleurs qu'il me faut voir Samuel installé au milieu du salon entouré de parchemins pour me rendre compte que je n'ai pas réalisé auparavant que la porte était ouverte ou la lumière allumée. Une fameuse Auror, oui !

"Tu es là", est ma géniale sortie - étrangement il me semble que ma mère aurait pu dire un truc comme ça, sur le même ton. Peut-être à cause de la remarque de Crofton cet après-midi, ça me fait frissonner.

"J'ai hésité à te dire que j'avais ma soirée", répond Samuel venant à ma rencontre. "Je l'ai su tard ; la moitié de l'équipe a droit à une vraie nuit. Et puis j'avais compris que t'avais plein de trucs à régler... Autant que tu sois concentrée..."

Samuel ne le sait pas mais il doit idolâtrer le boulot encore plus que mon père.

"On vient juste de finir notre rapport", je soupire en finissant d'enlever mon manteau. Je réalise qu'il flotte dans la pièce une odeur de curry.

"Je t'ai attendu", me confirme Samuel avec un demi-sourire de gamin pris en faute. Je craque.

"Super", j'arrive à haleter. "Je meurs de faim !"

D'un coup de baguette, il ré- enroule ses parchemins pour faire de la place sur la table du salon pendant que je me lave les mains. J'apporte les plats magiquement maintenus à la température idéale. Il a installé des assiettes, du vin, un chandelier.

"On dirait un premier rendez-vous", je murmure.

"Iris, je... je suis parti en colère... beaucoup trop en colère... Mes peurs... Je ne peux pas te reprocher de ne pas maîtriser les allers et venues de toute ta famille... et j'ai suffisamment bossé avec ta mère pendant ces deux derniers jours pour être arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle est soit une sacrée actrice, soit que ton père ne lui a rien dit... Je m'excuse... d'avoir douté de toi."

"Sam..."

"L'affaire est close, d'accord ? On a peu de temps", il plaide.

"Pas de souci", je réponds en m'asseyant devant le repas avec un sourire. "Le Commandant a vraiment bossé avec vous ? Avec toute la réorganisation..."

"Elle est impressionnante... en fait, elle sait très bien utiliser les gens. Robards a pris tous les dossiers, réfléchit à ce qui allait ou pas - elle a bossé avec lui, mais aussi avec Paulsen sur l'enquête... tout ça en parallèle !"

"Je crois qu'à son poste, tu n'as pas d'autres choix", je commente un peu au hasard.

"Mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit à la réunion : utiliser au mieux les compétences de chacun, garder une vision d'ensemble... elle ne demande aux autres que ce qu'elle fait elle-même..."

L'éloge me fait sourire.

"Quoi ?"

"Moi, je me suis dit qu'elle savait très bien aussi engueuler tout le monde tout en disant qu'elle était fière des résultats de l'équipe... Le mélange est subtil, non ?"

"Que faisait-elle à Poufsouffle ?", interroge faussement Samuel.

"Elle rêvait", je réponds avec une certaine certitude. "Elle a appris la gestion de groupe et la subtilité aux côtés de mon père, mais aussi de Shacklebolt. Beaucoup plus tard."

Il me sourit avant de souffler :

"Et si on parlait de nous ? Pas du boulot, mais de nous..."

"Parler ?", je demande en me rapprochant de lui.

Il finit de me prendre sur ses genoux. Un rouleau de parchemin le gêne et il le jette sur la table. Le choc le déroule jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre un verre de vin qui tangue dangereusement. Je tends la main pour prévenir sa chute, et mes yeux tombent sur une suite de dates. Une chronologie - celle des cambriolages, je comprends. Les violet sont magiques et les vert sont moldus mais les indications de lieux suffiraient.

"Oh", je souffle un peu sans m'en rendre compte.

"Rien qui ne soit réellement secret", marmonne Samuel en essayant de ramener mon visage vers lui. Cette chronologie, il l'a sans doute trop vue.

" Mais...", je résiste quasi hypnotisée par les dates.

"Quoi ?"

"Ces dates... presque à chaque fois, les cambriolages ont lieu juste après..."

"Juste après quoi ?"

"Les apparitions connues de la Dame en marron sur le chemin de Traverse..."

"Pardon ?", s'étrangle Samuel cette fois. Il semble brutalement avoir oublié qu'il voulait m'embrasser.

"Tu as entendu parler de...", je commence à expliquer.

"Oui, je sais de quoi tu parles", il me coupe abruptement.

"Huxley a établi une chronologie - elle est même affichée dans notre bureau... Je ne suis plus sur l'enquête mais je ne crois pas me tromper. Tes cambriolages ont lieu à chaque fois après la venue de la Dame en marron... Tous ces gens qui ne se souviennent plus de rien !"

"Tu crois qu'ils sont utilisés ? Qu'il y a un lien ?", me presse Samuel.

"Eh bien, c'est... je sais que ça paraît fou mais... la coïncidence..."

"Ça n'existe pas les coïncidences", affirme Samuel extrêmement sérieux. "C'est peut-être la piste qui nous manque... "

"Vous n'avez pas de pistes?", je m'affole.

"Si... on a des débuts de théorie... La femme de Weasley est venue nous proposer des hypothèses sur les magies utilisées... On bloquait vraiment sur le mode opératoire utilisé, et Ron a demandé une expertise à sa femme", raconte rapidement Samuel - il sait que je sais autant que lui où travaille Hermione. "Des sorciers utilisés contre leur gré expliqueraient pas mal le fait que les auras diffèrent à chaque fois - Et je t'en ai déjà trop dit !", il termine en me repoussant pour arpenter notre salon. "Faut que j'aille tout de suite à la Division !"

"Maintenant ? Mais... comment vas-tu raconter ça... ?", je ne peux empêcher d'objecter - j'ai une imagination débridée : Lieutenant Paulsen, ma petite amie a eu une hypothèse... - Votre petite amie, McDermott ? - Iris Lupin... On repassera pour la discrétion et la progressivité.

"C'est affiché dans votre bureau, tu m'as dit ? Je viens voir Caradoc demain matin...", commence à imaginer beaucoup plus rationnellement Samuel.

"C'est Finnigan qui a repris l'enquête...", je glisse.

"Je peux envoyer Ron", imagine Samuel. "Je lui dis que j'ai vu la chrono en saluant Darnell et qu'elle m'interpelle. Ça éloigne encore les choses de nous deux."

"Ça peut marcher", je reconnais.

"Je peux même leur dire ce soir - je l'ai vue cet après-midi... que ça m'a tourné dans la tête...", continue d'imaginer Samuel.

"C'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps", je soupire. "On se disait avec Huxley qu'elle allait sans doute réapparaître et qu'il faudrait la chopper... Enfin, ça c'était quand je ne devais pas diligenter une enquête bloquée par des avocats en moins de sept jours !"

"Tu n'es plus officiellement sur l'affaire - c'est con", juge Samuel qui s'est arrêté de marcher pour m'écouter. "C'est toi qui as fait le lien..."

"Je m'en fous du lien", je réponds avec sincérité.

"C'est qu'on se cache encore...?", il s'inquiète.

"Non - c'est bon, Sam, on a dit qu'on verrait après cette affaire et voilà, elle avance - qu'est-ce que tu veux que je demande de plus ?"

"Tu avais l'air.."

"Sidérée... si ça se vérifie, c'est le délire, non ? Ceux qui sont derrière ça ont à la fois un sacré culot et une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, non ?", je commente.

"Ça, on en était déjà sûrs", me répond sombrement Samuel. "Tu sais, tu m'as expliqué la référence au XIC, et j'ai fait parler Ron l'autre soir. C'est bien le mélange moldu/sorcier qui leur inspire la comparaison mais pas seulement. C'est la complexité du dispositif...

"J'avoue... Sainte Mangouste n'a pas trouvé de trace d'imperium sur les victimes."

Samuel hésite et puis doit décider qu'il peut bien me le dire :

"La théorie de Hermione Weasley est que ce sont des dispositifs magiques nouveaux qui sont utilisés, des dispositifs concentrant la puissance de différents individus... pour réaliser des magies très puissantes et très rapides qui explosent les portes des coffres ou les dispositifs de surveillance... Un peu à la manière des magies anciennes, les risques sont importants pour les personnes qui y participent. D'après elle, ils se servent certainement des pierres précieuses elles-mêmes pour augmenter la puissance du dispositif..."

"Waouh", je lâche. "Ça explique les gens épuisés et désorientés qu'on a interrogés."

On se regarde tous les deux en silence dans notre petit salon.

"Appelle Ron", je souffle.


	7. Une leçon de stoïcisme

**7 | Une leçon de stoïcisme**

Après avoir tourné et viré quelques minutes encore dans le salon à peser le pour et le contre, Samuel appelle Ron. Il se place pour le faire devant la fenêtre du salon, comptant sur la luminosité de la rue pour rendre son environnement méconnaissable. Il est presque au garde à vous pendant qu'il attend la réponse à son appel. Je fais bien de ne pas me moquer parce que Ron Weasley ne répond pas. Sam laisse un message un peu maladroit lui demandant de le rappeler pour discuter d'une idée qui lui est venue.

« Bon, ça ne nous avance pas », il soupire ensuite, pesant de nouveau l'option de retourner seul et de sa propre initiative à la Division pour décrocher la ligne temporelle établie par Huxley et vérifier une à une les dates. « Il y aura obligatoirement quelqu'un de l'équipe... on pourra toujours prévenir les autres. »

« Vas-y », je lui dis – c'est ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. Moi, je me sens déjà abandonnée et confusément inquiète des développements compris dans les développements.

« Je pourrais aussi appeler Paulsen directement – peut-être est-ce même mieux ! », continue d'imaginer à haute voix mon Samuel.

« Ron va te rappeler », j'estime stoïquement en refrénant mon envie de lui faire remarquer qu'on l'a vu plus prudent et circonspect. Je respecte trop son envie de voir son enquête avancer. « Il passe juste une soirée avec sa famille mais il va bien regarder son miroir et te rappeler. »

Samuel opine comme un de mes neveux quand je leur dis que Noël reviendra. Comme un écho à cette certitude annoncée, son miroir sonne.

« McDermott, tu voulais me parler ? », demande Ron sans introduction. Je dirais qu'il a la voix d'un gars qui voudrait éliminer l'appel le plus vite possible mais je projette sans doute mes propres envies.

« Je... ça va te paraître peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais, hier, je discutais avec Caradoc Darnell, dans son bureau, et j'ai vu la chronologie qu'a établie Huxley... »

« Huxley ? »

« Winifred Huxley, Rang Quatre. Elle a dirigé le début de l'enquête sur la Dame en marron », précise Samuel. Moi, je me dis que pour Ron, Winnifred n'existe quasiment pas.

« Ah oui », bâille Ron, confirmant mon impression. « L'affaire que vient de récupérer Seamus. »

« Oui celle-là. Et les dates coïncident », insiste Samuel.

« Coïncident avec quoi ? »

« Les dates d'apparition de la Dame en marron coïncident avec les dates des cambriolages – juste avant à chaque fois. Enfin, il me semble. Quand j'ai vu la chronologie accrochée dans leur bureau, j'ai eu une impression bizarre mais sans savoir pourquoi. Mais je relisais le dossier et en regardant notre propre chronologie, je... »

« Attends, attends, Samuel », l'interrompt Ron sur un ton un peu protecteur que semble ad vitam aeternam garder un mentor pour son ancien aspirant – suffit d'entendre Kingsley et ma mère discuter des affaires du Ministère ou de la Division pour s'en convaincre. « Ne t'emballe pas, garçon. Les dates d'apparition de la Dame en marron seraient les mêmes que celles des cambriolages ? »

Pas besoin de dire que l'Auror de Rang Deux Ron Weasley n'y croit pas.

« Juste avant, à chaque fois – en tout cas, c'est ce dont je me souviens », insiste courageusement Samuel. Moi, j'aurais laissé tomber, je crois. « J'allais aller vérifier à la Division mais je me suis dit que si j'y allais seul, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose... sans déranger quelqu'un comme toi – autant que ça soit toi, non ? »

« Dis plutôt que t'aurais pas le cran de balancer des élucubrations pareilles par miroir à Paulsen», estime Ron moqueur mais plutôt gentiment. Sur un ton de grand frère, je dirais, et je crois savoir de quoi je parle.

« Si tu veux », encaisse Samuel avec philosophie.

« Tu es sûr des dates ? »

Samuel me regarde comme si je pouvais lui souffler quoi répondre.

« Ça se vérifie deux fois plutôt qu'une », il propose. « Mais j'ai repensé aux hypothèses de ta femme : l'utilisation des pierres pour une catalyse, les risques encourus par ceux qui lançaient le sortilège... ça colle avec ce que je sais de l'affaire de la Dame en marron : des gens désorientés, épuisés, sans souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait... »

« Et sans une trace d'imperium », commence à s'exciter Ron de son côté. Invoquer l'expertise de Hermione était sans doute une bonne idée, j'estime silencieuse sur mon canapé.

« Pour autant que je sache », renchérit prudemment Samuel.

« Bon, ok, ça se vérifie. Dans une demi-heure là-bas ? – faut que je raconte une histoire à mes mômes, j'ai promis », termine Ron avec un soupir de mec martyr parlant à un autre mec.

« J'y serai », conclut mon Sam avec une sobriété martiale qui tranche avec l'excitation que son corps trahit déjà.

oo

Je reste seule dans l'appart avec un drôle de mélange de sentiments – jalousie, inquiétude, désoeuvrement. Par souci de ma santé mentale, je finis par appeler tour à tour mes copains et copines les plus proches. Ma-Li est contente de mon appel pendant sa garde où il ne se passe rien. On discute de la vie amoureuse de mon jumeau que nous sommes d'accord pour trouver trop sage et jouons plusieurs minutes à le coller avec différentes filles célibataires ou non de notre connaissance. Je ne crois pas qu'on y croie l'une ou l'autre, mais c'est étonnamment déstressant.

Je trouve ensuite Sirpa à Vienne où elle représente son pays – la Finlande – à une conférence européenne sur l'harmonisation des régulations commerciales pour soutenir les échanges.

« Les Moldus sont bien plus avancés que nous dans le domaine », elle me raconte.

« Avancés comme si c'était une bonne idée ? », je vérifie.

« La multiplication des règlements et des normes contradictoires incitent plutôt les trafics et les chasses gardées qu'autre chose, Iris », elle argumente. « Une Auror devrait le savoir, non ? »

« J'ignorais que le commerce obéissait aux mêmes règles que le crime », je m'amuse à la provoquer.

« D'abord le crime est finalement une forme de commerce, non ? », elle me répond avec bonne humeur.

« Ou l'inverse », je souris.

« Alors raison de plus pour l'encadrer avec transparence – c'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce qu'a dit ton grand-père, hier... »

« Il est là ? », je fais mine de m'intéresser.

« Il était là – je crois qu'il revient pour la fin de la conférence », elle m'apprend.

« Aucune idée de son agenda », je bâille. Mon grand-père adoptif est éternellement en mouvement, en voyages, en conférences ou en réunions. Il est sans doute une des chevilles ouvrières de toute coopération magique mondiale, mais j'avoue que toute cette agitation m'a toujours laissé un peu perplexe et que ma copine Sirpa suive des traces parallèles ne fait rien pour m'aider. Je leur laisse l'entente entre les peuples.

« Et toi, il y a quoi sur ton agenda ? », s'enquiert la jeune diplomate qui me connaît bien.

« Un enquête psychologique pour déterminer qui est le chef d'une bande de malfrats qui refusent de nous le dire », je raconte – l'enquête mêlant une étrange Dame en marron et des cambriolages de bijouteries n'est pas sur MON agenda ; il faudrait que je m'en persuade durablement.

« Toi, une enquête psychologique ? », se marre ma vieille copine qui se rappelle visiblement plus mes colères soupe au lait que mes tentatives de médiation entre elle et Ma-Li.

« Je suis tout en bas de l'échelle, j'apprends », je réponds sans me vexer. « Je fais aussi de la coopération Division-Brigade et, crois moi, ça mériterait une bonne conférence régionale aussi, à mon avis... »

« Incroyable, tu ne penses donc plus qu'il suffit d'assommer son adversaire pour avoir raison ?», insinue Sirpa qui était pourtant bien contente que je sorte ma baguette pour la défendre quand la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

« Le problème est que nous sommes censés être du même côté », je fais mine de regretter, et nous explosons de rire toutes les deux. On se promet de se voir très bientôt.

J'appelle ensuite Virgil sous le prétexte de savoir s'il sait comment joindre Rosie - ça m'évite de regarder l'heure et de me demander ce que fabrique Samuel, s'il a convaincu Ron, si la piste mène quelque part.

« Rosie a un miroir – rarement activé mais bon, si tu laisses un message... », me répond Virgil.

« Elle est toujours à Londres ? »

« Je l'ai vue ce matin et elle devait rencontrer des gens à Sainte-Mangouste... Ton frère doit en savoir plus. Mais tu m'appelles pour savoir si ton père m'a cuisiné, non ? »

« Aussi, un peu », je reconnais honteusement.

« Je me disais aussi. »

« Virgil, ne commence pas : je viens d'appeler Ma-Li et Sirpa et tu viens ensuite sur ma liste. Pour un fois que j'ai une soirée libre à consacrer à mes amis... »

« Il n'est pas là, le bel Auror timide ? », il ironise immédiatement. Le nombre des blessés par ce thé à la Fondation est plus élevé que je ne le pensais.

« Samuel n'est pas timide ! », je proteste sans doute trop vivement.

« Ah ? Il n'est pas particulièrement affable et avenant non plus – à moins que nous ne méritions pas autant d'honneur ? »

Je soupire bruyamment.

« Je ne cherche pas à le défendre. Mais il a été essentiellement surpris, et tu peux comprendre que mon père l'impressionne ; encore qu'en la matière, c'est l'idée que ma mère sache qui le paralyse... »

« Ou l'idée que ton sang ne soit pas aussi pur que cela », continue Virgil.

« Il sait qui est mon père depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'est intéressé par moi ! », je lui fais remarquer.

« Évidemment », il opine prudemment. Pas certain que je l'ai totalement convaincu.

« Bon, il t'a cuisiné à la fin, Remus ? », je décide de demander franchement, histoire d'échapper à davantage de préventions croisées.

« Eh bien, tu le connais... Il a tenu à s'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu l'agenda qu'il m'avait communiqué – un truc comme ça – avant d'ajouter : 'j'espère que ma fille ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, Virgil !' », raconte mon vieux copain devenu secrétaire de la Fondation.

« Ça lui ressemble », je reconnais. « Et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur – et Samuel non plus », je précise. Virgil hausse les épaules mais je ne suis pas dupe – il est content de la précision. « Et toi, Virgil », je reprends. « Tu n'as rien à me raconter ? »

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé une jeune sorcière britannique de bonne famille ouverte à la construction d'une famille avec un garou ? », il questionne doucement en réponse.

« Par exemple », je reconnais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'auto-apitoiement lycanthropique, j'ai beaucoup de pratique.

« Pas encore, Iris », il répond avec un effort visible.

« Ça arrivera, Virgil – qui qu'elle soit, garou ou non, sorcière ou non, il y aura quelqu'un pour te mériter ! », je promets avec ferveur – Virgil est gentil, attentionné, intelligent... sa lycanthropie ne devrait même pas être un critère dans son cas !

Je ne saurais jamais s'il aurait vraiment répondu à ma tirade, parce que la porte s'ouvre alors sur Samuel.

« Je crois qu'on reprendra cette discussion une autre fois », il commente de nouveau légèrement sarcastique.

« Très vite, Virgil », je contre.

« OK, bonne soirée, Iris », il semble entendre. « Merci de ton appel. »

« Virgil ? », s'enquiert Samuel l'air de ne pas y toucher quand je laisse tomber le miroir sur le canapé à côté de moi.

« Je crois que j'ai appelé tout le monde – à part mes frères ! », je raconte avec sincérité.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Rien de palpitant, et toi ? », je renvoie.

« Nous, on tient sans doute quelque chose », il admet l'air fier malgré lui. « Je... »

« … n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »

« C'est injuste, Iris, je sais mais... »

« … j'en sais déjà trop – je sais », je complète de nouveau sans même un soupir. Là encore, j'ai un entraînement de haute volée

« Je peux quand même te dire ce que tu sauras dans quelques heures », il décide. « Ton hypothèse est vérifiée : les dates concordent et l'utilisation des pierres pour manipuler les victimes et leur faire réaliser une « catalyse totale », d'après l'appellation de Madame Weasley est tenue comme le plus probable... »

« Une sacrée histoire », je commente, touchée de sa formulation qui m'inclut plus que la version officielle ne pourra jamais le faire.

« Les deux affaires sont réunies, comme les deux équipes », il rajoute avec un regard inquiet pour moi.

« Même Hawlish ? », je questionne d'une petite voix.

« Je sais ce n'est pas très juste », il confirme.

ooo

Samuel repart avant l'aube, plein de cette énergie nerveuse que j'ai toujours associée au travail de ma mère. Je prends une longue douche et un petit-déjeuner élaboré histoire de dire que je profite au maximum de mon emploi du temps plus calme. L'idée que Finnigan, Huxley et Hawlish se trouvent associés au travail de l'équipe spéciale grâce à une liaison que j'ai trouvée entre les deux affaires continue pourtant de me paraître d'une injustice totale. Surtout Hawlish !

« Arrête de faire ta gamine », je m'engueule en débarrassant méthodiquement la table. J'ai le temps de ranger méticuleusement toute la cuisine avant de partir bosser.

Quand j'arrive à la Division, l'ambiance est au pied de guerre. L'équipe spéciale et l'équipe de Finnigan ont annexé la salle de réunion pour pouvoir travailler ensemble. Tanya semble avoir négocié d'en être – à moins que son mari ait réussi à la faire intégrer.

« Un peu d'humilité », je me répète en observant que le reste de la Division essaie de faire son travail mais meurt de curiosité. « Tu veux toujours être traitée comme tout le monde, et bien, réjouis-toi ! »

La seconde d'après, je vois ma mère sortir du bureau de Robbards pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion, et ça ne fait rien de bon à mon sentiment latent d'injustice. Je file dans notre bureau d'équipe avant que quelqu'un ne me pose des questions qui me fassent exploser. Sur le mur, sans surprise, la chronologie a été décrochée. Il ne reste que les punaises. Le parchemin n'était pas spécialement grand mais curieusement, il me semble que quelque chose d'énorme a été enlevé.

« Bon, à nous l'enquête psychologique », essaie Darnell en me voyant. « Crofton arrive à dix heures pour bosser avec nous. »

« Ici ? »

« Je lui ai proposé et il a accepté. Le prestige de la Division, je dirais. »

« Super », je commente prudemment en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il y a la pile des dossiers des accusés devant lui.

« Je t'accorde que c'est moins sexy que ce qui se passe dans la salle de réunion », il soupire. «En plus, tu pourrais y être ! »

Je hausse les épaules sans chercher à mentir.

« C'est sûr que vaut mieux pas y penser ! »

« Bon alors, ces interrogatoires hier, ça a donné quoi ? », il reprend avec détermination.

« J'ai un peu avancé sur les profils des gens qu'on a vus, Crofton et moi, mais quant à savoir qui est leur chef... », je réponds avec pas mal de difficulté à me concentrer sur ce qui est mon travail.

« Oui, j'ai lu les comptes-rendus », soupire Darnell. « Mais je vois quand même un truc à creuser. On peut dire qu'il y a finalement deux groupes. Six de ces gars sont connus de la police magique, jamais rien de grave mais de petits larcins ou de petits manquements aux règles magiques. Ils sont plutôt plus âgés aussi. Trois sont plus jeunes et n'ont aucun dossier chez nous ou à la Brigade. »

« Tu verrais un des jeunes comme chef », je reformule, intéressée presque à mon insu. Andrew Lightfoote en fait partie, après tout.

« Ou les trois ensemble », corrige Caradoc. « On n'en sait rien, en fait. »

Je réfléchis sérieusement à son hypothèse et une idée me vient.

« Sebastian Orvall, le seul des trois que j'ai interrogé, n'a pas grandi en Angleterre. Il a voyagé tout le temps avec sa mère... dont il porte le nom. Pas de père connu. Il n'a pas suivi de formation magique suivie mais a reconnu savoir se défendre si besoin. Quand je lui ai demandé où il avait appris, il n'a rien dit de plus que ici et là. »

« Et ? »

« Crofton m'avait fait remarqué que Andrew Lightfoote n'avait pas un profil classique... il a été à Poudlard ? »

Ma question arrache un sourire en coin à Caradoc mais il ne fait pas de remarque stupide.

« La réponse est non. Il est né à Jersey et a beaucoup résidé en France aussi mais sans aller à Beaux-Bâtons non plus – il n'a pas cherché à mentir là-dessus. Lui aussi est évasif sur où il a pu apprendre des sortilèges offensifs. »

« Ça nous fait une piste », je marmonne. « Que dit le troisième ? »

« Gabriel Deforrest ? Il a aussi des origines françaises et une formation hors des cadres habituels européens. Il est né en... Côte d'Ivoire... »

« C'est en Afrique ça, non ? Je me souviens d'avoir vu leur équipe à la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch »

« Oui, ils sont arrivés cinquième, je crois », confirme Darnell. « Bon alors quoi ? On a trois plus ou moins mangeurs de grenouilles qui ne sont pas allés à Beaux-Bâtons, ça nous dit quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont un dossier en France ? », je demande.

« On n'a pas fait de demande », soupire Darnell avant de me regarder de manière incisive.

« Ok, Chef, je rédige », je comprends en ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir parchemins, encre et plume. C'est presque du boulot d'Aspirant.

Le silence qui suit est juste troublé par les feuilles des dossiers que Caradoc tourne et le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

« Ok, tu veux relire ? », je demande quand j'ai fini.

« Je te fais confiance, c'est de la routine – envoie-la aussi en Belgique et en Suisse, on ne sait jamais. On aurait dû y penser avant ! », grogne Darnell contre lui-même mais je me fais à peu près les mêmes reproches.

A force d'estimer que le dossier ne méritait pas tellement mon attention, j'ai négligé trop de choses – peut-être que je mérite de ne pas être de l'excitation dans la grande salle... Je me passe donc d'une réponse pour porter diligemment ma missive aux envois magiques qui vont transmettre ma requête à la Division française. Les procédures sont normalisées et quasi-quotidiennes. Comme disait l'un de nos instructeurs, il est loin le temps où la Manche protégeait l'Angleterre des mauvais sorciers européens... à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse.

« Dès qu'ils répondent, je vous préviens, Iris », m'indique Vijaya Hirapiti, la secrétaire de la Division qui m'a connue quand il fallait nous faire faire des dessins pour nous faire tenir sages pendant que ma mère était en réunion.

Sur le chemin du retour, je tombe sur l'Intendant Crofton et son fidèle Jerry un peu perdus dans une Division bruissante de rumeurs, de gens qui se déplacent avec l'air martial surtout s'ils ne font pas partis des élus de la salle de réunion.

« Un coup d'état ? », me demande Crofton sur un ton conspirateur.

« Une avancée potentielle dans une enquête majeure », je minimise avec le sourire. « Ceux qui en sont sont débordés, les autres jaloux... Darnell et moi essayons de faire enfin notre boulot – je viens de demander si nos petits amis sont connus sur le continent... »

« Oh, bonne idée ! », approuve chaleureusement Crofton – je me dis que Cyrus a eu de la chance de tomber sur lui quand il faisait des conneries. D'autres l'auraient massacré juste pour le plaisir de se payer le fils du directeur de Poudlard et d'un lieutenant de la Division.

« Si ça donne quelque chose... », je soupire en les conduisant dans les couloirs. Au passage, je prends du café pour tout le monde.

Darnell se lève à notre entrée et ré-explique notre idée de ce matin – on a peut-être affaire à une direction collective assumée par trois hommes partageant des origines francophones. Je le laisse faire et sers le café. La cheminée du bureau crépite alors de flammes violettes et la tête de Vijaya Hirapiti apparaît.

« Darnell, Lupin, la Division de Belgique vous appelle suite à votre demande de ce matin... un certain Henk Bosmans... »

« Merci Vijaya », remercie Caradoc en me regardant avec un peu d'excitation dans les yeux. La tête de Vijaya Hirapiti disparaît, remplacée par celle plus martial d'un homme sec. « Auror Bosmans ? »

« Tout à fait. Vous êtes Caradoc Darnell ? «

« Oui, voici ma collègue, Iris Lupin, l'intendant Crofton de la Brigade de Police son adjoint Jerry Goldenfish. Nous menons conjointement l'enquête », explique Caradoc. « Vous avez quelque chose pour nous, Auror Bosmans ? »

« Peut-être. Nous avons des informations sur Gabriel Deforrest – des informations qui nous viennent de nos collègues congolais... »

L'adjectif nous perd un instant. Bosmans utilise un anglais fluide mais marqué d'accentuations germaniques – avons nous mal compris ? Je prends le risque d'utiliser le français.

« Pardon, nous avons mal compris... vos collègues ? »

« Congolais – Congolese », répète Bosmans en articulant en français comme en anglais. « Du Congo, de l'ex-Zaïre... au centre de l'Afrique. »

« En Afrique », répète Jerry Goldenfish, impressionné.

« Deforrest est né en Côte d'Ivoire », se rappelle Darnell.

« Ce n'est pas si loin à la taille du continent », commente aimablement Bosmans. « Deforrest nous a été signalé comme faisant partie d'un groupe de mercenaires – des sorciers européens et sud-africains venant en soutien de chefs rebelles congolais. Votre Andrew Lightfoote aussi d'ailleurs, même si son nom apparaît moins souvent dans les rapports. »

« Voilà où ils auraient appris des sortilèges offensifs innovants et interdits », je commente. Darnell opine.

« Rien sur Sebastian Orvall ? », vérifie Crofton.

« Difficile à dire, beaucoup de mercenaires utilisent des pseudos. Je peux ainsi vous dire que Lighfoote est sans doute mieux connu comme Dédé le furieux ; J'ai trouvé mention d'un Orvall le bestial... mais je n'ai pas de prénom officiel... Leur groupe, si c'est bien eux, se faisait appeler la Phalange Grise... »

« On se croirait dans un feuilleton d'Archibald McAllistair ! », je pouffe très bas. Ça choque Jerry Goldenfish mais ça amuse Crofton.

« Vous pouvez nous envoyer vos informations ? », continue Caradoc en nous ignorant.

« Votre adjointe a l'air de parler français – si je n'ai pas besoin de faire traduire... »

« Oui, Iris va nous faire la synthèse de tout ça », décide Caradoc sans me demander mon avis.

« Pas de problème », je souligne, et ça amuse de nouveau mon cher Intendant Crofton.

« Mais tu parles français », s'agace Darnell quand il a fini de remercier Bosmans mais sans attendre le départ de nos amis de la Brigade. « J'avais oublié mais je le sais – et Brésilien aussi d'ailleurs, non ? »

« Portugais », je corrige.

« Va donc chercher les dossiers chez Vijaya Hirapiti et montre toi aussi précise dans ta lecture que dans tes fines remarques », répond Caradoc dans un soupir. Mais c'est un ordre, je l'entends. Et même Crofton a l'air de dire que je fais un peu trop ma maligne.

« Oui, Chef », je me rends.

Au moment où je prends des mains de Vijaya Hirapiti avec un dossier rouge un peu épais et rédigé en français, Samuel et Seamus entrent derrière moi. Je manque de lâcher le dossier.

« Vijaya », commence Samuel comme si je n'étais même pas dans la pièce. « Il faut que tu contactes Sainte-Mangouste. On veut tous les cas de pertes de mémoire de ces dernières semaines. Même ceux qu'ils n'ont pas jugé bon de nous signaler... On les veut tous – avec les noms, les adresses et le diagnostic... Tu peux leur donner mon nom, s'ils veulent un responsable... - ou celui de Paulsen, si tu sens qu'il faut du haut-gradé pour leur faire faire le boulot, mais tu nous les envoies à nous – Carley... »

« Je vous fais ça tout de suite », promet Vijaya Hirapiti.

« Tu te mets au français, Iris ? », s'amuse Finnigan par dessus mon épaule.

« Deux ou trois des gars du Chemin de Traverse auraient un passé de mercenaires au Congo, en Afrique », je révèle – Finnigan est le second de mon équipe ; il est en droit de savoir ce qu'on fabrique, Darnell et moi. « On a envoyé une demande d'informations sur le continent et on a reçu ça... On espère juste trouver un truc qui les amène à se mettre à table... »

« Bien joué, Iris », approuve Seamus. « Elle ira loin cette petite, crois-moi, McDermott ! »

« Elle a de qui tenir », commente Samuel en évitant de me regarder.

« Et vous, vous avancez ? », j'ose demander. Vijaya Hirapiti relève la tête derrière son comptoir pour ne pas manquer la réponse.

« Nous manquons cruellement de gens qui pourraient se mettre à table », regrette sobrement Seamus. « On se penche sur les victimes à défaut de suspects... »

« Il faut être patients et méthodiques », estime Samuel avec stoïcisime.

« Bon courage », je commente prudemment.

« A vous aussi », répond Seamus alors que nous sortons tous les trois.

Pendant un magique fragment de seconde, Sam me fait un clin d'oeil dans son dos. Je décide que c'est la plus belle chose arrivée depuis longtemps.

Ooooooooooo

Notes - Guerre du Kivu (Congo 2004)

remerciements éternels aux lecteurs et aux relectrices les plus dispo de la galaxie - Alixe, Dina et Fée Flea(u)


	8. Monter à l'assaut

**8 | Monter à l'assaut**

« Bon, on a assez pour aller les revoir ? », interroge Darnell à la cantonade quand j'ai fini mon petit exposé des différentes exactions auxquelles Deforrest et Lightfoote et peut-être Orvall auraient participé au Nord du Congo en 2004. Au Kivu plus précisé ne savais même pas que l'endroit existait il y a quelques heures et maintenant le nom incarne pour moi l'enfer sur terre.

« Il me semble », murmure Crofton l'air sincèrement secoué par mes récits de femmes violées, d'enfants brûlés, de forêts rasés... tout cela pour une poignée d'or et de diamants, selon le rapport.

« S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les livre aux autorités là-bas !», renchérit son adjoint.

« On s'avance un peu là, non ? », je demande à Darnell. « Est-ce que ça se passerait comme cela ? Il faudrait une demande de coopération officielle, non ? Sans, c'est une menace un peu vide, non ? »

« On peut aller en parler au service juridique », soupire Caradoc. Je note qu'il ne semble pas envisager de m'y envoyer seule, cette fois.

« Peut-être est-ce prématuré », glisse Crofton, s'attirant tous nos regards. « Nous pouvons retourner les voir et leur montrer qu'on en sait plus sur eux qu'ils ne le croient, insinuer que les choses pourraient aller plus loin que vols avec violence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Notre pari est que l'un des trois prenne un peu peur... Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire réellement des menaces... »

« Laissons leurs imaginations le faire... », je suggère à haute voix sans trop m'en rendre compte.

« Exactement », confirme Crofton me faisant rougir sans doute stupidement.

« Vous et moi ? », demande Caradoc en regardant l'Intendant dans les yeux. Goldenfish a l'air content d'être mis de côté.

« Je me disais que... deux d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu Iris... Si l'Auror Lupin leur posait quelques questions en français, ils pourraient croire que les choses sont plus avancées... »

« Vous êtes un sacré renard, Intendant Crofton ! », s'exclame Caradoc sans bouder son plaisir.

« Merci, Auror Darnell », répond ce dernier avec modestie mais un poil de fierté aussi de se voir ainsi reconnu par mon ami, collègue et chef.

Nous partons pour la Brigade après avoir déjeuné une nouvelle fois au Pub pour mettre au point les questions. Cette fois, Crofton et Goldenfish nous ont accompagnés. Je passe pas mal de temps à écrire les questions en français pour qu'elles me viennent sans trop réfléchir en situation. J'apprends à Darnell et à Crofton à prononcer mon patronyme à la française pour renforcer l'ambiguïté.

« Ce n'est pas très réglementaire », remarque courageusement Goldenfish.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre », lui rétorque Crofton avec sérénité.

« Comme nous l'a rappelé l'Auror Lupin », souligne Caradoc avec une nasalisation un peu poussive de la dernière syllabe de mon nom, « nous laissons surtout faire leur imagination. »

Tous ces préparatifs linguistiques m'évitent de penser à Samuel qui était là, dans le même pub, hier même. Le temps semble avoir pris un rythme totalement anarchique – avec des heures qui s'évaporent plus rapidement que des secondes et des nuits qui valent de longues journées, je me dis. Pendant ce temps-là, Darnell et Crofton tombent d'accord pour commencer par Deforrest, le mieux connu des services belges et congolais.

« Celui qui a le plus à perdre », a estimé Darnell.

« Celui qui se croit hors de notre ligne de mire et qui ne vous connaît pas encore, Iris », a renchéri Crofton.

J'ai un peu les mains moites quand nous rentrons tous les trois dans la salle d'interrogatoire où nous attend Gabriel Deforrest. Je pense aux femmes, aux enfants, aux hommes, aux animaux, aux forêts massacrés par cet homme et ses complices – magiques ou non... Je me dis que c'est une sacrée mission de pouvoir lui demander des comptes, que c'est presque un honneur, que je ne dois pas me planter.

« Gabriel Deforrest, je ne vous présente pas l'Auror Darnell », commence l'intendant Crofton avec une voix sévère. « Nous revenons vous voir. »

« Je vois ça », remarque le type blond et costaud de l'autre côté de la table. Il a ses yeux sur moi. Plus curieux et appréciateurs qu'autre chose. Ils me salissent, mais je me force à les affronter.

« L'Auror Lupin se joint à nous pour vérifier... certaines choses bien connues de nos collègues belges », indique alors Crofton et immédiatement les yeux du type prennent une nouvelle lueur qui vaut pas mal d'aveux. « Auror Lupin ? »

« Bonjour », je commence le cœur étrangement battant de m'exprimer en français dans le cadre de mon travail. Je pense à toutes ces vacances passées en France, à tout ce temps passé avec la famille de Brunissande... je suis capable de le faire !

« Vous n'êtes pas dans votre juridiction », s'énerve immédiatement Deforrest sans attendre une seule de mes questions. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je veux mon avocat ! Je l'exige ! », il s'écrie en français puis en anglais.

« Vous refusez de répondre aux questions de l'Auror Lupin ? », intervient Caradoc, pointilleux.

« Tout à fait ! Je refuse ! », répète Deforrest les yeux exorbités.

« Que craignez vous ? », reprend Darnell sarcastique. « Qu'elle vous parle de viols, de villages rasés ou d'enfants brûlés ? »

« Je veux mon avocat », répète Deforrest pâlissant encore. « Je refuse de répondre à des questions pareilles ! »

« Pourquoi accepterions-nous ? », lui rétorque Caradoc, planté comme un roc.

« C'est la loi ! », coasse notre suspect avec des yeux fous qui vont de l'un à l'autre – il ne semble plus du tout me trouver à son goût, je dirais.

« La loi vous impose de répondre honnêtement à nos questions sur l'organisation des vols sur le Chemin de traverse, le Magenmagot a émis une obligation de collaboration », lui rappelle Crofton prenant le relais de mon supérieur. Moi, je n'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche pour respirer.

« C'est un piège », gémit Deforrest. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Bien », décide Darnell. « Nous allons voir si vos camarades sont plus bavards... et l'Auror Lupin va discuter avec Bruxelles des suites à donner à toute cette affaire... »

« Non », gémit Deforrest en s'écroulant sur la table.

« Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix », renchérit Crofton, « c'est vous qui refusez toute collaboration... »

L'homme reste prostré, les yeux fermés comme s'il essayait d'échapper à la réalité, et j'ai presque un élan de pitié pour lui. Puis je repense au contenu du dossier rouge et j'ai presque envie d'aller de le redresser pour lui cracher au visage. La violence de mes sentiments me fait relativement peur, et je suis bien contente d'être encadrée par deux collègues plus expérimentés que moi. Est-ce que je serais capable de mener une telle confrontation seule un jour ?

Pendant que j'en doute, personne ne bouge dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il me semble entendre les secondes s'égrener par une pendule invisible. L'air me paraît étrangement irrespirable comme si le temps qui passait l'aspirait. Malgré cette pression palpable, Deforrest semble continuer de préférer le silence à toute autre réaction, défaisant du même coup toute notre petite stratégie. Comme une confirmation désolante, Darnell soupire et nous fait signe que nous allons sortir. Ni Crofton ni moi n'insistons. C'est quand Caradoc a frappé à la porte pour en demander l'ouverture que Deforrest craque.

« Je n'ai jamais... C'est Orvall. ! », il lâche d'un coup. « Je l'ai rencontré à Abidjan... Lightfoote nous a présentés. C'est lui qui nous a entraînés au Kivu – avec la promesse d'une vie facile et de richesses énormes... Mais il s'est fâché avec le seigneur de guerre qui nous avait embauchés... Il nous a dit que le mieux était de changer de vie – d'aller là où personne ne saurait... En Angleterre... »

oo

Nous revenons à la Division, plus écoeurés par les détails recueillis auprès de Deforrest qu'exaltés d'avoir enfin établi les responsabilités différenciées, tel que l'exigeait le Magenmagot. On aurait besoin d'un temps de debriefing pour digérer ça – enfin, surtout moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe.

« L'assaut a été donné », nous apprend-on à peine avons-nous mis un pied dans la Division. Nos propres résultats sont totalement ignorés. Je trouve bien symbolique que ce soit un groupe d'Aspirants dont Benjamin Youngfellow, l'Aspirant de Finnigan, qui me le raconte.

L'information me cueille néanmoins à froid. Il est heureux que tout le monde à la Division semble à la fois excité et inquiêt de la nouvelle. Ma réaction personnelle en est moins visible.

« L'assaut a été donné, et c'est le Commandant qui dirige l'opération », annonce Robards avec une espèce de fierté, comme si c'était sa décision.

Il y a le regard collectif obligatoire vers moi, plein de compassion, de curiosité voire de gêne. Même Hawlish. Même Peridur Kahn.

Moi, je fais front en rougissant un peu parce que je me suis sentie fondamentalement moins inquiète pour ma mère que pour Samuel. N'empêche que Caradoc estime juste après qu'on a assez bossé pour la journée et me renvoie chez moi. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est pour ça.

Je transplane dans le parc à côté de mon immeuble uniquement par réflexe. Oubliées la décision, la concentration ou la détermination. Restent l'habitude et l'instinct. Un truc à se désartibuler, il paraît. Je fais à pieds le reste du chemin dans le même état de transe jusqu'au moment, entre le premier et le deuxième étage, où mon miroir vibre.

Je manque de le faire tomber de nervosité – partagée entre l'espoir que Samuel ait pu trouver un instant pour m'appeler et l'angoisse de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais c'est le visage de mon père qui s'affiche et je rejette l'appel dans une réaction instinctive de fuite. Hors de question que je me tape un interrogatoire sur mes relations avec Samuel en ce moment – tiens !

« Ne ferait-il pas mieux de s'inquiéter pour sa femme ? », je rumine sombrement en terminant les étages.

J'ouvre la porte, je la referme. J'enlève mes chaussures et je les range et je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi. Prendre un bain ? Faire à manger ? Pourquoi pas lire un livre !

Dans un élan qui me prend aux tripes, je me jette sur mon lit – notre lit - et j'explose en sanglots lourds et profonds. Des sanglots comme je n'en ai pas lâchés depuis des lustres. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler d'un chagrin aussi total et fort. Il m'emporte littéralement.

Mon miroir vibre plusieurs fois dans ma poche sans que je fasse le moindre geste pour le récupérer. Mon père attendra – ça, ce n'est même pas discutable. Rosie – Rosie serait un moindre mal, mais comprendrait-elle ? Mon angoisse ne lui semblerait-elle pas totalement irrationnelle et risible ? La même question s'applique à toutes mes amies – Ma-Li ou Sirpa. Comment une fille, Auror diplômée, fille d'Auror, peut péter autant les plombs parce que son amoureux, lui-même Auror confirmé, pourrait être en danger ?

Ma respiration se calme lentement. Ce n'est pas la sérénité mais c'est un stade dans la résignation. Enfin c'est ce que j'espère. Je me redresse quasi à regrets et je vais jusqu'à la salle de bains. Dégoûtée des mes yeux bouffis et de mes joues ruisselantes, je me passe longuement la tête sous l'eau froide.

« On dirait une victime », je m'engueule en haute voix. « T'es Auror, Iris ! T'es pas une victime ! T'es même plus ou moins devenue ce que tu es pour être sûre de ne jamais le devenir ! »

Oui, ça, je ne l'ai pas dit à l'entretien de recrutement. Je ne crois pas que ça aurait fait totalement bon effet. Pourtant, je sais depuis longtemps que c'est là, cette angoisse de ne pas être capable de me défendre seule. Peut-être à cause de toutes les menaces auxquelles ma famille a dû faire face. Peut-être inconsciemment, j'attends que ce soit à mon tour de le faire - c'est ce que pense Ma-Li, on en a déjà discuté.

« B'en, il serait temps que tu te ressaisisses ! », je m'enjoins.

Mon miroir vibre alors pour la énième fois. Je soupire en le tirant de ma poche pour voir qui veut tant me parler. Pas Papa, par Merlin, je supplie mentalement. C'est l'image de Kane qui s'affiche. Mon jumeau. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sache plus encore mes forces et mes faiblesses que lui ? Comme je connais la réponse, je prends l'appel.

« Hey ! », je souffle en guise de bonjour.

« Ça ne va pas », il remarque immédiatement.

« Samuel... Samuel est en mission – une mission dangereuse... Oui, je sais, je suis ridicule mais.. j'ai trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose », j'avoue tout de suite. Quelque part, j'ai répondu uniquement pour pouvoir le dire. La vérité est là.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois », remarque calmement Kane.

« La mission n'a rien d'un mission de routine – d'ailleurs, et je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, c'est Mãe qui dirige elle-même le truc. Ça donne une idée de l'enjeu ! », j'argumente.

« Mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas autant pour elle », souligne mon jumeau sans jugement dans la voix.

« J'ai sans doute plus l'habitude », je formule du bout des lèvres. Kane a la grâce de ne pas mettre cette affirmation en doute. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, je réalise, et ça me donne le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'y lis plus de compréhension que de jugement.

« C'est parti pour durer toute la nuit ? », il veut savoir.

« Aucune idée. On sait juste que l'assaut est donné... Ni où ni à qui. En fait, ça veut juste dire que l'équipe est sur place, prête à intervenir pour arrêter des suspects... Le reste, on le saura après. J'ai même pas une chance d'être appelée en éventuels renforts ! »

« Tu parles d'une chance ! », s'étonne Kane.

« Je préférerais tellement être là-bas, l'aider... J'aurais moins peur, je crois. »

Bizarrement, Kane opine comme si mon hypothèse lui semblait confirmer quelque chose qu'il pensait déjà.

« Bon », il soupire comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il doit m'annoncer. « En fait, je t'appelle parce que Papa n'arrive pas à te joindre.. »

« Oh non ! », je grommelle en baissant la tête contre mes genoux.

« Appelle-le, Iris ! Il s'inquiète pour toi... »

« Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça, Kane ! », je me rebelle – mais de nous deux, j'ai toujours été la plus rebelle.

« Mais si, beaucoup plus que tu ne croies ! » , s'esclaffe mon frère en retour – rebelle ou non, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup impressionnée, je le sais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire... ? », je commence à répondre. Je suis coupée dans mon élan par la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée qui retentit.

« Je crains qu'il ait décidé de ne pas attendre que tu veuilles bien lui parler », s'amuse Kane avec sa propre logique.

« Tu crois que c'est lui !? », je chuchote.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

« A la troisième fois, il va ouvrir », continue de rigoler mon jumeau.

Trois coups de semonce avant l'attaque, tel est le fonctionnement de Remus Lupin. Nous le savons l'un comme l'autre.

« T'aurais pu l'arrêter – l'inviter à faire un billard ou je ne sais quoi », je soupire.

« Je ne crois pas, non », répond Kane assez sérieux tout d'un coup.

La sonnette sonne une troisième fois plus longuement.

« Ok, j'y vais », j'annonce, sans doute inutilement pour mon frère, tout en sortant de la salle de bains en courant pour aller ouvrir la porte avant que Papa ne perde toute patience.

« Désolée », je marmonne sans faire l'effort de paraître surprise de sa présence derrière ma porte. « Je prenais une douche... »

Papa entre dans l'appartement sans commenter. Je referme la porte avec un infime soupir de ressentiment. Je sais qu'il le perçoit mais il ne relève pas. Il me regarde plutôt avec un étrange mélange de curiosité et de compassion – aucun agacement. Sa présence, ses raisons, tout m'échappe, et je ne sais que dire. Ses yeux glissent lentement sur moi et s'arrêtent sur le miroir toujours dans ma main. Je crois que je vais rougir et me justifier, mais il sourit un peu tristement.

« Tu as répondu à ton frère, finalement ? »

« Je n'étais pas en état... J'ai eu une journée difficile, j'avais besoin de solitude », j'essaie de me justifier.

« La solitude est une très mauvaise idée dans notre situation, Iris. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'appeler puis de venir », énonce lentement Papa.

« Notre situa... ? »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet pour Dora, Iris ? », il développe, planté là au milieu de mon salon..

Je pourrais nier avoir compris. J'ai très envie de le faire d'ailleurs – il me propose une veillée de compagnons inquiets ? Merlin, sauvez-moi !

« Tu dois bien en avoir l'habitude ! », je lance donc avec une agressivité que j'avais écartée aux alentours de mon seizième anniversaire.

« On ne prend jamais l'habitude de savoir la personne qu'on aime en danger. On peut la savoir compétente et avertie, on ne peut pas s'habituer à ne rien pouvoir faire pour diminuer les dangers auxquels elle s'expose. »

« Jamais ? », je répète avec une voix de petite fille maintenant. Je suis en pleine régression !

« En tout cas, moi, je ne m'y suis jamais totalement habitué... Je souhaite toujours qu'il soit possible qu'elle m'emmène dans ses poches, comme une baguette de secours », il me raconte avec un sourire d'auto-dérision.

C'est tellement ce que je viens de dire à Kane que j'en reste sans voix.

« C'est ce que tu ressens pour Samuel ? », il souffle très bas, ses yeux dans les miens.

« Oui », je murmure, un peu gênée malgré moi.

«Je ne viendrais pas toutes les fois, Iris », il reprend avec cette délicatesse que j'oublie parfois qu'il possède. « Mais cette fois, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour toi. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire pour toi mais...»

« Plus grand-chose ? », je répète sourcilleuse.

« Tu es une femme, une adulte, une Auror, Iris. Mon rôle est d'être fier de toi. Point. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi à cette affirmation.

« J'ai appris que la solitude était une mauvaise option – l'imagination est une mauvaise compagne quand on est inquiet. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait transformer cette inquiétude en occasion de passer une soirée ensemble... Mais si tu ne veux pas... »

« Assieds-toi, Papa », je cède avec l'impression que j'ai toujours su que je céderais. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Qui donc vas-tu visiter d'habitude ? », je demande en ramenant du cherry comme il aime et deux verres. « Severus ? »

«Parfois. Parfois, j'ai mon travail pour compagnie et cela me suffit. Parfois, j'embête tes frères...»

« Souvent Severus », je comprends en lui tendant un verre plein. S'il avait si souvent que cela embêté mes frères, il me semble que je le saurais, qu'il y aurait eu des allusions, des blagues.

« Peut-être trop souvent », il concède alors que ses yeux tournent dans notre petit salon. « Vous habitez ensemble ? »

« Plus ou moins », je reconnais, rouge écarlate cette fois.

« C'est sérieux, alors... », il essaie doucement. Il n'est pas totalement à l'aise, je le sens, mais il fait des efforts. Cyrus lui a déjà demandé devant moi s'il s'était "enfin décoincé sur l'idée que tes enfants n'attendent pas d'avoir trente ans pour commencer à vivre" - je ne sais pas comment il a été avec eux, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas totalement décomplexé envers cela.

« Je... je crois que c'est plutôt sérieux, mais... », je commence sans trouver de réponses bien adaptées.

« Mais il est Auror », croit comprendre Papa.

« C'est une partie du problème », je réponds avec sincérité. Comme ses yeux m'invitent à continuer, je reprends : « Ça ne fait que quelques mois que c'est... sérieux...et nous commençons juste à avoir envie d'officialiser les choses... »

« Rosie était un test ? »

« Kane lui a dit que je... que j'étais avec quelqu'un, elle a insisté pour le rencontrer », je raconte plus ou moins convaincue que mon frère a déjà dû le faire de toute façon.

« Et Virgil pensait que je ne serais pas là », complète Papa. Il n'a pas relevé pour Kane, ça veut bien dire que ce dernier a confirmé être au courant auparavant. Rien d'étonnant : mon jumeau a clairement laissé entendre qu'il estimait nos précautions ridicules, et on ne le fait pas facilement changer d'avis.

Je grimace en repensant à la scène à la Fondation et à ce qu'en a dit Virgil - sans parler de la réaction de Samuel là-bas comme à la maison.

« Ne le juge pas trop vite », je plaide.

Papa soupire pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé avant de répondre.

« J'ai été surpris et sans doute maladroit moi-même ; je n'avais pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas être là pour Rosie et son bébé... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa présentation.

« Comme si c'était de ta faute ! Samuel a du mal à assumer que mes parents soient son ancien directeur d'école et sa commandante actuelle... »

« On peut le comprendre », il sourit à son tour.

« Oui... j'essaie de l'amener à ne pas imaginer que vous allez obligatoirement le trouver pas assez bien pour moi... »

« Il est dans l'équipe spéciale et il pense que Dora ne le trouverait pas assez bien pour toi ? », s'étonne ouvertement Papa.

Sans doute a-t-il eu la primeure des choix qu'elle faisait, je réalise – je me souviens de combien elle pouvait lui soumettre ses décisions les plus compliquées des soirées entières. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle a dû énumérer une liste de raisons qui faisait de McDermott un bon candidat. J'ai très envie de connaître ces raisons, je me rends compte.

« Il ne veut pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il me fréquente pour lui plaire », je raconte pourtant, gardant mes envies pour une autre fois.

« C'est plutôt à son honneur », commente Papa avec un sourire assez large.

« Mais tu te moques ! », je souligne.

« C'est l'apanage de l'âge, Iris, de pouvoir sourire de pas mal de petits drames... », il pontifie et je lève les yeux au ciel. « Ça aussi, c'est l'apanage d'un âge bien défini dans une vie », il m'indique toujours souriant.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Grand-père en prenant de l'âge ? »

« Plus que tu ne croies ! »

« Cyrus ? », j'enquête – parce que s'il y en a un qui a toujours su pointer les défauts de notre père et ne pas obligatoirement se faire pulvériser dans l'opération – c'est celui de mes frères qui me sert également de parrain.

« Pas seulement », sourit Papa. « Dora avant lui, crois-moi. Severus parfois... Harry à l'occasion... »

« C'est sans espoir alors ! », je décide.

« Je n'ai pas toujours pris cela comme un reproche. »

« Non, évidemment », je soupire en détournant les yeux. Peut-être que si Samuel avait été là, il aurait mesuré ce que Papa pense devoir à Dumbledore, et peut-être se serait-il rendu compte que c'était comme un cycle... pas une grâce offerte à quelques-uns. « Tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

« Tu veux sortir, toi ? », me renvoie Papa sans faire un geste.

« Pas vraiment », je reconnais.

« Ce que tu as sera très bien », il promet en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je n'essaie même pas de l'arrêter.

«Tu lui as dit pour... lui et moi avant qu'ils partent en mission ? », je questionne alors que nous nous préparons un dîner avec ce qui reste dans mon frigo - dont un peu du curry ramené hier soir par Samuel.

« Oui », reconnaît Papa en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'en veux ? »

Je prends le temps de réfléchir.

« Elle a dit quoi ? », je décide d'enquêter – c'est plus important qu'elle sache ou non. Pas que j'imagine qu'elle ait ouvertement désapprouvé – Papa n'aurait pas rappelé qu'elle l'avait choisi pour faire partie de l'équipe spéciale sinon, il me semble. Mais si Samuel décèle le moindre changement dans son comportement envers lui... j'augure du pire.

« Elle est tombée des nues », prétend mon père.

« Vraiment ? »

« Totalement », il affirme. Toujours ses yeux dans les miens. « Je crois que si ça n'avait pas été moi, elle n'y aurait pas cru. 'Tu es sûr ? Je ne les ai même jamais vus discuter ensemble ou prendre un café !' »

Je baisse le nez comme si c'était un reproche.

« Elle va m'en vouloir... »

« Iris... elle comprend au moins autant que moi », affirme Papa en me prenant par les épaules. «Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Honnêtement, j'en sais rien... »

« Elle a dit : Bon, j'ai intérêt à ce qu'il revienne entier alors ! »

« Si Samuel savait ça, il fuirait en Australie », je m'alarme.

« Iris... »

« Oui, je sais, c'est une boutade d'Auror qui va risquer sa vie – merci, je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! », je lâche un peu trop agressivement. « Mais... Samuel n'a pas ce genre d'humour, crois-moi ! Il prend son boulot terriblement au sérieux – réussir sa carrière par lui-même... c'est super important pour lui ! Tellement important... »

« Mais il a de l'humour ? », s'inquiète Papa tellement sérieux tout d'un coup que ça me fait sourire malgré moi.

« Oui, à sa façon, mais oui ! »

« Parce que s'il manque d'humour, crois-moi ce n'est pas de ta mère qu'il devrait avoir peur ! », il renchérit faussement sévère.

« Oui Papa », je souris plus franchement encore.

« Et ne parlons pas de te faire du mal... », il continue le jeu.

« Je sais me défendre... »

« Elles disent toute ça et puis un gars arrive... et elles oublient toute prudence ! », il affirme en prenant des assiettes pour les poser sur la table. Le jeu est brutalement fini.

« Tu parles de Mãe », je comprends quand je me suis remise de la sortie.

« Notre différence d'âge... ma lycanthropie... elle aurait eu tellement de raisons d'avoir peur de moi – de se méfier... Mais elle a pensé qu'elle saurait se défendre – mot pour mot, je crois... »

« Mais... elle avait raison », je souffle terriblement intimidée par sa confession inattendue.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle aurait pu être heureuse avec quelqu'un de son âge, de moins exposé politiquement et de moins dangereux les nuits de pleine lune – sans parler d'avoir à adopter deux adolescents relativement envahissants », ajoute Papa avec un étrange sourire. Comme si les preuves de la déraison de ma mère étaient les raisons même de son attachement pour elle. Sans doute d'ailleurs, je réfléchis.

« Elle se serait ennuyée », je décide presque sur une impulsion.

Ça le fait franchement rire.

« Elle t'a dit ça ? », il questionne avec curiosité.

« On n'en a jamais parlé », je réalise. « De pourquoi elle était Auror, plusieurs fois... de Harry et Cyrus, à mots couverts... mais pas de... vous... Sauf que... je sais qu'elle ne changerait rien si c'était à refaire... »

Papa me prend dans ses bras et c'est bien.


	9. Le pouvoir de l'imagination

9 | Le pouvoir de l'imagination

On est à moitié endormis l'un contre l'autre, Papa et moi, quand la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre. On bondit ensemble – et mon père avec des réflexes que peu de sorciers de son âge ont, sans parler de professeurs –, la baguette en avant.

« Du calme – ce n'est que nous », énonce Mãe. « Samuel et moi », elle précise.

« Sam et t... », je murmure, sidérée.

« Le Commandant... Le Commandant a tenu à me raccompagner. Elle pensait que son mari serait peut-être là », commente mon amoureux avec un sourire dans la voix mais également un soupçon de nervosité. « Comme souvent, son intuition s'est révélée juste », il rajoute.

J'ai l'impression de sentir Mãe lever les yeux au ciel devant la flatterie – je ne sais pas ce que Papa en dirait sur l'apanage de l'âge - peut-être que Mãe reste éternellement plus jeune que lui...

« Ne parlons pas de mes intuitions alors que vous me bernez tous les deux depuis des semaines voire des mois », elle marmonne.

« Vous allez bien ? », est la question de Papa qui a lentement baissé sa baguette.

« Oui... », commence Mãe, et je sais immédiatement que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai .

« Juste une blessure », termine Samuel.

« Tu es blessé ? », je m'alarme terminant de traverser l'espace qui nous sépare encore et allumant en chemin ma baguette pour mieux voir. Il a l'air fatigué mais sinon...

« Pas moi... », il souffle avec un signe de tête vers ma mère.

« Ce n'est rien, Remus », soupire Mãe au même instant alors que Papa lui a pris le bras gauche – a priori son épaule est bandée. « Juste une blessure superficielle– on m'a déjà soignée... »

« Paulsen ne décolère pas qu'elle se soit lancée au secours de Hawlish », m'apprend assez bas Samuel - mais pas assez bas pour les oreilles d'un lycanthrope.

« Hawlish ! », je répète dans un grondement instinctif.

« Plutôt moi que lui – c'est un gosse, un chien fou qui doit encore apprendre la valeur de la prudence... », commente Mãe d'une voix lasse.

« Le lieutenant Paulsen ne voulait pas qu'il vienne », continue de nous apprendre Samuel qui a l'air de penser que le second de ma mère avait raison.

« Tanya en a pris la responsabilité », argumente ma mère.

« Mais pas celle de le surveiller », commente Papa avec une acidité assez rare.

« Remus, quand je serai trop vieille pour ne pas mener un assaut, je serais trop vieille pour rester Auror ! », se défend Mãe. « Il a pris une initiative malheureuse ; je l'ai stoppé à temps. C'est aussi mon boulot de ramener tout le monde entier ! »

« Je préfère ne rien dire », soupire Papa l'air tellement froidement en colère que je décide que je dois à ma mère de venir à son secours en faisant une diversion.

« Vous les avez arrêtés, alors ? Ils étaient nombreux ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je saurais demain – ou plutôt tout à l'heure, hein ?! »

« Samuel, je te laisse raconter ; je vais m'asseoir », annonce Mãe en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Tu veux... un thé ? » , demande Papa très bas.

« Avec plaisir. »

Je vais proposer de le préparer et puis je comprends que ça fait partie de leurs rituels. Je me tourne vers Samuel qui est à quelques centimètres de moi sans que j'ose le serrer dans mes bras – une sorte de torture :

« Allez, raconte, le Commandant te laisse la primeure ! », je l'enjoins en essayant d'être enjouée et légère.

« Comme tu l'avais pressenti... » il commence, je fais chut en catastrophe, mais Mãe rit :

« Samuel m'a raconté en venant ici, Iris ! On a eu de la chance que tu sois si proche des deux enquêtes ! »

« N'importe qui aurait fait le parallèle », je me défends. « Tanya l'aurait fait en lisant nos rapports... »

« Sans doute, mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait dès hier soir, on aurait un nouveau cambriolage sur les bras ce matin, et toujours aucune piste ! », affirme Mãe. « Tu nous as fait gagner du temps.»

« Bon, racontez ! », je m'agace en me laissant choir en tailleur au milieu du salon. Peut-être que je suis gênée des compliments de ma mère.

« Si tu laissais Samuel parler, on saurait déjà », remarque Papa en versant l'eau bouillante chauffée magiquement dans la théière en fonte japonaise qu'il m'a offerte à Noël. L'odeur du thé se répand dans la pièce.

« La piste nous est venue de Sainte-Mangouste. Une femme a été retrouvée inanimée quelques heures après notre appel à ce qu'ils nous signalent tout type d'incident mémoriel. A priori elle a eu de la chance parce qu'un commis de Fortarôme l'a trouvée et l'a immédiatement envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle serait morte sinon », raconte Sam qui s'est assis à côté de moi, à même le sol.

Papa apporte la théière et des tasses pour tout le monde jusqu'à la table du salon. C'est étrangement paisible et tranquille, malgré les propos de Samuel.

« Ils ont réussi à la réanimer et ont tout de suite réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé... », continue mon amoureux en acceptant la tasse avec une once de timidité.

« Son dernier souvenir était d'avoir parlé à une femme », rajoute Mãe en soufflant sur sa tasse – un geste que je l'ai tellement vu faire que je crois que je pourrais le copier sans me tromper.

« Ils vous ont appelés », je conclus avec une certaine excitation qui amuse Papa.

« On a envoyé immédiatement une équipe sur les lieux et on a découvert que d'autres gens avaient disparu », reprend Samuel. « Cinq en fait. À force de questionner tout le monde on a eu quelques indications nouvelles – notamment les lieux où ils avaient été vus pour la dernière fois. On a trouvé traces de sortilèges de transplanage d'escorte et obtenu du Magenmagot le droit de quadriller le pays pour trouver des points d'arrivée...»

« Un travail de fourmi ! », je réalise.

« Il ne fallait pas traîner dans les tiroirs ni à la Division ni à la Brigade vers treize heures aujourd'hui », renchérit Mãe en s'étirant. « Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réquisitionné autant de monde ! »

« D'ailleurs, tu n'étais nulle part », remarque Sam, et je comprends qu'il a dû me chercher pour essayer de m'inclure dans l'équipe.

« On s'efforçait de faire craquer un des gars de la bande des voleurs... », je grimace – qu'on y soit parvenu continue de ne pas équilibrer le dégoût que ce gars m'a inspiré.

« Vous n'avez pas réussi ? », s'informe Mãe – même dans mon salon au petit jour, le Commandant n'est pas loin, sans doute.

« Si. Deforrest a fini par lâcher son chef, Orvall– et non Lightfoote comme on pensait. Crofton avait raison, ils le protégeaient tous. Deforrest et les deux autres se sont connus en faisant les mercenaires en Afrique centrale, il y a une dizaine d'années... puis ailleurs... Ils ont gagné et claqué des fortunes en massacrant des centaines de personnes... avant d'avoir un peu trop de casseroles aux fesses ou une overdose de femmes violées, ou le mal du pays. Le chemin de Traverse était une façon de réunir les moyens pour s'installer ici d'après lui », je raconte en sentant les émotions violentes ressenties pendant l'interrogatoire revenir.

« Des mercenaires ! », commente Samuel impressionné.

« C'est la Division belge qui nous a mis sur cette piste ; celui qui a craqué a trop peur d'être poursuivi là-bas ; il est vrai qu'ils ont un dossier contre lui... », je raconte, Samuel m'a vu avec le dossier et il opine. J'hésite à aller plus loin et puis je lâche : « On lui a fait croire que j'étais Belge, et voilà... »

« Pardon ? », ne comprend pas Papa.

« Il a cru que nous étions prêts à collaborer avec la Belgique et a donné les autres contre notre protection », reformule Mãe d'une voix totalement neutre. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de sous-titres et ça en dit long sur les pratiques réelles dans les salles d'interrogatoires, je me dis.

« Une idée de l'intendant Crofton », je précise en me disant que la coopération entre nos deux services devrait lui faire avaler la méthode. « Caradoc m'a demandé de parler français... »

« Darnell t'a demandé de prétendre que tu étais Belge ? », s'inquiète instantanément Samuel.

« Non, non ! Crofton a dit que j'allais poser des questions sur le Congo ; j'ai dit 'bonjour' et l'imagination du gars a fait le reste... »

« Pas entièrement correct en tant que procédure, mais malin... », commente Mãe dans le silence qui suit. Je crois que Samuel est encore plus soulagé que moi de ce jugement.

« En fait, moi, ce qui me choque », je décide de raconter maintenant que nous en sommes là, «c'est que justement on ne puisse pas les envoyer aux Belges – si tu savais ce à quoi ils ont participé, Mãe ! »

« En Belgique ? », demande Papa toujours un peu perdu.

« Non, au Kivu, au nord du Congo. Mais les Belges ont des plaintes contre lui ; posées par des réfugiées et documentées par des enquêteurs congolais... »

« Le droit belge permet de poursuivre des gens pour des crimes commis en dehors de leur territoire ; ce n'est pas notre cas », indique Mãe en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. « Après, si la coopération magique nous demandait expressément de partager nos informations avec nos collègues belges... tout dépendrait d'une décision du Magenmagot... »

« Reste le risque pour Iris, si ce gars indique qu'elle lui a menti pour obtenir des aveux », remarque Samuel ouvertement protecteur.

« Je m'en fiche de moi ! », j'affirme, ce qui fait sourire mes parents et mon petit-ami dans un bel ensemble.

« Tu as dit qu'il a lâché les autres », questionne Mãe. « Il a dit quoi exactement ? »

« Deforrest a dit qu'Orvall était le chef de la bande – ce que nous demandait d'établir le Magenmagot. »

« Et ce chef était lui aussi un mercenaire ? », continue d'enquêter le Commandant.

« Lui et Lightfoote. En fait, nous pensons que les trois anciens mercenaires dirigeaient les autres mais Orvall plus que les autres. Orvall était connu au Congo comme Orvall le bestial ! », je souligne.

« Bon, donc, au pire, on ne peut livrer aux Belges que deux sur les trois... », conclut Mãe.

« A cause de moi !? », je m'insurge.

« Iris, je vais lire votre dossier et réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire pour aider nos amis belges – tout va se jouer à peu de choses mais pas spécialement à toi », répond Mãe en se frottant les yeux de la main droite – son bras gauche semble encore assez douloureux. « Tu lui as dit 'bonjour', il t'a cru Belge, et a décidé de coopérer avec vous. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu n'as pas eu à lui mentir. Crofton et Darnell ont joué avec les limites mais, au pire, le Magenmagot leur adressera un avertissement formel. Il ne cassera pas une accusation déjà fondée sur des faits... à l'extrême limite, si l'avocat se débrouille très bien, les juges refuseront de prendre en compte l'information livrée par votre gars et de considérer cet Orvall comme le chef. C'est qui l'avocat ?»

« Finch-Fletcher et, crois moi, copain d'Harry ou pas, il n'hésitera pas à me mettre en cause si ça peut l'aider ! », je réponds sans cacher mon agacement.

« Il aurait tort de s'en priver », estime Mãe totalement stoïque. « Mais s'il est vraiment aussi malin qu'on le dit, Justin essaiera de négocier avec nous et non avec le Magenmagot ; il a plus à gagner avec nous pour ses clients qu'avec les juges... »

« C'est à dire ? », s'enquiert Papa.

Mãe soupire, regarde le plafond et se décide à répondre :

« Je ne suis pas avocat, mais si je devais défendre des mercenaires recherchés dans un pays étranger, je travaillerais avec la police locale : ils ont peut-être fait d'autres choses ici, un butin caché, je ne sais pas quoi qu'ils pourraient monnayer contre notre non-coopération active avec les Belges... »

« Mais tu as dit... »

« J'ai dit qu'en tant que Commandant de la Division, j'étais prête à rechercher des façons d'aider nos collègues belges, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais changer les règles établies ou que je vais refuser des informations sur des crimes commis sur le territoire que je dois protéger. C'est un équilibre délicat à trouver qui dépendra des choix de l'avocat et de la réactivité des Belges... A mon avis, s'ils vous ont transmis leur dossier, c'est bien qu'ils espèrent négocier quelque chose avec nous... Faudrait que je dorme, moi », elle conclut un peu abruptement.

« On va rentrer », propose immédiatement Papa.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez mené l'assaut », je rappelle.

« Samuel... », demande Mãe avec simplicité, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Papa.

« Cinq trajets entre la veille et midi pointaient vers le même manoir dans le sud de Londres », reprend mon amoureux après deux secondes de réflexion.

« Trop pour une coïncidence », je commente inutilement.

« Nos oiseaux avaient transformé la cave en pentacle géant pour renforcer encore la catalyse », rajoute Mãe. « Le Département des mystères s'est emparé des lieux depuis, Hermione veut faire venir Harry et Cyrus... mais sinon, on a arrêté la petite bande - juste trois personnes : deux gars et une fille – la sœur d'un des deux... »

« Ils ont appris ça où ? », s'intéresse Papa.

«Ils sont tous allés à Poudlard», répond Mãe avec un grand rire dans les yeux qui la rajeunit. Je ne pense pas que Samuel l'ait déjà vu aussi primesautière envers une figure d'autorité - je n'ose pas regarder comment il réagit. «Juste avant moi, mais est-ce que ça te dédouane complètement ?", elle continue d'asticoter Papa. "Tu dois avoir eu la fille en Défense contre les forces du mal en septième année... Lamya Colby, ça te dit quelque chose ? Son frère s'appelle Maurus... »

« Ils n'ont pas appris la catalyse à Poudlard », rétorque très calmement Papa. « Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que la catalyse... jusqu'à très récemment... »

« Jusqu'à la thèse de Cyrus », j'indique à Samuel.

« … était oubliée ou presque en Angleterre et totalement non enseignée ! », termine Papa.

« Ils semblent avoir appris ça en Égypte, pays d'origine de leurs grands-parents maternels, professeur Lupin », indique Samuel sans doute moins à l'aise avec les jeux verbaux de mes parents que moi.

« Merci de cette indication, Auror McDermott », répond Papa – ce qui me fait pouffer un peu malgré moi. A Samuel, qui le regarde, incertain, il explique : « Les circonstances me semblent pencher pour moins de formalité, non ? Mon prénom est Rémus... »

« Je... je vais essayer », souffle Samuel.

« Ils ont étudié en Égypte après Poudlard ? », je retourne au fond de l'affaire même si je suis ravie de ce dernier développement.

« Sans doute pas dans un cadre officiel, ils restent assez évasifs, parlent d'un livre... C'est la raison pour laquelle, je pense comme Hermione que l'expertise de Harry, Brunissande ou Cyrus peut nous aider à avancer... », me livre Mãe. « L'occasion de faire un dîner de famille», elle rajoute avec un regard entendu vers Samuel qui rosit furtivement.

« Je crois que Cyrus et Harry connaissent déjà Samuel », indique sobrement Papa.

« Kane a la langue bien pendue », je râle pour la forme – nous n'en sommes plus là. J'ai pris la main de Samuel et j'espère qu'il sent combien tout cela me rend heureuse.

« C'est à cause de moi ? », questionne très doucement Mãe en nous regardant alternativement Samuel et moi.

« Oui », admet mon amoureux au moment même où je dis : « Pas seulement. »

« Je... je ne voulais pas que vous... puissiez... douter des raisons de mon attachement à votre fille », livre Samuel en regardant mes parents avec tout le courage du monde - si vous voulez mon avis.

« Je me demande si tu n'as rien de plus... approprié que du thé, Iris ? », commente alors Mãe avec une expression indéfinissable. Presque des larmes dans les yeux mais une sorte de sourire aussi sur ses lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu étais crevée », je murmure, impressionnée malgré moi par sa réaction.

« On doit bien avoir une de ces petites potions de Severus qui me feront tenir demain... Je ne me vois pas aller me coucher alors que... ma... »

« notre », intervient Papa.

« … petite fille s'envole », termine Mãe.

oo

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivons presque ensemble Samuel et moi à la Division. Pas la main dans la main, mais sans chercher à arriver séparément.

« On ne déclare rien mais on ne se cache plus non plus », est la formulation de Sam. « On peut se parler de plus en plus souvent par exemple... »

« Tu vas me draguer ? », je m'amuse alors que nous sortons ensemble de notre immeuble.

« Pourquoi pas ? », il répond plus joueur lui aussi que souvent

« M'offrir des fleurs ? », j'insiste.

« Tu ferais mieux de prévenir Darnell avant que ta mère lui tombe dessus après tes révélations d'hier soir », est sa réponse, peu romantique si vous voulez mon avis.

« Je comptais le faire ! », je grogne un peu vexée.

« A tout(') à l'heure », il conclut en m'embrassant avant de transplaner.

La Division est bien trop chamboulée par les événements de la nuit, le siège des journalistes flairant une affaire affriolante et les dossiers volant(s) bas dans les couloirs pour remarquer que nous arrivons presque en même temps dans les locaux. Robards essaie de canaliser « tous ceux non concernés par le montage du dossier final » vers d'autres affaires. Il ne peut pas détourner Samuel et, moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour m'occuper, merci.

« Salut », je lance en m'asseyant à côté de Darnell qui est déjà en train de gratter.

« Il paraît que ta mère a été blessée en évitant à Hawlish de tomber dans un piège», il me répond sans lever les yeux de sa rédaction.

« Je vois que les rumeurs vont vite ! »

« Tu confirmes alors ? »

« Je ne démens pas », je corrige.

«Pff, vu que tu ne le supportes pas et que tout le monde le sait, ça ne suffit pas pour l'inculper!», se marre Caradoc – en même temps, il copie un long paragraphe pris dans mon rapport sur les exactions de la phalange grise au Congo. La teneur sordide des faits ne semble pas gêner son esprit caustique.

« J'ai vu ma mère ce matin très tôt donc je confirme qu'elle a été blessée. Après Paulsen et Sawbride devraient en faire une affaire personnelle, donc je vais me montrer magnanime... », je réponds.

« Ouah, t'as eu ta version du truc ! », s'enthousiasme Caradoc avec une expression qui me rappelle le jeune garçon, à peine plus vieux que moi avec qui je jouais à cache-cache chez Grand-père.

« Hum, puisqu'on en est là... Elle aussi a eu 'sa' version de 'notre' truc... », je décide que c'est le moment où jamais.

« Tu veux dire », il s'inquiète ouvertement. "Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ? »

«Je lui ai dit que Crofton avait eu l'idée, que tu avais marché avec le plan et que je n'avais pas eu à mentir – que l'imagination coupable du gars avait fait le reste. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas très correct en termes de procédure, mais malin – ses propres mots ! », je raconte à voix très basse.

Caradoc en est encore à réfléchir à comment le prendre – moi, à me demander si je dois lui rajouter que son pote McDermott sait aussi et est peut-être plus critique que ma mère, quand Tanya rentre à grands pas dans le bureau ; Hawlish la suit avec moins de rebond dans la démarche.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête », estime Tanya qui s'est retournée. « Tu t'en sors extrêmement bien, Hammond, et j'espère que ça te servira de leçon(s)... »

« Je ne suis plus aspirant... », proteste Hawlish.

« Un Auror qui oublie les procédures ne mérite peut-être pas son titre. Tu retournes réviser un module de sécurité, et ça te sauvera peut-être la vie ; à toi ou à l'un de nous ! », elle rajoute.

Hawlish encaisse mais il n'est nul besoin de légilimancie pour se dire qu'il pense être injustement et trop lourdement sanctionné. Ses yeux tombent sur moi et Darnell, et je me demande s'il va s'en prendre à moi. Il va peut-être estimer que je suis décidément bien planquée loin des trucs dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'arrête – peut-être une panne d'inspiration.

« Bien, vous deux, vous avancez ? », questionne alors Tanya.

« Plutôt, Chef », explique Caradoc après un rapide regard pour moi auquel j'ai répondu silencieusement que je ne comptais pas bousculer la hiérarchie. « Un des gars a commencé à parler et à désigner un des autres comme responsable. Comme on n'est pas à l'abri d'une manipulation, je pensais essayer d'en faire craquer un autre... On a établi, grâce à des informations venues de Belgique, que les trois plus jeunes avaient un passé commun dans le crime... On travaille là-dessus pour les faire parler. »

«Oh, intéressant », juge rapidement Tanya. « Bétonnez votre affaire et faites-moi un rapport.»

« Oui Chef », répond Darnell. J'opine en soutien. « On retourne à la Brigade. »

Dix minutes plus tard, on est dehors, et Darnell est resté silencieux.

« Tu me fais la gueule ? », je m'informe.

« Non, je réfléchis », il répond.

« Tu veux interroger Lightfoote ? », je relance, faisant comme si on avait terminé la première discussion. Je sais que c'est loin d'être vrai, mais les garçons, de mon avis, perdent une partie de leurs moyens de nuisance quand on saute des étapes logiques dans une conversation. J'ai trois frères, je rappelle.

« Heu oui », admet Darnell. « Je pense que si on lui dit que Deforrest le balance, il va parler... mais ce n'était pas à ça... »

« Deforrest balance plutôt Orvall... », je remarque.

« Mais ce qu'on cherche, c'est une confirmation. »

« Ok », j'admets.

« Iris... je comprends bien que dans une conversation à bâtons rompus avec ta mère, tu parles de l'enquête sur laquelle tu bosses - ça m'arrive même avec mes parents ! ... Mais...", il explicite enfin.

« Tu flippes que ça te retombe dessus – j'ai compris. Ma mère n'a pas parlé de risques pour toi au sein de la Division. Elle a vu trois scénarios : ça passe et bravo ; le Magenmagot rappelle la loi aux deux responsables – toi et Crofton – pour manipulation - mais ne casse pas l'enquête ; l'avocat réussit à obtenir que les juges ne tiennent pas compte d'une information obtenue par pression. Elle n'a jamais même évoqué de blâme interne dans aucun scénario. »

« OK, j'imagine qu'elle te l'aurait fait comprendre... »

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne te dira peut-être pas ce qu'elle en pense sur le fond », je rajoute un peu rapidement comme pour faire passer la mauvaise nouvelle plus vite, « mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en fera une affaire publique... et pas parce que je suis en cause, ok ? »

« OK », il admet avec un signe de tête.

Reste à parler de Samuel. Je décide que ce dernier est assez occupé pour ne pas tomber à bras raccourcis sur Caradoc avant que nous (n')en ayons parlé une nouvelle fois – et que je l'aie convaincu de ne rien en faire. On est devant la Brigade de toute façon. L'intendant Crofton se lève et sort de son bureau pour nous accueillir quand il nous aperçoit.

« Avec les rumeurs, je ne vous attendais pas ! »,

« L'affaire des pierres ne nous concerne pas », répond Darnell avec un sourire.

« Votre mère, Iris, on dit... »

« Rien de très grave », je le rassure.

« On dit que ce n'est pas une attaque des criminels qui l'a touchée », rajoute Crofton en nous faisant entrer dans son bureau.

« Je vais la laisser gérer elle-même sa communication », je décide de poser assez fermement.

Crofton est un peu déçu mais hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Darnell pour demander :

« Vous voulez interroger Orvall ? »

« Non, je pense que nous finirons par lui, éventuellement. A ce stade, interroger Lightfoote, diviser un peu plus leur joli trio, me paraît plus intéressant. »

Crofton opine : « Même procédé ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop répéter ce... procédé », affirme Caradoc un peu nerveusement. « Il a extrêmement bien fonctionné mais il reste à la limite des procédures convenables... Je pense qu'on peut jouer Deforrest contre Lightfoote. Si Lightfoote se sent abandonné par Deforrest, que fera-t-il ? »

« Sans compter que Lightfoote, il sait que je ne suis pas Belge – je l'ai déjà interrogé », je leur rappelle. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois– Intendant, Chef », je rajoute rapidement pendant qu'ils digèrent mon interruption. Mais je ne compte pas être là que pour confirmer les rumeurs, c'est un fait.

« Ok, tu y retournes et tu l'engueules », décide Darnell assez vite pour me surprendre. « Tu lui dis qu'il s'est foutu de toi et que tu n'apprécies pas... T'évites les références directes au Congo mais tu dis que les Belges nous ont mis au courant... et que Deforrest leur met tout sur le dos... Tu le sens ? »

« Oui, Chef », j'accepte à la fois ravie et terrifiée de la position dans laquelle je me suis mise.

On entre tous les trois dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Lightfoote a été introduit avant notre venue. Lightfoote lève la tête et nous regarde, incertain de qui va prendre la direction. Darnell s'asseoit, Crofton l'imite. Je reste debout, de l'autre côté de la table par rapport au prévenu. J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est lui qui va me juger et non l'inverse.

« Bon Lightfoote, on vient te dire que tu es mal parti », je me lance, répétant ce que j'ai prévu avant de venir. « Déjà, on t'avait pris en flagrant-délit de sorts interdits et les juges ont tendance à penser que tu es le chef de votre pathétique petite bande... »

« Je ne suis le chef de rien », répond Lightfoote sur ses gardes mais relativement dégagé. Je ne lui ai rien appris. Ça va changer, je me rappelle.

« On se demande... Parce que tu es un petit cachottier, Lightfoote, hein ? », je reprends en prenant moi aussi mon air le plus dégagée – l'air de celle qui en sait long. « On te croyait ébéniste, mais tu sembles avoir d'autres compétences, non ? Ton CV belge est assez éloquent sur ta formation de mercenaire... », j'insinue en espérant mettre la juste dose d'informations pour qu'il pense que j'en sais vraiment très long. Le pouvoir de l'imagination.

Lightfoote a pâli. Je me dis qu'il va demander son avocat – ce serait le bon moment, mais il semble incapable de dire un mot. Je décide de pousser mon avantage.

« Tout ça ne nous concerne pas – ces informations expliquent essentiellement d'où tu tiens ces magnifiques sorts de brûlure qui ont envoyé deux hommes de l'intendant Crofton à Sainte Mangouste avant qu'on intervienne », je minimise volontairement. « Disons qu'elles renforcent ta crédibilité en tant que chef potentiel... »

« Je ne suis pas le chef... », il répète avec plus de nervosité que la première fois.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a dit », j'insinue de nouveau en le regardant en face – ou plutôt de haut. L'inquiétude est là. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pedigree belge, Lightfoote... »

« Orvall a dit que c'était moi ? », s'emporte-t-il tout seul et sans aide. « J'ai toujours su que cet enfant de salaud me jetterait un sort par derrière – il ne pense qu'à sa sale gueule ! »

Comme une enfant, j'aurais bien envie de vérifier auprès de Crofton et Darnell que je m'y prends bien, mais c'est entre Lightfoote et moi, je le sais. Si je lâche ses yeux, je perds l'ascendant que j'ai acquis dans cette conversation.

« Si tu pensais un peu à la tienne et que tu nous racontais ta version ? », je propose.

Lightfoote regarde pour la première fois, Crofton et Darnell qui n'ont pas dit un mot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en espérait mais il semble en conclure que son affaire est jouée.

« Orvall... Orvall est le principal... Orvall est celui que vous cherchez - vous, les Belges et même les Congolais... », il commence.

oooo 

Le chapitre 10 s'intitule "Ce que font les bons chefs". Devinettes bienvenues.


End file.
